


Unusual Soulmates

by Willowisp7



Series: Unusual Soulmates [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 54,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowisp7/pseuds/Willowisp7
Summary: Valkyrie is the only female to survive the Titan program. Now stationed on a ship with the Master Chief. She must find a balance with all the changes that is happening so quickly after so many years of being the same. With the help of her new team and her annoying, yet helpful, AI, Orion. She continues on her journey to help unite both races, Sangheili and Human.
Relationships: John-117 | Master Chief/Original Character(s), John-117 | Master Chief/Thel 'Vadam | The Arbiter, Original Elite | Sangheili Character(s) & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Thel 'Vadam | The Arbiter/Original Character(s), Thel 'Vadam | The Arbiter/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Unusual Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034493
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Memory and Breakfast Guest

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Halo. I only own my characters.

_Staring down at the unappetizing glop of food on the tray in front of me on the galley blue tables. A voice from the front of the room call out to gather the attention of my siblings and me. I looked over and saw a medium height, lean structured man with a mix of broad and narrow features on his face. This man is named Chief Gonza our main supervisor for our program. His mouth was set in a straight line when he informed all of us trainees that we will be going to medical after our meal for some needed injections. Then everything goes hazy after that announcement. Then my vision becomes clear again, I am in the pristine white walls of the medical room that had beds with white sheets situated evenly around the room to fit all forty of us. I was directed to go to the fourth bed from the end of the room. I walked there and noticed that my other siblings are already standing by their beds. On my left side there is the twins Angel and David, they had very fine and delicate features with blonde hair and on the right, there was only one person I knew by name and that was Michael. Michael had dark skin with very narrow features. I reached the bed assigned to me and noticed a female burnet with soft features direct me to lay down and get situated. I turned my view to the ceiling and noticed the white tiles with a pale green border with a few irregular pieces around the lights forming a strange pattern. I felt pressure on my wrist and a voice telling me to go to sleep. I felt a slight pinch of the needle going into my arm. My head became a bit hazy as I went into a deep sleep. I felt a huge surge of pain starting from the bottom on my feet, slowly advancing up my body._

__Beep beep beep…._ _

__My eyes opened to reveal the dark gray ceiling of the room that I was given. I rolled out of bed trying to shake the feeling of the memory that I was reliving through my dreams. Walking to the adjacent bathroom I moved to the sink to look at myself in the mirror. The person who stared back at me was different that the person that was there twenty-five years ago. The face has some wrinkles with many scars. There is a nasty scar that skips her eyes but crosses the corner of her lips to make her have a permanent snare. I still look young due to the many injects that were given to me at the time that the medical procedure happened. I sighed, turned on the shower water and started my day from there. While in the shower I am thinking through the things that has happened over the years. Becoming one of three left from the ten that survived the procedure. I completed my morning routine and pulled on the thick black cargo plants that are over the combat boots that I have put on. The tank top is a light grey with the UNSC logo on it. Grabbing my black jacket with my number on the left shoulder. The number illustrated in dark red is TV-466. I walked to the door took one last look at the accommodations that I am currently staying at. The door opened to allow me access to the hallway and I noticed that the Spartan 117 or better known as Master Chief was standing with his fist up ready for a knock. I noticed that he was in dark grey cargo pants with a light grey t-shirt that was tight over his shoulders, arms, and pectorals. Which I have heard was a very good view to the rest of the females onboard the ship. Master Chief dropped his hand and took a step back._ _

__“Master Chief, what can I help you with?” I stepped out of my room into the space that he opened up when he took a step back. Some people stopped to stare at both of us trying to gage what this encounter could be._ _

__“Gunnery Sergeant, I was on the way to the galley and wanted to see if you would join me?” Master Chief looked uncomfortable by the shifting of his feet. I smiled as best as I could and gave a slight nod, indicating that I would join him. I took a step to the left to get around him and start heading towards the galley. There was no small talk between us but that is how I like it. If there is something needed to be said. I would have said it then. We reached the galley and stepped into the line for food. Moving slowly forward and the individuals before us gathered their food and found a seat to obtain. I passed through the line with not a lot of issues. I informed the Master Chief that I am going to the far-right corner in the back, he nodded his head after pinpointing the exact seating that I was looking at. I moved forward with a purpose and I captured the seat with my presence. I sat down and looked down at the food. The food that I got was a medium sized steak with mixed vegetable that kind of looked like corn and peas. A roll was placed on the side that seemed like it was fresh earlier today. The table shifted from the sheer mass weight of Master Chief taking a seat and placing his own tray down._ _

__“How is training with the marines going for you, Master Chief?” I looked at him after I took a bit from the interesting vegetables. He looked at me with a shake of his head and amusement shining through his eyes._ _

__“It is going alright. They have a lot to learn.” He took a sip from the cup that is in front of him. “You can call me John when we are in this type of environment.” He adjusted in the seat to a different position of comfort._ _

__“Valkyrie and they will get there but we get so many new ones from boot camp that we lose too early.” I tilted my head as I complicated the dynamic that we are currently in with Fleet Admiral Hood getting a cease-fire order with the Sangheili. John nodded his head and moved his wrist to the right for me to notice wording written on the wrist. “John, I would suggest you might want to cover up your soul mark before anyone else decides they want to try and distinguish the words. Unless you have already met your soulmate.”_ _

__“I have met him already.” Was the short reply as he looked over to me notice my own soul mark on my wrist. “Have you met yours yet?” I shook my head into a ‘no’ with a neutral expression._ _

__“Do you want some help with your troops?” I looked at my empty plate and sighed._ _

__“Yes, that would be accessible. Cortana will contact you when the training session will happen.” He stood up and grabbed his tray. I followed his lead and we went to the window to return our trays. Then headed out of the galley to our own separate ways._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kodos if you like it.


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These marines are in for a rude awakening during training.

I moved along the hallway to the Spartans’ common room to relax and read over some books and entries that needed to be reviewed. The room consisted of the pale tan thick puffy couches and chairs scattered around a 30’x30’ room with a window to view the outer space. The windows view today was amazing with the background being black and a meteor shower of small vibrant colors passing to cause a dazzling view that required me to sit beside on the couch to watch. The book that I brought was on mythological creatures and deities. I continue to read further into the book.

I heard a ping from the wristwatch on my left arm signaling that my AI, Orion was trying to send a message. I pressed the button to allow him to present his hologram. The glowing forms of Orion, who looked like a pirate with the baggy pants and shirt with a pistol on his left hip, and Cortana display over the three-inch diameter hologram platform. Orion bowed with a huge flourish that is known for Orion and Cortana just waved her hand.

“John wants to inform you that he wants you at the training grounds in fifteen minutes.” Cortana states as she looked up at me with an inquisitor look. Orion rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“What she is trying to say,” Orion looked at Cortana, “is that Master Chief wants you to take your sniper rifle and find a good secure location to observe and fire from. The training for the marines is to overtake a fort with a sniper homing in on their location.” I nodded my head as I stood up to put the book back in its place.

“You are TV-466.” Cortana stated as I froze looking straight at here. “I cannot open anymore of your file. What are you hiding?” Orion smacked the back of Cortana’s head with a heavy sigh and a disappointed look.

“Orion take care of this. I am going to head to the training field.” I ordered as I closed the connection. I pressed my hand to my forehead. “Time to gather my suite and weapon. I think the marines will be shocked when they see how far I will be away to protect the fort.” I chuckled as I jogged out of the room and towards the armory for the enhanced warriors.

15 minutes later….

I am laying comfortably across at least three thick tree branches with my large anti-tank/anti-aerial sniper rifle sitting on a platform, attached to the tree, which is disguised by much smaller branches and leaves. Orion, over the communication device in her ear, stated that the training session is starting and to change her eyesight to long range zoom. I closed my eyes and felt the change in my eyes. I reopened my eyes and noticed that everything over a hundred feet or more is much clearer now. I brought the butt of my rifle to my shoulder, set my cheek onto the stock and looked through the scope to locate the marines that need to pass this training environment.

I noticed movement to the right and noticed that the marine’s squad has not spread out when they needed to. I sighed at how untrained this squad is. This is going to be a disappointment, I thought to myself. I gathered myself, put my finger on the trigger, and started to fire around the squad. I watched as they started to freak and scatter. Some just froze and they had to be dragged away to not be shot. From this position I could not see their locations anymore. Though one brave member decided to through a grenade to try and deter anyone from trying to sneak up on them when they are vulnerable. I stood up from my spot into a crouch with my weapon and climbed down the tree to change my location. I looked around the slightly wooden area to identify my next stake out location. I found that location to be at the base of a tree overlooking the fort and surrounding areas. The marines that I was supposed to make this exercise difficult for and I have them right in my sights. I changed my rounds and magazine to friendly paint pallets and shot all fifteen marines.

“Stop the exercise, Titan Squad has been eliminated,” Cortana voiced out from overhead, “meet at the classroom in ten minutes.” I sat up from my location and started to pack my gun. I heard a sound behind me, and I turned quickly to throw a punch at the individual. The hit connected with the other individual’s chest and the got pushed back by ten feet. I noticed that it was John. He looked up and let out a startled noise.

“Your eyes! They are yellow with what seems like a gear for the iris.” John rubbed his chest lightly as he moved forward. “That was a good punch. I have not been pushed that far back in many years.” John kept looking at my eyes. I was started and blinked my eyelids two times and my eyes went back to their normal brown color.

“I cannot devolve the information you are looking for until I am given the order to.” I stated as I backed away and started to pack away my gun. I stood up and fell into step with John as we headed to the classroom to debrief the marines of how they did with this exercise. When we arrived, I made a stop at the armory to drop off my weapon and my armor, the marines looked so down about not being able to obtain the fort.

“Men,” John started, and every man sat up straight awaiting to listen to what they need to work on. “That could have gone better. You stayed as a group until Valkyrie fired a round scatter the group. Even then some of you froze.” The men who froze looked ashamed. “Cortana pull up the picture of their locations before the first shot.”

The imaged displayed on the wall directly behind John and me. The picture showed that to the right-hand side of the screen was wood land that started out from the upper right as very light wooded then further down to the bottom right frame was heavily wooden that spreads to the bottom left corner. The upper left corner was open plain which had no coverage. The fort was situated in the middle of the conjoining parts of each unique portion of the terrain. The fort consisted of just some wooden walls put up and some fake turrets placed about. A bright yellow circle in the upper right quarter in the middle of the lightly dense wooden area showed where the marine group was located. Then a bright white rectangle to the lower left dense quarter showed the location of where I was located. There was a good thousand-five hundred feet away.

I turned away from the picture to see the men staring at me with slacked jaws.

“You can’t do that with a normal sniper!” A marine with blonde hair, dark green eyes, tan skin, and slight build stated. I looked to see his name tag and found that his name was Flare. I put a mental note to put in his record that he was one of the marines who froze. John continued telling them what they did wrong and how to fix it. I really did not care too much to listen in. I came back into focus to see John standing in front of me. He just watched me. I tilted my head in a question and he stated that there was a mission debrief that we are needed at. We both left the classroom to head to the debriefing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kodos if you like it.


	3. Mission Brief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting some of the team members.

I walked behind John into the dark gray mission room with harsh luminescent lights from above. The lights basked everything in shadows that were not already there. A dark metal table that holds twenty-four individuals around sits in the middle of the room and has a hologram display system set up in the middle of the table to allow the AIs to make an appearance without requiring further interaction with individuals. The far-left wall and directly in front of the door displayed dark displays that will be used to post pictures and maps on. To the left of the door were some, in my mind, non-important low-ranking officers awaiting orders to sit. To the right I noticed four unique individuals that I have had the allowance to fight at one time. Now due to the time of peace and reconciliation between our two races, we are trying to play nice. That is what I have been told by the upper chain of command. The one that caught my eye first was the one in solid white armor. This person’s skin was black and stepped forward toward John. His jaw opened to display teeth but seemed to be a smile that John had warranted. John stepped forward and clasped forearms with a slight pat to the back. This indicated that he knew this one and was friendly enough to do that. John turned back and waved me over.

“Thel this is Valkyrie,” John nodded his head to me. “Valkyrie this is Thel or better known at the Arbiter.” I raised my hand to do a handshake and was received with much gratitude from the other species.

“I am sorry, but your name will be difficult for many of my race to pronounce correctly.” Thel pulled what seemed like an ashamed look to his features. He was handsome in his own unique way but not what I would be looking for. “No offense.”

I chuckled and shook my head and replied, “I take no offense to it. Many people call me either Val, Titan, or TV-466. You and your men are welcome to call me which ever one is the most comfortable to say.” Thel nodded his head with a thankful look in his eyes. Then waved for the rest of his men to join him.

“I would like to present my Fleet Master Eton Ader,” Thel stepped aside the one in the green and white armor stepped forward. “My Special Operations Officer, Rasi Vern,” The one in the red armor stepped forward and nodded his head. “And then my ship-master, Viti Swint.” the last one in blue armor stepped forward and nodded. I nodded to each of them when they stepped forward.

“Nice to meet you all.” I stepped aside to allow John to talk further with them about something. My focus happened to be on the reptilian-humanoid individual in green and white armor. At a closer look he had strikingly black skin. Which looked smooth and soft in areas and rough in others. I noticed that his eyes were a striking blue that I have not seen on anyone. I would call it beautiful and I could look into them all day long if I was allowed to. I observed that his mandibles moving slightly and saw that there was white intricate tribal design across the lower mandibles that continues up into the upper part of the mandibles to form a sort of tattoo. I looked down his strong neck to his chest that would most likely look fit without the armor. I continued to observe the white tattoo design continues further down on his neck, to his arms and chest, and even further down to his legs. He, I am guessing it is he, seems like a trustworthy and interesting sort that I would like to get to know further when the time is right.

The doors opened behind me and a voice from the center of the table asked us all to sit down. I sat down closest to the door with my back to the corner directly across from it. I felt the chair struggle to not collapse. This indicates that either I will be standing or not moving from this chair for the rest of this meeting. I saw the chair beside me move away to see Eton sit down with ease. I still heard the creak from the chair under his weight. I snickered lightly and noticed that he looked at me with what I would assume is a smile. I turned my head to the person at the end of the table as he cleared his voice to gather out attention.

“The Arbiter and I have talked about doing a joint operation to see how the compatibility would be.” He turned to look at Cortana. “From our gather information there is some rebel troops from the Covenant that are staying low and terrorizing the town of Azeilth. We, humans, are sending in these numbers and names 117, 466, Jefferson, and Johnson. The Arbiter and his squad of ten are joining us.” The General nodded to the other three Sangheili in the room. “The mission will start with the, as we like to name it, flying black Thunderbird.” Some of the men around the room started to chuckle.

“What is a flying black Thunderbird?” Eton questioned beside me as the other three of his races and the Master Chief were confused. Then Cortana and Orion became visible in the hologram display. When he asked this, I felt a weird sensation happening in my head and chest. I remembered the words written on my thigh that could not be erased during my procedure. The words that I always trace over before I head to bed are ‘What is a flying black Thunderbird’. I felt like there was a pull that just initiated like a wildfire as he said those five words. I felt slightly dizzy as I am trying to figure out what is going on.

“I,” I had to clear my throat then continues, “am the flying black Thunderbird.” I noticed his eyes widen and what I would describe as a heavy but light pressure in my chest. It felt like the first time my armor synced with my body and formed a slight bond to be able to respond to me when I was not around. Though this bond feels a lot stronger than what my armor was like. Though I will have to investigate this interesting development because I am not sure of it. I turned my head back to the hologram display and noticed Orion’s glance in my direction with a slight smirk to his lips.

“They all have the need to know,” The General told the two AIs. Both AIs nodded their heads. “Besides the Spartan program, there was another program that was taking place at the same time. It was called the Titan program. They are just smaller, much denser versions of the Spartans with some altercations. She is one of three lasting Titans to survive along these years. With her dense bone and muscle, Titan Valkyrie four-six-six, can drop from high orbital locations and land without an injury. Her extra attributes to her are some unique eyesight.” The General told the very generic view of the whole program. I was not going to elaborate on it either. Everyone around the table seemed either in shock or just plain unsure of what to think. The General continued with the mission plan. Which we all knew would not follow what he said at all. The most that would be correct would be dropping out of the sky at whatever speed to suddenly hit the ground with an impact. I listened in to know that they will use civilians as shields if need be- don’t shoot them! That is the most that I get out of these meetings anyways because they are all the same - shoot this, do not shoot that, hide from this, get this object, blow this up, and do not get killed. The General called this all to a wrap and dismissed us. I stood up quickly and left before I could be stopped by the Sangheili with the dazzling blue eyes and black skin.

As I reached my room I sat down at my desk and opened the data pad I had. I was so confused about what I am feeling and how it feels like a bond but not really one either. I just do not know for sure. I asked Orion to bring up all the searches on bond. I did not know there were so many definitions of bonds. I told him that anything with a mother and a child are out of the search. Then I noticed that there were some older definitions. My curiosity got the better of me and I start to read them. Though these bonds were of the movie and the money sense in the past. As I continued reading, I noticed the time was 2115 and I set down my data pad. I stood up and started my nightly routine, which consisted of a shower, facial routine, braiding my hair, brushing my teeth, and settling into my bed. I fell asleep with the thought of what this feeling means, maybe I should talk to Master Chief about it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kodos if you like it.


	4. Mission Brief from Eton's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eton's Point of View on how the situation happened.

Eton’s Point of View

I stepped off our ship onto the UNSC ship named _Lightspear_ and noticed many of the humans running around doing their daily life that is needed to be completed. They looked like the Grunts that would always be underfoot. A human with unattractive features with pale skin and brown eyes, approached my group and announced his name to be LT. Anthony Neale. This Neale human is to escort us to the room that the mission debriefs, that I am about to partake in. I waited for the rest of my group to follow the human and I brought up the rear. I observed the surroundings. The walls were a light gray with harsh lights that hurts my eyes slightly. Walking down the hallway we took a couple of turns to reach the room. The room has dark gray walls, harsh lights, and a dark, large, metal table in the middle of the room. Two screens perpendicular to each other sat on the walls shinning a black and reflecting the light depending on which direct and height you were at. I am safe for the time being. My group moved to the closest corner to the door as we started talking among ourselves.

“Arbiter, isn’t your soulmate here on this ship?” The Special Operations Officer, Rasi Vern, asked while looking at the Arbiter. This caught my attention and I looked also to see a slight blush to dominate his cheeks.

“Yes, Rasi,” The Arbiter nodded his head. “He is here, and he is the one that we call Demon.” I chuckled at this irony. The one that he had to make right by is his soulmate and from watch him rubbing his wrist. It has been recent when they completed the bond and had intercourse. I am now aware that I am the only one without a soulmate in this group of four. I shook my head and listened into the conversation.

“Are you hoping to spend some quality time with him before?” The shipmaster, Viti Swint, asked while wiggling his mandibles and eyebrows in a suggestive manner. The Arbiter went even redder, if that is even possible with his dark brown skin.

“I would like for that to happen, but it will have to be the right time.” Arbiter stated softly as he looked around the room. The door opened and some small male humans walked in. Well they more like shuffled in and kept glancing at us with unsure glances. I shook my head at this observation. Humans can be strange. It was some time before the door opened again. I turned my head and noticed a large human male and a slightly large human female walk through the door. The male was large with muscles, mannerism, and stature; this is the one that we call the Demon. That is the right name to call him in my mind. He has pale skin with many scars along the skin that is showing on his arms. He has stern blue eyes with a scar running over the top of his nose to the edges of his eye sockets. I smelt the Arbiter’s pheromones rise at the sight of the man. I have now recognized this Demon as the Arbiter’s mate.

The Arbiter walked to his mate and gave him a comrade handshake with a pat on the back. They talked softly and then pulled away. His mate, John, motioned for the second human to come forward. I was able to get a better look at her. She was shorter than me by at least two heads; shorter than the male by a head or so. She was of moderately muscular build with some plumpness in the right areas as I have gathered from human culture that the Arbiter had all of us read up on. Her hair was a brown that was not dark but was not light and depending on which angle the light is hitting it there is a red tint to it. I observed her face starting at her eyes. Her eyes did not seem anything special just a brown that is typical with the human genetics. The light tan color to her skin indicates that she works outside in the sun a bit and helps with softening her complexion. Though the scar, that barely misses her right eye, cuts into her cheek and her lips. This results in what a human considers a snare but to me it just shows how strong her survival instinct is.

“Thel this is Valkyrie,” John nodded his head to the female. “Valkyrie this is Thel or better known as the Arbiter.” I saw recognition highlight her eyes as she looked him up and down. What confused me is that she held out her hand and the Arbiter placed his hand in hers and shook it up and down once. She seemed satisfied with the result.

“I am sorry, but your name will be difficult for many of my race to pronounce correct.” Thel explained to the female. I nodded my head in the back due to understanding his sentiments in not wanting to offend this female. “No offense.” If I could smack the Arbiter across the head at least once. This would be time. You do not tell any female, no matter the race, ‘no offense’. They will take offense to it anyways.

“I take no offense to it. Many people call me either Val, Titan, or TV-466. You and your men are welcome to call me which ever one is the most comfortable to say.” The woman replied after chuckling. I am thankful that she did not take offense and demand further action taken on her end to retain her honor.

The Arbiter started introducing each of us and the female acknowledged each of us with a slight head nod. Then John and the Arbiter started to talk together with Rasi and Viti. I noticed that the female was focused on me and just observed me. I allowed her to because if we are to work together. We must know what each other looks like. The doors open at that moment and we all went to our seats. The female took a seat nearest to the door but with her back to the wall behind us. She is able to see everyone in the room at once, smart female. I keep to myself when I hear her chair groan under her weight and how stiff she became after the sound. I am guessing this has happened before.

The human general started out the conversation. “The Arbiter and I have talked about doing a joint operation to see how the compatibility would be.” He looked at the blue AI in the middle of the table. “From our gathered information there is some rebel troops from the Covenant that are staying low and terrorizing the town of Azeilth. We, humans, are sending in these numbers and names 117, 446, Jefferson, and Johnson. The Arbiter and his squad of ten are joining us.” I am part of the squad that is being sent in. I would like to see what this female would do in battle. The general continued. “The mission will start with the, as we like to name it, flying black Thunderbird.” I was confused about the reference as was my brothers due to the reference that most of the humans got besides the Demon.

“What is a flying black Thunderbird?” I voiced my question to this attack that they would like us to perform. I noticed a slight movement from my left. She moved her hand slightly as if hurt or just getting a tingling.

“I,” the voice said from my left. I turned my attention to the female. “Am the flying black Thunderbird.” My world just changed. Everything about her just enhanced more and I loved how everything looked on her. This strange female is my soulmate. The one that is my other half made for me and I for her. She turned her head back to the front where the General was at. I miss having her eyes on me. The general started talking about what she is. She is called a Titan. So, just a smaller version of the Arbiter’s mate. I looked back at my mate with a fond look in my eyes as I looked at her. I do wonder what her enhanced eyesight means. Do they change color, I wondered as the meeting continued. I noticed that she was not paying attention too much to what was being said.

The word dismissed passed the General’s lips and Valkyrie basically jumped out of her seat and left the room before I could get my feet underneath me all the way. I was on my feet a few seconds after her along with the Spartan and my group. We all headed on out and John called out to her as she continued down the hallway. She did not look back but dipped into a room. I went to knock on the door until a blue face of the male AI appeared.

“Give her some time. She is unsure of what she is feeling. This is all new to her. Ask the Arbiter how long it took the Spartan to acknowledge anything with him and say it back again.” The face stated and looked me straight in the face. “My name is Orion. I am the AI assigned to TV-466 or Valkyrie. If you want to know how she is doing or some stories. Just call out my name to the surrounding walls and I will be with you to talk with you. Good day.” The face vanished and I turned around dejected and feeling low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kodos if you like it.


	5. Memory, Research, and Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie is trying to disappear for a bit. Then an enlightening situation.

_“You are one of ten Titans that survived the operation,” The loud voice said. “Congratulations.” After this last statement, I was able to hear the offset of the steps of a very heavy man walking away. Then I noticed the pain that has set into my body and bones. It still feels like my skin has been peeled from my body then replaced again to have the whole process repeated for a couple of times. However, the one location that provides throbbing pain is in my eyes and head. I have a huge pounding headache that feels like I have Chief Gonza stomping his boot onto my head. Though my eyes feel like they are splitting from within then being roasted over an open fire with the last portion being stabbed with needles constantly. This is an ongoing pain that I have woken up with today. I know that there are only ten out of the forty individuals who came into the procedure. I wonder what will become of the ten of us. I heard shuffling around to my right and a grunt. Before I could realize what is happening my bed started to roll away._

I sat up with a slight scream on my lips as I woke up to Orion calling out to me. He noticed that I was still freaking out and contacted whomever he did through these periods. I could not see. My vision seemed blocked and I knew that it was because of the sheer remembrance of blind pain that I felt there. I heard my door open quickly and sounded like three heavy-set people walked in.

“Do not touch her Master Chief.” Orion called out quickly after I felt the bed dip. “Talk to her and calm her down.” Orion sounded to be in a bit of anxiety in his voice for me. I tapped around my bed to feel what was around. I felt the thick wool blanket and semi-soft sheets around me. The pillow was stuck against my lower back and the wall. I placed my hand on the wall to my right. It was sturdy and made me feel a bit more secure about my surroundings.

“Val, you are safe.” John’s deep thick voice stated slowly, as if he was talking to a frighten child. “You are in your room onboard the UNSC Lightspear. I am sitting on your bed, Thel is standing right behind me, and Eton is standing at the foot of your bed. We will not allow anything to happen to you. Neither will Orion.” I heard all the people in my room, and I started to hyperventilate a bit. I felt movement at the foot of my bed dip down and something touch my leg. I gathered myself and tackled the individual back onto the ground with a heavy thud. I placed the person into a chock hold in between my thighs. I grabbed the bed frame with one hand and pulled me and the individual closer to the frame. I felt two hands with four fingers on each grip my legs and try to pry them apart. I could not hear what was going on around me due to the white noise that was happening in my ears at the time. The noise started to go away, and I heard chocking sounds, someone tell the person to be calm and then another person to stay out of the room.

My vision slowly came back to me and I looked down at my legs. I saw black skin with dark blue eyes staring at me with hope. I released my hold on the alien’s neck from in between my legs. I scrambled back from him. Eton panted and just turned over to open his airway while staying close to me. I felt a pain spread in my chest, which felt like a suffocation feeling spreading through my chest. I felt so ashamed of what I did.

“I am sorry,” I called out as I tried to push myself into the corner, “Orion warned you not to touch me. Therefore, this is the result.” I crawled onto the bed away from the now breathing Sangheili. He does not look ashy anymore. John moved towards me with his hands up to show that he means no harm. Thel helped his man to get back onto his feet. Eton stood up on steady legs and looked at me.

“Eil Cheenoh Deedah, I am well. You did not cause me any injury.” Eton spoke his language for the first words. I was complexed about the translation. However, how Thel reacted to the words means that they are very intimate and important. I noticed that John got even closer. I sighed and realized that I have calmed down now. I moved to the edge of the bed and stood up without a faulter.

“I hope that there will not be further injury that I have cause out of this result,” I swept my hand into the direction of my bed. “Thank you three for coming to help me. I am fine now, and I would like to start my day without changing in front of you.” I smiled at them as well as I can. “Well I can. It is not like I have not changed in front of men before.” I mumbled under my breath. I heard a growl from Eton. I would love to smack my forehead lightly due to forgetting that all three could still hear me perfectly fine. All three nodded and walked out with a backward glance to me. I sighed as the door closed.

“Orion, please say that I have not done anything else to make the relations between out species in a backward spiral.” I asked as I walked into the bathroom and continues with my morning routine. I made my mind up that I will try to avoid all three while I gather more information about the connection and feeling that I have.

After avoiding all three on the way to the galley and back. I hid in my room as I continued to do further research on it. Many times, I have gotten frustrated and had to put down the data pad, ask Orion where all three are located then head to the gym to relieve some excess stress that I have obtained from the failed research.

At this time of 1900, I left the gym for the third time today. I heard a chuckle to my left. I got into a fighting stance and saw that it was Eton. I stood back up and backed away from him.

“I know you are avoiding me.” Eton stated as he matched each step that I took backwards. I saw John and Thel walk around the corner and saw the two of us here.

“Come join us for dinner.” Requested Thel. “There will be no refusals.” I nodded my head at the command that was giving.

“Let me freshen up then I will meet you there.” I said as I waked in the direction of my room. All three followed me, I knew that I lost a losing battle between the three. They joined me in my walk to my room. They even walked in and sat down about the chairs and desk I had in there. I resigned myself to the shame and gather the clothing that I need to change into after I get out of the shower. I brought everything into the bathroom and started my shower. I heard the two Sangheili talking and could not understand what they are saying.

20 minutes later and in the line for food…

I grabbed my tray and moved further down the line with Eton behind me and Thel in front of me. Both were making sure that I did not leave before gathering food and sitting down with them. I felt Eton’s eyes on my as I moved to the seating that they choose. I observed how John kept brushing again Thel. I remember from yesterday morning of seeing the soul mark. I am still not sure what a soul mark or soulmate was. I will have to do further research on it and ask Orion to tell me what he might know.

I took small bites of the steak that I have in front of me as I listen to the three talk about the up coming mission. They were stating that having me be the first to land would be too risky. I chuckled and that gathered their attention to me.

“It is not about it is too risky. Rather it is about,” I paused for effect and all three leaned a bit forward to listen. “I will break the craft before we even land due to the amount of weight that I will be even after I step into my suit. Just myself outside of the suit I am less than six hundred pounds. All thanks to the dense muscle and metal bones that I obtain. My suit adds nearly three hundred pounds to my weight and that does not include my weapons. That is why I will jump out of the aircraft as quickly as I can from take-off.” I noticed all their slacked jaws. They seemed astonished that I would be that heavy and that is usually everyone’s first thoughts.

“You?” Thel waved his hand up and down towards my body. I nodded my head. “What else did the General not say that might be important for this mission?” I felt a hand brush my thigh. I jumped looked at Eton and scooted further away.

“Yes, there are something that might help.” I stated as I took a sip of my water. “I can see into the dark, see through walls, and see heat temperatures given what I need them for. My eyes will change color depending on what I need to use.” I set my cup down as I slowly stood up. “Thank you, gentlemen, for being excellent dinner guest. I need to head back to my room to gather the needed things for the mission.” I walked away and gave the tray to the window as normal. I headed towards my room with a shake of my head. My name was called behind me, I turned and saw that Eton walked up to me.

“Let me walk you to your room.” Eton said as he stepped up beside me. I felt the weird feeling again in my chest. It feels so right but it just confuses me so much. I am not sure of what this feeling is. I felt Eton’s hand move to press again my lower back. I felt kind of intimidated from his shear height. Though I cannot get the though of how good looking he is from this angle. There were some thoughts that I never had before presented themselves. Just makes it even more curious. We continued towards my room; I noticed many people made a path for us to walk through. Either it was from him with his sheer height or just a different species.

We reached my door after a slightly uncomfortable silence. Eton slide his hand across my back, down my arm to my hand. He brought my hand up to he mandibles and gave a Sangheili equivalent to a kiss on the back of my hand.

“You are beautiful, Val.” He stated as he pulled away from my hand. I felt heat upon my face, and I backed up into my door. “Good night.” He bowed lightly and turned and walked away. I turned as the door opened and ran in. The kiss felt so good, but I am not sure if I want to pursue this good feeling or not.

“Orion, make a note for when we come back to research soul marks and soulmates.” Orion acknowledged my request. I went about getting everything together for the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kodos if you like it.


	6. Mission Ready and Deployment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird looks and suit of armor

_“Get ready marines, we are about to open the hatch in ten minutes,” a monotoned voice announced over the communication circuit that was attached to every helmet in the Pelican. “Take out as many of those scumbags as you can.” The communication circuit when quiet and all the marines shouted out with excitement. I looked around at all the marines. They all look the same, in a muddy green armor with helmets that cover their face. The marines looked seemed excited, they kept checking their gear and weapons. I felt unusual. This is the first time in this black full body armor. It is not as bulky as the Spartan’s armor that I have seen around. I told Orion to get everything ready and that I will be taking the assault rifle first and to have it magnetized to the suit for jump. I reached behind me and grabbed the rifle and had to carefully move it to my front. I heard many men gasp from the sheer size of my rifle. My assault rifle is at least twice or three times as big as theirs. Once the weapon was in my arms, Orion acknowledged tether connection. I was startled by the sudden red light flashing at the entrance of the of the hatch. Then a countdown from ten was announced over the communications circuit. I shifted my feet slightly and heard a crunch from below me. It is a good thing that I am going first, I thought. The hatch opened slowly to show the night sky of the orbit. There were very few stars in view and the wind was thrashing into the Pelican that the men were grumbling._

_“Jump Titan.” Orion ordered sternly as I moved into action. I pushed off with my right foot and took a step forward. I kept walking but the view opened more as I neared the end of the ramp. I pushed myself off the end of the ramp._

I was awoken by Orion telling me to get up and head to the armory to gather my gear and get into my armor. I chuckled, rolled out of bed and shook away the memory of my first mission drop. That was when they realized that I had to get out of the Pelican much earlier than that time. They now know that I need to jump at the exact moment that we hit the orbital sphere around any planet. For I am lighter in space in my armor and just my body in general. I walked to the bathroom and completed my morning routine.

I gathered my few bags as I looked down at my body. I am in a skintight black bodysuit with glowing neon blue cyber lines throughout starting at the square that is on my chest and back. They are what allow my suit and Orion to monitor my homeostasis, body function, and movement to insure that everything will be good. I have always gotten an uncomfortable feeling every time I enter my armor because the body suit rises in the areas that I am unable to fix while in my suit. I grabbed the three protein bars that I have stashed in my room and headed out my door eating the first one. The protein bars taste chalky with a hint of flavor that is unknown. The package of these three says chocolate chip cookie; I am not sure what that even means. They just did their job.

I walked down the hallway towards the armory. The only place that has the brightest lights besides medical. I am not looking forward to walking into there. The doors to the armory slid open to reveal the pristine beige colored walls. There were two enclaves on each wall making the room have six total. The center of the room held a slightly raised platform with monitors around to allow the engineers to see the diagnostics of the equipment and make changes when need to. To the first enclave on the left holds my armor but in between the two enclaves on the left. There is a large door that enters the showers and small locker room that we can keep out things in. I turned to my left and studied the enclave. My black armor was hanging around curved walls awaiting a time to be put back on. The armor was a smaller and less dense than the Spartan’s armor. I could tell that the armor has been recently been worked on due to the welding marks left on the lower leg and arm. It gave the armor a unique warped look to it. The helmet was unique also. The face visor of the helmet was silver instead of the same color of the suit. I do not know why that is, but it is. I looked to the right of the assembly area to see my weapons. They were almost comical really. It had my assault rifle, large sniper rifle, pistols, and grenade launcher resting on the weapons rack that looked to almost crumble under the weight. I shook my head and walk towards my armor until I felt eyes on me. I turned my head to the right to notice that John, Thel, Eton, Viti, and Rasi were staring at me. I looked around confused on why they would look at me with such diverse expressions. John and Thel looked on with contempt and amusement. While Viti and Rasi looked on with slacked jaws and they almost dropped their weapons. The last one was Eton, he looked like he has seen something that he would want to consume.

I noticed that all five of them are in their armor. I guess that I was the last one. I walked and stepped up into my assembly unit. I gathered my hair and put it into a tight bun. I felt my face pull tight from putting my hair into a bun. I turned to the touch pad to my left and typed in my code to start the assembly of my armor.

The machine whirled into life and washed me in a light blue light. The metal arms moved around and started to move the armor for the legs around and required me to step into the boots. They tighten the armor until it was snug then continued with the joint and upper leg protectors. Then continue with assembling the rest of my armor. Before the helmet was placed on the assembly station asked me to complete the follow movements: squat, jump, lunge left, right, front, and back, bend forwards and backwards, and twist while moving my joints around to see if there was any issues from the movement. I informed the station that there were no restrictions and no things that need to be changed.

“Roger that, Titan.” The automated slightly feminine voice of the assembly unit stated. “Get ready for helmet placement.” I gathered myself as I watched my helmet descend onto my head and hearing the connections whirling and grinding into place. The helmet was secure. The screen came alive with the boot up sequence and then everything came to light. The left side of my visor screen showed the display of Orion and the enemy display unit under him. To the right of the visor scree was the assessment of the armor, weapons, and team members. All of this was in pale green color while I can still see through it all to see my surroundings.

“Valkyrie,” Orion’s voice came over the communications unit of my suit. “You will need these weapons for this mission. The anti-tank/anti-aerial sniper rifle SRT-455, Magnum M6H2 Pistol, and the assault rifle.” I acknowledged the statement of my weapons. I stepped out of the assembly unit and moved over to my weapons. I picked up the pistol and verified all the ammunition that I needed for the unit and attached it to my right thigh through magnetic tether. I placed the extra two magazines for the pistol into the right thigh hidden compartment for the ammunition. The pocket hissed closed as the magazines were fit in correctly and securely. I looked over at my assault rifle and sniper and decided to place the sniper onto my back. I verified that the weapon was cleaned, functional, and armed. Before I placed the sniper onto my back, I took the four extra magazines that I need and placed them about my left thigh in the hidden compartments made just for this reason. After they were placed in the correct areas. I picked up the sniper rifle and very carefully unscrewed the barrel from the main body and placed both onto my back snuggly. I turned my attention to my assault rifle and repeated the same ingrained steps of checking the weapon as I did for the sniper rifle. I placed the two magazines in the hidden compartment in my left shoulder and placed the assault rifle onto my chest and made sure that it was secure. I was ready to start this mission.

“How do you feel?” I heard Orion ask as I turned around to walk out of my enclave.

“I am feeling resigned and ready to get the mission over with.” I replied and walked into the middle of the armory and opened my communications circuit to the five that are in the room.

“Are you ready to head to the ship?” The voice of John asked as he turned his covered head towards me. I saw apprehension on the faces of the Sangheili that was present. The four did another check of their weapons.

“Yes.” Was my simple answer as I looked over to the Sangheili in the green and white armor. I felt the unusual feeling in my chest again as I looked him up and down. Noting how the armor looked good on his body. His body seemed very lethal with all the movements that he was completing while checking his armor and weapons. I felt my face grow hot and Orion let out a chuckle.

“Then lets head to the ship.” John said after the confirmation of the Sangheili. We all agreed and followed John out of the armory. I think we would be a sight to see, considering all the people in the hallways moved to the walls to give us space to walk. We walked down few hallways to get into the hanger three.

The hanger was spacious with rough ground that was colored black from all the foot and wheel traffic on it and a painted large three in the center of the floor. The walls had hanger bays with all the set numbers for this one hanger. We walked towards the farthest open door in the hanger to see a pelican standing by and ready for launch. The two marines, Johnson and Jefferson and the other seven Sangheili all suited up in their armor with their weapons. They were mingling and from what I saw trying to understand the others culture for the most part.

“Load up.” John said as we walked into the hanger bay. I let everyone walk in and get settled. I stepped into the pelican and heard a slight buckling under me. I watched as the ramp door of the pelican closed and the countdown from five until we are sling shot into the surround space and heading towards the planet that we are needed on. I heard the marines grumble from the turbulence that was happening, and I tried not to move too much due to the metal under me might just give away. It was always unnerving to be on a pelican and worry about falling through. We flew through space as quickly as we could.

“Titan,” the voice of the pilot came over the communications circuit that was still open. “You will be dropping in ten seconds.” Then a count down started. I turned my head to the others and nodded. They all seemed startled to see me jump from this height. I turned back towards the ramp and watched it open. I saw the sun slowly rising around the planet with a dark orange color. It was a contrast to the rest of the space that was black and the dark blue of the planet. It was a beautiful sight, and this is one of the things that I love to watch as I jump out of any aircraft. 

“Go.” Was the stern last word I heard from the pilot as I walked off the ramp diving headfirst to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kodos if you like it.


	7. Chapter 7 – Mission Ready and Deployment from Eton’s Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New understanding about the bond and the way the female took it. Throat clenching and thrilling for a new adventure.

Eton’s Point of View

The female AI, Cortana, woke me up with stating that it was time. I sat up from the Spartan sized bed with pale blue bedding and moved to the edge of the bed. Placing my feet on the ground and pushing myself forward to allow my body to not rock back so much when I get up. I observed the light gray walls with the desk beside the foot of the bed having a soft illuminating light from the clock. I walked to the adjoining bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I see the scars and tattoos that I have obtained from my life. It is a face of a seasoned warrior and in my species something that the females call good looking. There is only one female for me and that is the female Titan with brown hair and enchanting brown eyes. The bond that I feel in my chest begs me to go to her and complete the ritual. I would love to be able to complete the ritual, only if she acknowledges me but after talking with the Arbiter about it. It all makes since now. They are not used to feeling anything besides neutral and getting fierce during battle. I recall the conversation that the Arbiter and I had.

_“Arbiter, I would like to talk with you privately.” I called out to him when we have returned to the hallway that is conjoined to your separate rooms. The Arbiter nodded his head and held the door open for me to follow him into the room that was provided. I looked around and saw that the walls were a light red color with black furniture and red bedding. I took the chair beside his desk and sat down._

_“What is the question that you have?” Thel asked as he sat down on his bed slowly. He let his legs rest in front of him as he got comfortable on the bed._

_“I know you are aware that I found my soulmate today. After so many years also.” I stated and he nodded his head. “I would like to know why she does not acknowledge me or the bond that we have.” I was frustrated from the turn. I know from the many Sangheili that have talked about finding their soulmate. How they have a bursting in their chest as the other says the words written somewhere on their body. Then a pulling, yearning, and burning feeling to be close to the other and to complete the ritual. The ritual consisted of, from what I have heard, amazing and mind-blowing intercourse with the feeling in your chest settling down. The feeling, as some say, becomes a comfortable warmth with small spikes of the other mate’s feelings seeping through. I want to feel all that at some point not just the pulling burning feeling I must be close to her._

_Thel made a noise in his throat as an acknowledgement to what he knows. “I know what you are feeling all too well. It took the Demon, John, a while to understand what he was feeling.” Thel settled even further into the bed. “John told me that they were never informed of what a soul mark and soulmate was. It seems the general population of the humans do.” Thel turned to look at me and gave a slight smile. “They, John and Valkyrie, have been through a medical procedure that changed their way of life. That is how I understand it. John described it as his body being torn apart and his soul splitting into many pieces before setting itself back into place again and becoming whole.” I was started to hear that was what happened. What pain she must have gone through to be even this confused._

_“That is awful. What they had to go through.” I said as I shifted my body in the chair to a much comfier position. Thel nodded his head in agreement to what I said. “So, she doesn’t even know what she is feeling.” I saw Thel nod his head with a sigh._

_“Yes, give her time to understand what it is that feeling is.” Thel rubbed his wrist over the wording that his mate says. “She will come around with and understanding. If not, she will confront you about it and demand an explanation. But you must be careful of how you go about it.” I nodded my head as I listened to Thel talk. “If you do not, you will lose her and be yearning for the rest of your life.” I was startled to hear this. I must take is moment by moment with her. Every second that I have with her will always be a blessing._

Shaking my head from the thoughts I completed my morning routine. I walked into the room again and towards the desk that holds my armor that I took of yesterday. I observed how the green and white melded together perfectly as if they were one. The armor held slight scratches and welding marks from being in battle and being repaired. I placed my armor on with precision and placed my weapons about my body as they were designed to go. I walked towards the door, thinking of what the may be served today in the galley. I walked out of the room and down the almost deserted hallways towards the galley with a need for nourishment.

After obtaining the food and eating it. I headed towards the armory. It took me a couple of tries to get there but once I entered the room. The bright illumination from the lights gave a harsh glare to everything that could reflect it. The walls were a light beige which were iconic due to most of the ship being many shades of gray. There was a total of six open enclaves to around the room. Each enclave had a set of disassembled armor and weapons with each. The first to my left when I walked in was black. The next was red, then blue, then gray, then the master chief’s green suit, and finally an ugly yellow colored suit finished on my right. The center of the room had a raised platform with what looked like computers spaced around it evenly for testing. I walked over to the other three Sangheili. I greeted each as we watched the Master Chief get into his armor. It was a different sensation. While for the Sangheili, we just place it on ourselves. The enhanced humans must have machines help them put it on. It looked like a lot of work and headache would come about from being turned this way and that to but even the smallest piece onto the body and mold it. The only the thing that the Master Chief would not allow the machine to put on was his helmet. He wanted to continue talking to Thel without an issue, it seems.

The doors opened to reveal my soulmate, Valkyrie. She was fitted in a skintight black suit with fingerless gloves. The suit had these odd blue lines weaving through out to make a unique pattern that accented her curves. I felt myself stop breathing for a bit at the sight of her. The lower parts of my armor were getting a bit tight and I tried to distract myself as much as I could, but I could not stop thinking about her. She walked over to her enclave that held the black armor. She stepped into the odd unit in the middle, typed in a pin, and the machine came to life. I could not keep my eyes from her. The machine placed her armor about her delicately yet securely, even making sure there were no restrictions to be had with movement. Truthfully, I would love to be her armor right now. I watched her be fitted for her helmet then move over to her weapons. I was shocked to see how large the weapons were for such a small person, but she was able to move around evenly. She turned and walked over to our group after she completed placing, her weapons about.

“Are you ready to head to the ship?” Master Chief asked. Thel gave the three of us a look and we rechecked our armor and weapons. After giving Thel the go ahead, he nodded to his mate. “Then lets head to the ship.”

We followed the Master Chief to the aircraft that will be taking us. I could not stop looking at the woman in the black armor. It sat snuggly again her and looked so divine. I did not pay attention to much besides that. We reached the aircraft and I saw the rest of my brethren there waiting for us.

“Load up.” The man in the green armor said. Everyone walked in besides the female. I noticed that she waited. I took a spot closest to the ramp after I noticed that was where she stood. She seemed very rigid before we even left the station. There was a countdown then a swift motion that had many of us stumble as we moved forward swiftly. The humans and Sangheili, besides the two in the full-bodied suits, grumbled about the turbulence that was happening; myself included. I observed that the small craft had several seats along the walls that the human men sat down in and got as comfortable as they can. I was startled out of my thinking by the voice of the pilot contacting the woman in black about a dropping. I knew it was going to happen and yet I was still fearful of watching her leave so soon. I saw the ramp start to lower and saw the way the sun’s orange light illuminated her armor in a soft glow. It made her look almost angelical if that was even possible. She walked towards the end of the ramp.

“Go.” Was the command that the female in black was waiting for. She launched herself off the back of the ramp. My hearts went into my throat and I almost followed her down. I was so scared. I could not see her anymore either and I desperately needed to. I must get a hold of my emotions before setting foot on the ground. I leaned my head back against the side of the craft and breathed slowly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Thel giving me a knowing look. I closed my eyes after that and started to settle my heart and get ready for the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kodos if you like it.


	8. Chapter 8 – Dropping Sensation and Wonderful New Landscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landing and mission plan set into motion.

I felt my lips pull at the scar from the wide grin I had on my face. The free-falling sensation is always exhilarating! I saw the altitude decrease in numbers fast as I plummet to the ground. I can feel my body being pushed back slightly from the wind resistance of the fall. I slowly start turning my body around so my feet will hit the ground first. I had to put some force into keeping my feet together for a fast decent and to have a safe enough landing. I cannot hear anything beside the wind going past my helmet fast. It sounded made sounds such as rustling and whistling too. I watched as the ground became closer and closer. I started to prepare myself for the impact of the ground and make mental checks of all my gear.

“Orion, verify all connections on the weapons are secure and tight for impact.” I stated as settled my arms across my chest and over the assault rifle in an ‘x’ shape. I wrapped my fingers over my shoulders for a more secure hold. Orion confirmed that all connections and tethers were secure and tight. He also informed me that the mechanisms in my legs will help absorb some of the impact from the fall. I sighed as I waited for the impact to happen in the next couple of minutes. During that time, I thought back to the time both Orion and I did completed our first free fall impact.

_Orion told me that the impact will have at the end of the countdown. I was extremely nervous for the impact. I have done some but never from this height. I will be the first to land from the squadron that was deployed to this mission group. I readied myself when I heard the number three. I realized too late that my feet were too far apart, and I will be coming in to fast to get a good stance when landing. I hit the ground and felt my armor give way from the pressure. I let out a couple of groans from the pain in my legs. I could not register what Orion was telling me._

_“The armor was not suited for the impact. You have been.”_

Orion caught my attention with stating I was thirty seconds away from impact. I braced myself and unlocked my fingers from my shoulders. I settled my hands on my assault rifle and waited for the ten second countdown. I heard Orion counting down. I kept my feet together until the last three seconds before I moved them to be shoulder-width apart.

I touched the ground with major force. I felt the ground beneath me give out and crumble below and around me. I kept moving downwards without any pain in my lower legs, which was great and expected now. I felt myself slowing down then stopping after all my downward motion was complete. I looked around me to see a huge crater that I made from the impact. I sighed and knew this would never be anything new. I looked down at my feet and noticed that they were stuck up to my knees in the ground. I heard Orion laughing at me due to this predicament. I had to chuckle also. This was the first time that I have had my feet and legs planted further into the ground than normal. Usually it was maybe two or three inches into the ground I am stuck in. I placed my hands onto the ground on either side of me and start to gently pull myself out of the ground. I finally felt some give from the ground and I popped out of the ground fast. To stop myself from doing a face plant into the very ground that I pulled myself from, I turned it into a roll which lasted just three rolls and I ended on my back. I huffed and stared up at the slowly lightening dark blue sky. I laid there for a bit catching my breath and waiting to hear that everyone has landed before I forge forward towards them.

“Val,” a familiar voice called over the communication circuit. “We have all landed and I am having Cortana send you the coordinates that we are at.” It was John’s voice that I heard. I heard a slight ping on the left side of my helmet and Orion opened the message to the coordinates and placed them on the radar to follow.

“Guess it is time for me to get up.” I informed Orion as I turned over and pushed myself up onto my feet. I looked around and saw a large crater that could fit at least three pelicans in it comfortably and none would be touching. I turned to the east and started walking to the edge of the crater and climbed out to the undamaged ground. Standing there I noticed that it looked like a desert with some dunes in the distance that the sun is slowly showing over. I observed a small animal scouring around further in the distance. I started moving out to regroup with everyone. The landscape was a mixed of colors between greens, yellows, browns, reds, and oranges. It was truly magical of a mix of color.

“Val we are closing in on the group.” Orion called out softly. “They are around the dune that is to your left.” I nodded my head and went in that direction. I walked around the due and saw a Spartan, two marines, and eleven Sangheilian warriors congregated in a circle and further forming a plan. I sent out the three-note friend whistle, so they knew that I was there. The group turned to see me, and I noticed that some of the Sangheilian warriors were a bit banged up from the impact. I viewed the small craters their capsules created at impact. I am always envious of the smaller craters. I walked over to the group and joined the circle.

“I will be going with Jefferson, Johnson, Eton, Risa, Viti, and the four others that were said to join.” John stated as he looked over at me with a nod. “The rest will be with the Arbiter.” I nodded my head and awaited to see where the two groups will be heading. John indicated that his group would go from the front and my group will be taking side with the cliff and doing some long-range shooting. John informed everyone that we are currently three miles away from the town as it is. I nodded my head and moved away from the group to change out my weapons. I took the disassembled sniper rifle from my back and replaced it with my assault rifle. Orion verified the secure magnetic connection and I continued assembling my sniper rifle with great focus. I checked everything all over again before telling the group that I was ready for the long range.

“Groups move out.” John and the Arbiter called out. We moved out towards our designated locations. The men and Sangheili were softly talking about what to expect. I walked silently in the direction with the large weapon that I have in my arms.

“Val,” Orion spoke to me. “This mission will require the specific attributes of long-range vision, heat sensing, and x-ray. That is from what I have gathered but I am not sure of what else will be needed.” I chuckled softly and under my breath agreed. I told Orion to let me know when my eyes changed from one to the other color. He agreed.

I blinked my eyes the first time and noticed a range of color being displayed. The colder areas were a multitude of blues and the warmer areas were a mix of reds, orange, yellows, and whites.

“Your eyes have turned pink.” Orion informed me. I nodded my head and blinked my eyes and focused on the next thing I need to have my eyes do. I opened them again, saw the colors were now dulled out and I can look through the superficial surroundings of the land, bodies, and slowly the buildings that were placed about the landscape. “Eyes are now a mix of pink and red.” Orion confirmed my very thoughts again. I felt a slight headache but pushed that aside as I kept moving with the group and my progress on changing my eyes to what is needed at the time. I blinked my eyes one more time and I could see well into the distance now with the included attributes of the previous two changes. “Your eyes are now a complete. With three equal parts pink, red, and yellow your iris has changed to the gear that is needed for the last change.” Orion said and I turned to look at the group lightly. We have now made it to a mile out and by the cliffs, our designated area to start at before we move forward. I settled my sniper rifle in my arms and brought it up to my shoulder to allow me to use the scope along with my eyesight. The group that I am with, set up all around me and was ready to continue forward. I looked into my scope and turned my vision onto the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kodos if you like it.


	9. Chapter 9 – Dropping Sensation and Wonderful New Landscape Eton’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eton's point of view that brings about a need for a picture and a cruel smile for the unwise.

Eton’s POV

My heart was still pounding away as I though of Valkyrie falling to the ground with no back up. I keep wondering how she deals with the free-fall and the landing. I have never liked the landing too much, but I do know that it is necessary for us to do. I breathed out slowly and let my body relax. I heard shuffling around me as I heard we were three minutes away from the drop zone. I moved towards my pod for landing and stepped in and settled against the padded back of the pod. I thought of how my soulmate was doing and that I would be down on the ground shortly to help cover her back. Before the countdown started, one of the pilots came around and closed the pods. Then the countdown started from ten. I felt the ground underneath the pod drop at the number three. I looked out the window provided and saw that I was plummeting through the air at a suffocating speed. It made me a little dizzy. I do not get the thrill that I got when I was younger. It was just a means to an end now. I do not know when the parachute deployed but it slowed my decent downward significantly. The pod that I was in landed on the ground with a hard and jarring thud. I grabbed the handle that was in the pod and pulled. This caused the front portion of the pod to be blown away and allow fresh air to flow into my nostrils. I hummed with a content sigh of smelling fresh air. I stepped out of my pod and noticed that the other pods have landed. Some of the men and Sangheili troops stumbled out a little shaken. I had to chuckle at that.

I observed the landscape and saw that it was covered in a light glow from the sun. There were hills of colors that one would say is orange, yellow, and red mixture. It was a background to the strange prickly trees in front of it. It looks like one of the locations on my home planet that I visited when I was young. I could think of a picture that should be taken at this exact moment. It would consist of Valkyrie a few meters in front of me in a position with her back turned to me, her hands crossed behind her head that was tilted backwards. Her hips would be tilted softly to the right side as her feet were spread apart. Her hair would be down and gently flowing the wind and her frame would be illuminated by the exquisite orange tinted daylight to highlight one side of her body. It would give her silhouette a distinctive look that I would love to see. I will need to ask Orion if he might have any pictures of my soulmate.

“Val, we all have landed, and I am having Cortana send you the coordinates that we are at.” Master Chief said over the communications circuit. It shook me from my thoughts of the picture of my soulmate. Thel motioned for us to gather around as we look at the map that Cortana illustrated through the display panel on the Master Chief’s suit.

“The city is made up of mainly stone structures.” Cortana’s voice said as she spoke from Master Chief’s suit. “The city is between flat plains and a cliff that drops to a lake more that a hundred feet below. The city has three districts that circle around each other.” Cortana changed the map to view the different levels by separating them. The inner most circle seemed to have the higher buildings and structures that were tightly built together. The second level seemed to have a mix of tall and short buildings with some space in between. This level seemed like a market level. The lower level had different sized buildings with a lot more space around them. There seemed to be some farms on this area. The lower level would be easier to cross due to the spacious area. However, there would not be much cover I thought. The two inner districts of the city provide more coverage for us but even more hiding spaces for the covenant scum that hid here. “There are seven main roads in and out of the city. The roads to the mountains happened to be covered with destroyed buildings from an earlier battle. So that leaves us with three main roads that we need to be weary of.” Cortana highlighted each of the seven roads. Then indicated which four had the structures obstruction them. I am thankful for the Ais that the humans brought with them. They are helpful. “The towns people fear the covenant that are currently in there. They will try to stay out of the way as much as they could. “The area by the cliffs happen to be higher than the city itself. If there is a sniper within out group, I would place them there with a few people to cover them.” Cortana stated as she raised the cliff side and indicated where the best place the snipe should set up.

To my left I heard three distinct whistles and Master Chief put his weapon down again. I saw the black suit of my soulmate walking over the small ridge of the hill. I smiled as I saw that she was completely fine. I did note that there was some dust around her knees, and I held in a chuckle knowing what had possibly happened. She walked over to the circle that we conveniently created around the map.

“I will be going with Jefferson, Johnson, Eton, Risa, Viti, and the four others that were said to join.” Master Chief stated. I looked at my soulmate in the black armor with a slightly disappointed look. “The rest will be with the Arbiter.” I know why I was split into the Demon’s group. I would have been more focused on staying closer to my soulmate and my body would try to complete the ritual with her.

“Arbiter’s group will head to the cliffs and set up a sniper. Val you will be the sniper. The others will surround you for cover as you shoot.” The Master Chief said as my soulmate stepped back and started to switch and assemble the very weapon she needs. “My group will be going through the front of the city. We will split up into three groups and cover the three open streets carefully yet quickly. Get ready to move out.” The green armored man said as he checked his weapon and got it settled. He walked over to the Arbiter and placed his hand on his shoulder. It seemed like a very appreciative gesture that both needed to have.

“Groups move out.” Arbiter and his mate said at the same time. I followed the man and took a last glance at Valkyrie as she walked away with a purpose. I sighed and turned back and continued down towards the city at a steady pace that the two male humans that are not enhanced or of a different species can maintain.

We reached the outskirts of the city and the Master Chief split us into three groups. Master Chief has Risa with him. Viti has two of the Sangheili warriors and I form the other group with the last two. The streets have been coordinated already on who takes what. Risa’s group take the center street. I will be taking the left street, which is the closest to the cliffs, and Viti’s group takes the right street which is closest to the plains. We have already passed the lower district of the city and we are about to move into the second district that has more cover. I stand behind a building that is placed to the left of the street and peered around the corner to see further down the street. My team started to move slowly from building to building securing the area.

From overhead was a whizzing sound of a round flying. I saw a large Brute fall from four buildings in front of us to ground with a loud thud. I heard some small screaming up ahead from what sounds to be Grunts. I smiled darkly as I motioned to my group to move forward and watch out for the rooftops. There were three quick whizzing sounds from above and more of the covenant fell off the roof to their deaths on all the streets.

“Good job Val.” The Master Chief’s came over the communication circuit and I heard a small vocalized expression of excitement through the circuit that seemed to get everyone’s spirits up. We continued forward without an issue and reached the most inner district of this building. There were only six shots that I heard be let out. So, the middle district did not have many covenants to kill. Which does worry me because we never knew how many were located here.

“Group one has reached the edge of the inner city.” I heard the same acknowledgement of the other two groups. Then the order to move forward was given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kodos if you like it.


	10. Chapter 10 -Shots Fired and Unusual feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stressful time while taking over the city.

I viewed the town in the dulled color and watched as the men that I am to cover from afar moved along the three streets. I noticed that there was what appeared to have been camouflaged Brute on the building in the second district closest to my position. I moved my barrel to point directly at the Brute. I felt the weight of my weapon in my arms, the sturdy connection between my shoulder and the butt of the gun that fit securely and familiar. The smell of the gun oil wafted into my nostrils as I placed my finger onto the trigger and let the breath out slowly. Then squeezing my forefinger, I pulled the trigger back and felt the ignition of the gunpowder to launch the bullet out of the chamber, down the barrel, through the air, and into the Bute’s head. I swept my view over to the other streets and saw that there were four orange brute sized spots on the rooftops. In a rapid motion of less than three seconds I pulled the trigger three times and each bullet hit its mark. The mark was always a headshot. I watched through my enhanced eyesight and scope of all three falling with their previous fallen brethren.

“Good job Val.” John said over the communication circuit and I heard marine silently shout out over the communications circuit with an expression of excitement of the Brute’s death. I smiled as best as I could as I moved my view over to the inner district. I noticed more orange dots on the rooftops. I sighed cause this will not be easy for any of us.

“Group one has reached the edge of the inner city.” I moved the barrel down to find where group one was. I saw that it consisted of Eton and two of his own warriors. I felt my heartbeat faster as watching him move swiftly and elegantly. It made me think of how he might use those attributes for everyday life. I pulled away from the scope and shook my head lightly. I had to get those unusual thoughts from my mind. I am not use to them and they are new. The feeling in my chest keeps pulling me to look at Eton and make sure he is safe. I kept pushing that feeling down. I turned to see the men around me looking a bit antsy and I knew they wanted to be in the front lines.

“Arbiter,” I called out. He looked back at me. “some of them could head on down and help them out. I notice a lot of camouflaged covenant on the rooftops. There will be more throughout the lower levels of the buildings.” I looked back into my scope and continued looking out for the men on the ground.

“They have sufficient men on the ground and if there is an issue. They will call out for back-up.” Arbiter stated as I continued to view the group of orange, yellow, or red dots moving forward. I breathed and fired off more rounds taking the hidden covenant from the rooftops. I heard gunfire down below in the inner district. I kept watching out and straining my eyes to see as much as I could through the scope. I had to back away and used my eyes without the scope. I felt my eyes zoom in and focus on the orange brute sized dots. I saw that they were about halfway through the inner district when I noticed a couple of odd shapes in the center of the city itself. The center had an open field with some things on it. I allowed my eyes to adjust to keep zoomed eyesight and added more of the x-ray vision. I kept the heat sensor portion to keep an eye on the covenant that I could not get from this position.

“Your eyes are now a forth pink and three fourths yellow and red.” Orion responded to my change of my eyesight. I kept looking at the very center and focused hard. I told Orion to try to get a read on what is in the center of the city. “Val, there are two wraths and one phantom located in the center of the city and seems to be locking on to the three groups.” I sucked in my breath and took the magazine that I had in my sniper rifle out and opened a compartment on my left thigh. I pulled out the magazine with a red colored end and placed the fourth used magazine in its place. I placed the red ended magazine into the rifle. I pulled the bolt back, changed the switch to the third position of the five positions the switch can change to. The change made the gun be used for anti-tank ammunition and put more gunpowder into the ignition.

“Groups this is sniper one,” I called over the communications circuit. I got a go ahead from John. “There are two wraths and a phantom in the center of the town completely. I can shoot through the buildings to get to the targets. Over.” I waited for a response as I changed my position into a lower centered stance to balance out the kick back of the gun.

“Sniper One this is Group two.” John called out. “Do what ever you need to do to get rid of the tanks. We are running low on ammunition. There is a bit more covenant than we thought. Over.” I sighed. I knew this was going to happen. Why do people not think of bringing more ammunition to a mission with unknown amount of enemy.

“Group two this is Sniper One,” I moved my barrel to the closest tank and started to lock on. “Roger that. Out.” I told Orion to update me on the three groups location when they get closer to the center. “Arbiter, you all need to move away from me by at least two feet and get ready for some fire power being sent out way.” I called out as I found the target that I am going to start with.

“Copy that, Val.” The Arbiter and the rest of the men moved more than two feet away from me and gave me uneasy looks. I let out a small giggle at the looks. I breathed in and smelt the gun oil, gun powder, and the smell of the fresh air that is being filtrated into my suit. I placed my finger on the trigger, breathed out and pulled it. A huge bang could be heard from my gun and I sled back from my original place by four inches. I watched as the bullet hit the building destroying the side completely and hitting the side of the wrath. I fired twice in a row to follow the first bullet. I watched through my scope of the first wrath blowing up and the other two tanks being completely confused of where the bullets were coming from. I locked my sights onto the second tank and did not hesitate as I fired away. I watched at the first bullet that I fired hit the wrath briefly. The second hit the phantom beside it. The third took out the building top that was obstructing my view. I really hope that no one underneath that. I was pushed back by twenty inches and my feet have dug into the ground until I found a solid object stopping my backwards motion. I locked onto the wrath again, breathed, pulled the trigger, and watched as it hit the wrath. I watched at the covenant that was on the ground were running around trying to put out the fire of the second wrath. I moved my focus back to the group of men quickly to see where they are. They have almost reached the center of the city. I became a bit fearful now. I gathered my breath and moved the barrel and scope back to the wrath and phantom. I breathed out and started to pull the trigger after locking onto the wrath. I watch as the two bullets that I sent hit their target and the wrath went up in an explosion of fire and metal. I moved the barrel over to the phantom. I fired two shots and hit the phantom. Though it was being a bit difficult to take down. I then shot in a rapid fire of three bullets and the phantom went up in flames and the expansion of metal that sent shrapnel around the flat area and hitting many of the covenant.

I blinked and made my eyesight return to the three equal parts of x-ray, heat sensor, and zoom vision again as I watch the three teams meet up at the center and take the rest out. I let out a happy sigh as I pulled my visor away from the scope of the gun and change the switch to safety. I looked around and noticed that the Arbiter and his warriors looked at me with astonished and slightly fearful expressions on their faces. Their mandibles were slacked and slightly curled in on themselves. I knew this was going to happen. I got out of my stance and brought my gun down and relaxed as I waited to hear from the Master Chief.

“City is secured.” John said over the communication circuit. I saw the Sangheili warriors relax and show a smile at each other. “Regroup at the rendezvous point.” I watched as the Arbiter nodded his head to the Master Chief’s words. He informed us that we were moving out to the location. I took my assault rifle from my back and placed it on the ground as I kneeled to take the barrel off the sniper. I placed the separated sniper rifle onto my back and picked up the assault rifle. I followed the Sangheili that already headed to the specific coordinates. We moved over the land swiftly and arrived at the rendezvous point to see the that the other group has not arrived yet.

“Val,” I turned to look at the Arbiter. “That was a spectacle to see. With a weapon that powerful, why hasn’t it been reproduced to be able to use throughout the fleet?” An inquisitor expression was displayed across his face and I sighed as I got ready to tell the reason.

“The reason why it was not reproduced to be used throughout the fleet.” I looked over the horizon looking out for the other unit. “Is because it is too powerful for anyone that is not enhance and the UNSC and ONI are not creating anymore enhanced personnel.” I turned to look back at him and it seemed like he understood the reasoning behind their decision. I understood too. The training is tough, but the medical procedure is not a hundred percent accurate and there are many loses through the process.

I noticed there were some moving objects to my left that seemed to be getting closer. I raised my assault rifle to my chest and aimed the barrel towards the objects. I saw the rest of the warriors that I was with do the same. My vision took in that it was the unit that we were waiting for. However, I did not lower my weapon until the Sangheili did. They did not know about the exact enhancements besides what I told John, Thel, and Eton during dinner the night previous night.

A few minutes later the rest of my group lowered their weapons and the unit that was approaching came into further focus. I closed my eyes and slowly started to turn off the enhancements that I turned on for this mission. It was a slow progress and my headache was coming forth like being hit through four solid walls by a large hammer. I heard their footsteps approaching and once I heard everyone stop and just shuffle around as they talked. I opened my eyes to notice that Eton was standing in front of me with a worried look on his face. He was trying to say something, but I held my hand up to indicate that he should give me a minute. I put down my hands and tried pushing the headache away until we reached the station again.

“Eton,” I started as I looked him over more thoroughly. “What were you trying to tell me a few seconds ago?” I felt my heartbeat faster at his proximity to me. I felt like I wanted to reach out and pull him even closer than he was. It was an unusual feeling to have the need to touch his body. I restrained myself from touching him.

“I was wondering if you were alright.” He said as he seemed to investigate my armor to see if there was any injury. “Thank you for taking care of the cloaked covenant on the rooftops. I did not notice them. It would have been too late if I had.” He scratched the back of his neck with an embarrassed expression on his face.

“I am glad that I could help out.” I started as I heard a static noise coming over the communications circuit and quieted down as I waited to hear what will be said.

“Master Chief we will be there in ten seconds.” The voice said and everyone heaved a much-needed sigh. “Titan, you are joining us on this flight.” I saw many confused looks from the soldiers and Sangheili around me. I am glad that I do not have to wait here until they got the weight bearing pelican to pick me up. Usually it takes a few hours to be picked up. I looked up into the sky and saw the pelican coming in and lowering its ramp as it landed. The men and Sangheili walked into the pelican with a slight slope to their shoulders from exhaustion and taking the seats on either side of the pelican. I shook my head at this notion. I walked up the ramp and settled again the side of the pelican nearest the ramp to wait take off. The pilot confirmed everyone was onboard and then closed the ramp. The view as the ramp closed was of the magnificent. The sun had risen further, and it was when we landed and brought out the reds in the ground and it shone against the trees to silhouette them again the ground. That was the last view of the planet as we took off and headed to the station. I closed my eyes to stave off this headache and I felt the bruise starting to form on my shoulder from the repeated firing of the sniper rifle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kodos if you like it.


	11. Chapter 11 – Headache, Feeling, and Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie feels a weird and comfortable feeling as Eton brushing his hands along her skin.

I felt the pelican landing in the hanger in the station. I opened my eyes and pushed myself up into a standing position. The ramp lowered and I noticed that there were few people walking around but the lights were switched to red lights indicating it was night on the ship. I was glad that not many people would be walking around to cause more noise than what my head can take now.

I headed to the armor after I left the hanger. I know that John, Thel, Eton, Risa, and Viti are moving in that direction. I was ready to get this suit of armor off and lay down in my bed. Walking into the armory, I walked right into my enclave. I took my weapons off and unpacked my magazines from the hidden compartments along my suit. Stepping into the assembly unit, I typed my code in. the machine went to work on my helmet then the rest of my armor. It felt slow but it was the same amount of time as it took to get into the armor. The harsh lights of the armory resulted in my headache pounding and my eyes feeling like they are going to either explode or pop out of my sockets. I could feel the hair that became lose from my bun sticking to my sweaty face as I stumbled out of the assembly unit. I kept my hand rested against the wall to keep myself steady and heading to the door.

“Are you alright?” a deep growl of a voice asked behind me. My eyes fluttered open quickly to see that it was Eton standing just behind me with his hand reached out to catch me it would seem. I placed my hand in his. I knew that I could not get to my room without help. I shook my head ‘no’ to indicate that I was not alright. His hand closed around my hand and just held it. His hand was smooth except the calluses on his fingertips that I felt on the back of my hand.

“I have a headache,” I whispered as I tried to move along the wall to the door. “Could you help me to my room.” I asked and then felt him place his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to lean my weight onto him. He started walking forward and I heard the doors of the armory opening with a loud hiss. He walked slowly along the hallways as I stumbled along.

The feeling that I have just to have his arm wrapped around me and his hand holding my own was comforting and reassuring. It felt so natural to touch his skin and be this close. I truly felt happy and I leaned more of my body onto him. Which resulted with my head laying on his chest as we walked. I heard a slight purr coming from him that sounded like a rolling thundercloud. It was comforting. I wondered what it would be like to wake up to that sound every morning. I know that it would be better than having a headache as I woke up.

We came to a stop and I wondered where we were. I felt him place my right hand onto a keypad and I realized that we were in front of my door. I felt around and then pressed the right numbers to hear a loud ping come from in front of me. The door opened with a gentle swooshing sound as it pulled back into the wall. I felt Eton move forward and I took a step to remain by his side. He walked in and removed his arm from my waist. I felt cold suddenly and missed the loss of contact that was there. He took my hands into his and moved his body around that I followed with subtle shuffles of my feet.

“Your bed is behind you by a half step. I am going to lower you onto your bed.” Eton said as he took a step forward. I did not move far until I felt the edge of the bed against the back of my legs. I took one hand out of his and placed it on his chest. I felt him stop at the placement of my hand. His chest expanded every time he took a breath. Just feeling the strength that was radiating from his body when I was this close made me feel safe. I loved the feeling of my hand on his chest, it gave a slight irregular beat to it from his heart that let me know that he was still alive. I just knew that I did not want to leave his arms.

“I need to change out of this body suit.” I could feel heat forming on my cheeks at this statement. “I left my loose shirt and pants on the bed. If you are willing to help me out of this and into those. Please?” I asked and I felt through my hand on his chest a rumbling that started in his deep then became vocal into a soft growl. It excited me at the feeling of it. Just wondering what could happen from that feeling.

“I can help you with that.” His voice was gravelly. “Where is the contraption to take this off of you.” He ran a hand up my arm and to my shoulder. I felt my skin tingle at the touch. I told him that the zipper was at the top in the middle of my back. He reached his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest. I wish that I could open my eyes without any pain but that was not in the cards for tonight. I felt his hands lightly glide up and down my back, making me shiver, until he found the zipper at the top. Taking it between his thumb and finger he started to pull it down slowly. I felt cold air hit my back as it kept being displayed to the room. After the zipper was all the way down, Eton glided his hands up my exposed back to my shoulder and took hold of the fabric. He pulled the fabric forward exposing more skin and felt his eyes on my body. I do not know what expression he has on his face right now, but I know that I would love to see it. Eton continued to pull the body suit down until my arms were out, but my chest was still covered. He leaned to the side to grab something from the bed.

“Lift your arms.” His soft deep voice started me from what I am feeling to do as he directed. I raised my arms and felt the large shirt be placed over my arms and head. The shirt fell to my thighs and Eton reached up under my shirt to grab the edges of the of the suit that were on top of my breast and start to peel it off my body. He got the suit to my hips and ran into a slight problem. I always have issues with getting the body suit over my hips, it was just very snug. He placed his hands-on top of my hips, dipped a finger under the tight fabric and slowly started to pull it down. I placed my hands on his shoulders to keep balance as I felt his hands brush over my legs. I felt like I would have fallen from the feeling of his hands on my legs if I did not have my hands on his shoulders. He moved his hands to my left foot and picked it up lightly as I shifted my weight to the right and he took of the body suit from that leg. He repeated the same process on the right leg. I felt that he placed the body suit onto the bed and had the shorts in his hands. He placed them at my feet and asked me to step forward a bit. I did and he grabbed the shorts as he touched my leg. He slowly brought his hands up my legs keeping them on my skin as be placed the shorts securely on my hips. Then moved his hands to my elbows as he stood up. I felt all jittery from the feeling of his hands running along my body. He guided my body back onto the bed gently and laid me down onto my back. He wished me a good night as he left the room. I could not explain the lost feeling I have when he left my proximity. I felt like I was slowly losing myself to this strange feeling in my chest. Though I could not continue thinking about it too much for I fell asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos.


	12. Chapter 12 – Headache, Feeling, and Bonding from Eton’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eton's Point of View and loving being close to his soulmate, Valkyrie.

There was a subtle thud from the landing of the craft. The ramp opened and I joined the group as we left the craft and headed to the armory. I noticed that Valkyrie’s movements were tense. I walked into the armory with the group and went over to the enclave at the far end. The armor had been removed from the enclave to allow for my fellow Sangheili and I to place out weapons and armor along the walls.

After placing my armor and weapons in the designated section for me, I turned around and saw my soulmate stumbling along the wall. Her hand stayed along the wall as she walked along the wall to keep her steady. I walked over and I had my hand reached out to touch her, but I did not.

“Are you alright?” I asked and saw the slight opening of her eyes. She shook her head ‘no’ and explained that she had a headache and needed help to her room. I felt elated that I was able to help her return to her room. I took her into my arms and started heading towards her room. I walked slowly just because I did not want to let her out of my arms. Her in my arms felt right. 

We reached her door; I came to a slow stop just so she does not fall into the door. I moved her right hand to the keypad to allow her to enter the code. The door opened with a soft sound, but she flinched from the noise and I knew the headache was bad for her. 

I walked through the door and noticed the gray walls, bedding, and the lights on low. The room seemed simple enough but looks like a hollow room. I moved us towards her bed. I removed my arm from her waist, took her hands, and moved in front of her. She had a perplexed expression on her face as I moved. I had a smile on my face from that. I informed her about how far away her bed is and that I will be helping her into it. Valkyrie placed her hand on my chest, and I felt my world stop at the feeling. I felt my hearts pounding at the feeling and I just wanted to pull her close and leave the mating mark on her neck. I know that I must take this slow with her. She does not understand what she is feeling. I felt her body relax from feeling my heartbeats.

“I need to change out of my body suit.” She said and my body tensed from that saying. Her face became red slightly and it was an excellent look for her. One that I want to replicate many times. “I left my loose shirt and pants on the bed. If you are willing to help me out of this and into those. Please?” I felt a rumble starting from the bottom of my chest and rose until a growl of approval and need came through.

“I can help you with that.” I felt the growl continue as I talked. “Where is the contraption to take this off of you.” she said the contraption was in the middle of the back and at the top. I wrapped my arms around. I needed to feel her against my chest as I brushed my hands up and down his back. I felt the muscles tense and untense from the contact of my hands. I reached up with my right hand took the top of the thing she called a zipper and started to pull it down her back slowly. I felt her shiver from the cold air hitting her exposed skin.

Once the zipper was completely down, I brought my hands up her back. I felt the raised skin from the scars that she obtained over the years of battle. My hands reached her shoulders and grabbed the fabric and started to take it off. I gathered the shirt and shorts from the bed and asked her to lift her arms to place the large dark blue shirt over her head and shoulders. I let go of the shirt and noticed that it fell to her toned thighs that I would love to place kisses along some time in the future. I reached up under the shirt, grabbed the fabric and pulling it down.

I observed that her hips became a slight issue with taking down suit. I had to put a finger in between the fabric and her skin. Her skin was so smooth there. Being this close to her I was able to smell her sweat but also the soft undertone of vanilla. It fit her perfectly and made my body go into a needy sensation. I started to pull the fabric down again and let my hands run down her legs. I helped her step out of the body suit and into her shorts. I would love to feel those legs wrapped around me during intercourse but that will be in the future.

I stood up and took her hands and guided her back onto the bed. I leaned over and took one last sniff of her body’s natural scent and headed towards the door. I turned back to watch her get comfortable in the bed and burrow further into her pillow, lightly grabbing the edge of the thick grey blanket and pulling it over her shoulder.

“Good night, Eil Cheenoh Deedah.” I whispered to her. I stepped out of the room and headed towards my room. I saw few humans walking around the hallways. I reached my room and stepped in. I took a seat at the desk in my room and opened the data pad that I had laying there. I pulled up the paperwork that I had to go through to keep the Arbiter’s army running smoothly.

I heard a ding from the clock on my desk and noticed that it has been hours since I have started with the paperwork. I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes. I though back earlier that night and thought of the soft skin of my soulmate. My hands tingled from thinking about how her skin felt. Her skin was mainly smooth but with had many raised areas from the scars that she has obtained. I wanted to explore further and see what other scars she has besides the ones I felt on her back and lower legs. I would love to know the story behind each scar. The one on her face makes her look fierce. However, my culture views scars as beauty and fierce protector. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

I stood up and shed the body suit that I had under the armor that I kept. I turned down the bedding as I laid down in the bed. I got comfortable before I pulled the bedding up over my shoulders. I closed my eyes and fell asleep shortly after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eil Cheenoh Deedah - my life gift


	13. Chapter 13 – Pain and Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting developments between Valkyrie and Eton.

_I sat down in the dark wooden chair that was conveniently placed on the lower light wooden deck of the rental house that was rented for me on the forced leave. I breathed in the salted air that came from the large body of water in front of the deck. The smell was mixed in with a slightly woody smell that came from the small forest off to the right of the rental house. Looking out over the white painted railing of the deck, I saw the water was reflecting the rising sun. The water shone with the mixed range of the sky that nearest to the house was a dark purple then went down in color. The horizon had the slightly blinding colors of orange and white. The clouds in the sky took the colors perfectly and made it a beautiful view to allow me to take in. I brought the aqua green mug to my lips and took a sip of the tea. The tea flavor had a heavy cherry with an undertone of vanilla and almonds hit my taste buds and flooded my senses with warmth and peace. I felt my body relax and blinked my eyes a couple of times as I settled further into the chair. I pulled the blanket, I brought out, around me securely as a chill from the breeze from the water swept along the land and up onto the deck._

I woke up to the voice of Orion stating that breakfast was about to close. I groaned as I left my dream state of the time that I felt relaxed and peaceful. I tried opening my eyes, but they still had pain from pushing my eyes over many hours of working with many different enhancements used at one. Three enhancements were a bit much at once. I am used to using two at once and I can continue using those two for days without any pain.

“Orion,” I called out to my AI. “Is there any pain medication in the drawer beside my bed?” I needed to know if they were there so I can make the effort of moving to get them.

“Yes, they are there.” Orion stated and I turned over and brought my right hand out of my cocoon of blankets to open the drawer. I grabbed the bottle and brought it back under my blankets. I untwisted the top, took a pill out, and placed two pain killer pills into my mouth and swallowed them dry. I closed the cap to the bottle and placed it in the drawer. I settled back down into the bed and waited for the pain to be dulled.

Some time went by and the pain dulled down to almost nothing. I was able to open my eyes and threw the blankets away from my body. I dragged my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I headed to the bathroom to do my morning routine. I changed into baggy bight orange lounge pants with a large light red sweatshirt; I wanted to be comfortable while I did the needed research. I had to figure out what this feeling is and why I am feeling it with Eton. I took a seat at my desk and picked up my data pad. I turned it on and waited for it to turn on. The screen opened to a blue background with the symbol for the UNSC in the middle colored in white.

“Orion, gather all the information on soulmates and soul marks.” I spoke out. I saw pop ups of entries for the two different search requirements. I started reading through the first one that was displayed first.

After reading through the soulmates articles that Orion brought forth. I have highlighted some entries that I was unsure about.

_soulmate is a person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner._

This entry came from the third article that I saw. I know the feeling for Eton is not of a close friend. I came upon another article that had this entry: _soulmate – someone, usually your romantic or sexual partner, who you have a special relationship with, and who you know and love very much._

This last article that I found spoke to me a lot more than the last few that I was reading. The highlighted portion of this article is _a soulmate is another unique soul that compliments with your soul. Fate and destiny contribute to the romantic bliss and happiness where both partners are so immersed in the strong karmic connection. It feels like a pull to each other. Soul mates feel that their souls are connected no matter the distance. A soul mates completes you._

This is what I feel slightly. I am still confused about the whole concept. I turned towards my search for the soul marks. The very words that I have on my thigh. That I have always been curious about. I pulled up the only article that that had a definite response to the soul mark search that Orion sent out into the database. The article was very telling.

_Soul marks are marks somewhere on the body of an individual with the first words they will say to the other._

This brought about a new meaning to the words on my thigh. I still need to figure out why I am having the feeling in my chest. I need to find someone who might know this unusual feeling that I am having.

“Orion,” I saw Orion pop up on my data pad. “Do you know if John, the Spartan, has been through a possible feeling as I am going through?” I asked and saw him nod his head. I then noticed the time on the data pad. It was well into the afternoon. I have missed breakfast and lunch by now. I can feel my stomach grumbling from the hunger. “Where is John located now?” I asked as I stood up from the chair. I walked over to the shoes that were under my bed and took out my white tennis shoes. I placed them on my feet and waited for a response from Orion.

“He is in the common room for enhancements.” Orion said as he turned off the data pad for me. I walked out the door and headed to the common room. I observed the look on peoples faces from the outrageous clothing I am wearing. I felt a small smile reach my lips from the looks. I reached the common room and walked in. I saw that John was sitting on the couch nearest to the window reading from his data pad. He was wearing black slacks with a pale colored long sleeved shirt. He was alone. I stepped forward and cleared my throat.

“Do you have a minute to talk?” I spoke out and saw John look up at me and nod. He nodded to the seat next to him. I walked over and sat down. I watched as he looked me up and down. He had an amused expression on his face.

“Do you want to talk about your outrageous clothing?” he chuckled as he shook his head. “What do you want to talk about?” I shifted around as I felt uncomfortable about bringing this up. John turned to me and just waited for me to start the conversation. I kept wringing my hands together as I tried to gather the right words.

“John,” I looked up at him with a worried look. “What did it feel like to get your soulmate?” I had to know for sure. I am so unsure of what to be feeling in this situation that I have never been trained for.

“The feeling that I felt after the words were said. My heart started beating faster and an urgent pull towards Thel.” John looked over at me to see my expression. I had an inkling of it but was not certain. “A warm feeling spread like a wildfire across my body and it made me feel weary. I did not know what this was all about. I kept pushing Thel away.” I knew the feeling that John was describing. “Yet, I had the urge to reach out to him for a simple touch such as skin brushing each other. Every time we went on a mission, I kept feeling my eyes pulling towards Thel to make sure he was safe.” As John was saying this, I remembered when I was on this past mission and had the same feeling of watching Eton to make sure that he was safe. “I had to ask Cortana for an explanation of what the mark on my wrist was all about and the symptoms of what I was feeling. She explained it to me that Thel was my soulmate and that the attraction I was feeling was normal.” John chuckled as he continued. “I felt grateful as she said that. I figure out what I wanted from this and how far I was willing to go. It took me a while for that and a serious talk with Thel.” John looked down at his hands and continued. “The culture difference was hard to get used to. Just with us moving forward with our predicament.” I sighed as I know that I am not the only one that went through this issue.

“Glad to know that I am not the only one that felt this way when it happened.” I looked over at John with a small smile. He smiled back as he nodded his head. I shifted around on the couch and raised my left leg up to allow me to lay my head on the knee. I started thinking about how I should go about this. I wonder if I should talk with him or just keep pushing him away, I thought. I turned my head towards John and saw that he went back to reading from his data pad. I saw that he was reading some novel. I hummed put my leg back down and stood up. I waved to John indicating that I was leaving. I need to get food in me before I looked up the Sangheili culture.

I headed towards the galley that usually has a snack left on the cooks left on the open salad bar for anyone to get. I walked into the galley and saw that Eton was sitting in a booth looking at a data pad. I felt my heart fly into a flutter. I walked to the salad bar and grabbed an apple and went over to the booth. I cleared my throat lightly. Eton looked up at me and seemed to smile at me.

“Valkyrie!” Eton looked up at me with joy on his face and I felt elated to see that. He indicated that I should sit down across from him. I took the seat and took a bite out of the apple as I observed his features. The skin was black but around his eyes it dulled down to a dark gray which brought out the dark blue in them. The ridges along the top of his head and down his neck had the intricate designs of the same tattoos that were on his mandibles. The brow over his eyes were pronounced and shadowed his eyes to make them seem darker. There were small scars along his face and neck that were also a dull dark gray color that stood out along with the tattoos. His neck flared out connect with his shoulders. His shoulders were bulky from the muscles that he has obtained throughout his life. He is an amazing individual to look at. I just feel hot and bothered from looking closer at what he looks like. His eyes were staring into mine with an expression that I could not describe what it was.

“Eton, how are you?” I asked as I looked at him. I could feel the slight pain happening in my eyes again. I just ignored it. I smiled back at Eton.

“I am doing well.” Eton put his data pad down on the ground and turned his focus solely on me. “How is your headache?” I shrugged my shoulders at that and chuckled softly. I saw his mandibles flare open in what I assumed was a large smile. It made my stomach feel like it had butterflies in it.

“They are better. I took a few pain pills to help with the pain.” I stated as I took a bite out of the apple. Eton seemed to follow the movement of my jaw and throat with his eyes. I felt like I was the prey here.

“I saw that your eyes were closed after we left the armory yesterday.” Eton looked into my eyes after he said that as it seemed that he was trying to decipher what they were trying to say.

“Yes, with using three or more eye enhancements for hours on end causes my eyes to be in pain.” I could feel my eyes become sore from all the use they have been through today.

“Did the pain killers help with the pain?” I blushed from the concern in Eton’s voice when he asked the question. The feeling in my chest felt like it sputtered a bit then grew into a fierce yearning.

“Yes,” I cleared my throat. “though the pain is slowly returning.” I saw Eton’s expression change from joyful to a frown.

“Would you need assistance in returning to your room?” Eton’s voice carried over a caring and worried tone. It made my heart clench at that. I just wanted to pull him into my arms and hold him against me. I wanted to tell him that I will be better if I was in his arms.

“I would not mind the company when I leave for my room.” I replied and gave a sheepish smile as I felt a heat form on my cheeks.

“I will accompany you then.” He smiled and clasped his hands together, laying them down on the table in the middle of us. I can just reach over there and touch his hand.

I turned my attention down to the data pad that was located in between his arms. “What are you reading?”

Eton looked down at the data pad and then looked back. “I am looking over the reports that were submitted earlier today for yesterday's mission.” I hummed as I nodded my head.

“Anything noteworthy?” I raised an eyebrow as I looked at him. He tilted his head to the side as he seemed to try to replicate what I did. I chuckled as he completely failed in replicating it. He laughed with me as soon as he realized that he could not join in with the exact expression.

“Yes, it was interesting to read about your group’s report.” He shook his head yes as he continued. “It says that the other warriors are glad that you are on their side instead of the opposite with that weapon of yours.” I felt the scar on my face being pulled as I gave into laughing full heartedly. I placed my hands on the table to keep myself from falling over from the motion. I noticed an unknown look in Eton’s eyes as he looked upon me.

“That is not the first time that I have heard that.” I had to calm down my laughing to reply and I know that I snorted at least once or twice. I saw that Eton expected for me to elaborate on what I said. “I have heard many marines say that under their breath while in the field. Come to think of it, it was mentioned in a couple of reports too.” I thought out loud as I placed my index finger of my right hand onto my chin.

“One of these days,” he started. I looked at him waiting for him to finish. “I would like to see you in action.” I felt like there were many ways he would like to see me in action. I know that I would like to see him in action also. I could feel heat slowly make its way down my body and settle in my lower half with a throbbing need.

“We can figure out something out.” I responded after I pushed down the need to throw myself into his arms. I did not want to do that right now. I have only met this warrior two days ago. I feel like this whole situation is stuck on super speed and I cannot wrap my head around it. I felt like I was slowly suffocating in this new desire that I am not familiar with. I clasp my hands together and looked up at him from under my eyelashes. “I would like to return to my room.” I stood up and Eton followed my lead. He held out his hand for me to take. I breathed slowly out my nose and took his hand. I felt the intense pull as my skin touched his. I stumbled a bit into him. He caught me and helped me stand. He directed me out of the galley and headed towards my room.

We reached my room and we stood in front of the door staring at each other. I did not want him to leave just yet, but I did not know if anything would happen if I asked him to join me. I put my pin into the keypad and watched as the door opened. I took Eton’s hand and pulled him into my room behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> information for soulmates and soul marks portion of the story.  
> https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Soulmate
> 
> https://fanlore.org/wiki/Soulmate_Marks
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos!


	14. Chapter 14 – Serious Talk, Culture, and Good night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a conversation Valkyrie and Eton are going to have.

I felt him squeeze my hand as he followed me into my room. I walked towards my bed and turned to him. I saw an intrigued expression on his face. I looked towards my bed.

“Please take a seat.” I waved a hand towards the bed as I sat down. He followed my lead. I did not want to sit far away from him. “I would like to discuss something with you and away from prying ears.” I watched his face as went from intrigued to a neutral expression. I felt my heart drop a bit at him hiding his expressions from me.

“You are aware that you have you own specialized AI.” Eton pointed out with a small chuckle. At that slight sound I knew that I did not screw up whatever this is between us with a few words formed as a sentence.

“Orion turn off the sound to this room.” I spoke out to the AI as I kept my eyes on Eton. I saw that he got a bit more comfortable on the bed waiting for the sound to be turned off in the room.

“Sound will be turned off in the next three seconds.” Orion’s voice called out as I counted down the three seconds. I took a hold of Eton’s hand and felt him intertwine our fingers. I felt a smile forming on my lips. Then I looked away from his face as I bit my lip lightly as I tried to figure out how I would start the conversation.

“What are you scared to say?” I was started out of my thoughts as he said this. My eyes snapped to his and saw an apprehensive look in his eyes. I knew that this conversation will be hard for both of us. Mainly me cause I do not know how he will take it.

I took a breath and let it out slowly. “I am more uneasy about how I am going to start this conversation. Not scared.” I saw his lower mandibles flex as he relaxed his face knowing that I am not scared.

“I can deal with unease as you figure out how to start this conversation.” He brought out conjoined hands up to his mandibles and pressed the back of my hand against his left lower mandible. I felt a tingle start on the back of my hand. It felt right.

“I bet you can.” I smirked up at him and saw a mischievous look come over his face. “I would like to know your thoughts on soulmates and soul marks.” I asked and watched his face morph into a relaxed expression.

“I think that soulmates are a wonderous thing!” He spoke a bit louder. I moved back a bit and he noticed. “I am excited to have finally found my soulmate after all these years alone.” His voice came out much calmer than the first portion of his thoughts. “Battle has not helped that predicament either.” I knew how he felt. Battle is always a sad time to find your soulmate from what I have heard. “Soul marks are what define you to your soulmate. After the words are spoken the process is a glorious experience.” Eton’s looked a bit embarrassed as he said this. I knew that intercourse was a part of the process.

I looked up at him from under my eyelashes as I stated the obvious. “You do realize that I am your soulmate.” This brought a laugh out of Eton as I spoke this bluntly. His head was thrown back as the sound of it made a smile come over my face. I loved the deep sound of the laugh that he willingly allowed me to hear.

“I am aware that you are.” He shook his head softly with a chuckle as he looked at me with joy in his eyes. “It is the reason why I have been trying to spend more time with you.” He placed my hand on his chest. I could feel the two heartbeats and I found it comforting.

“I am so not sure about this feeling.” I looked off to the side ashamed. “I feel like the soulmate bond is forcing me to do something that I am either not ready for or do not fully understand.” I felt him place his right hand on my knee.

“Not ready for or do not fully understand?” He questioned me. I nodded my head.

“Yes!” I exclaimed. “I do not understand everything about soulmates, and I am slowly coming to terms with my feelings. However, I am also not ready for intercourse.” I looked back at him and saw an understanding look in his eyes. He nodded his head for me to continue. “I do not want to do it just because it is something that has been stated from other couples, laws, history, or just the bond pulling us further together.” I saw a small smile form on his face.

“We do not need to rush into anything. We do not need to have intercourse to allow the bond to settle for us.” He placed his forehead against mine. “I want the both of us to be ready to have intercourse.”

I am so glad that he feels the same way as I do. I told him as much. “I still want to get to know you, but I have a need to feel your skin against mine.” I felt his breath against my face softly and it was nice besides the smell of his breath. I looked into Eton’s eyes with a serious look. “After we finish the full process in the future. I will not be one of the soulmates that allow you to wonder off.”

His face changed slightly, and I saw that he knew what I was talking of. “I will never wonder to another, and I do not share my soulmate either. Even if I tried to. I would cause pain to both of us from the deceit of the soulmate bond.”

I breathed a sigh of relief at hearing that from him. It was reassuring. I felt him move his head up and place it on top of mine. I chuckled at this movement. Making our position even closer to each other. My hand was still on his chest and his hand is still on my knee. I felt safe in this position. I pulled back from him and looked up at him.

“I would like to know what your culture thinks of foreign soulmates.” I needed to know that there would not be an issue with me.

“my culture sees a soulmate as an extraordinary achievement in life. A blessing you would call it. There are laws put in place to protect domestic and foreign soulmates. Foreign soulmates are protected not just by my cultures’ laws but their cultures’ laws too.” I felt relief sink into my heart at those words. “The younger generation always dream of having a foreign soulmate. It seems that they think it is a unique achievement. The only thing it does is inflate their ego.” Eton chuckled and I joined. I could not believe that is what the younger generation believed.

“That is a unique view that the younger generation of your species think that.” I smiled at the vision of the Sangheili younger generations dreaming about it. “Humans believe in soulmates, but they seem to actively go out of their way to find them.” I saw Eton nod his head. I felt the pain in my eyes intensify and the headache come back with a vengeance.

“I have seen that” He confirmed to my observation. “Are you ready to turn the sound back on in the room?” I nodded my head and gave the hand signal to Orion turn the sound back on. Orion confirmed the sound was back on. I felt my head pound and I dropped my head down onto his shoulder. I moved my hand from his chest to wrap around his side and lay flat against his back. I felt him gather me into his arms and moved until our backs were against the headboard.

“The pain in my eyes and head are back.” I whispered into his shoulder. He pulled me closer to him and watched over me. “Pain medication is in the drawer.” I pointed out to him. I felt his arm shift and reach around me. I hard the drawer to the side table open and a rattle happen as something was being taken out.

“Valkyrie open your mouth.” The soft whisper from the body I am laying on said. I opened my mouth and felt two pills fall onto my tongue. I swallowed the pills and buried my head into Eton’s shoulder. I heard a soft purr coming from him. 

“Do you want me to stay here tonight?” I felt my heart inflate with the need to have him stay here beside me. I mumbled a yes to him. He continued to purr. “Let me get us under the sheets before you fall asleep.” I nodded my head to what he said. He crawled over my legs and stood up. He picked me up gently and leaned me against one arm as he used the other to pull back the bedding. He placed me in the bed gently and laid down beside me. I turned over and placed my head on his chest. I felt his steady heartbeats as my head pounded in time with them. I waited for the pain killers to kick in. I felt Eton wrapping his arms around me and letting me get as comfortable as I could with the pain that I am feeling.

“I have asked the Arbiter to bring over some food from the galley for you two when you wake up.” Orion spoke softly over the intercom in the room. I felt Eton reply to Orion. I did not pay too much attention to it. I lost track of time besides the nice feeling of being in his arms. I found myself slowly falling asleep as I felt the pain going away. The last thing that I remember was nuzzling into Eton’s chest and feeling a rumble in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos.


	15. Chapter 15 – Morning after Eton POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day and a great view.

Eton’s Point of View  
 _I sat down in the dark blue chair in my cabin and swiveled until I looked out my window to the colors outside. I thought back to earlier today, my shipmaster Viti Swint found his soulmate. I watched as his eyes glazed over and he got a goofy look on his face. His soulmate was one of the light brown female tacticians onboard, Truta ‘Muo. I never thought she was anything impressive besides a good worker. However, to Viti she seemed to be the most important thing. I let them both go and complete the ritual which ended with intercourse. I shook my head and brought myself out of my thoughts. I still chuckle at the other officers’ whose cabins were around Viti’s during that time._

I was awoken from my deep sleep as I felt a movement next to me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a head full of brown hair laying on my chest. A smiled formed on my face. Last night was not a dream, I thought. I took a deep breath to capture her distinctive scent. I released a soft growl as I released the air from my lungs at the same time, pulling Valkyrie closer against my chest. My thoughts went back to the conversation last night. It was highly informative on how she is still taking the whole process.

In Sangheili culture once the soulmate bond is recognized. The two immediately consummate in intercourse to set the bond permanently. I was all set on following my upbringing. I looked forward to it when I found out that she was my soulmate. Then the conversation set the pace that she is comfortable with. I have always enjoyed a female who knew how they wanted to handle situations. She stated that she was not ready for intercourse and that this is a whole new development that she has never been through. I was willing to follow any pace she set. If I can continue having physical contact of any kind.

My senses went into overdrive as I felt her body pressed against mine. I had to mentally beat back the animalist side of my nature to claim her. The curves of her hips and the swell of her breasts were a silent hell as it was a glorious heaven to my body. The dark red shirt that I wore to bed was fitting a bit tight around my chest. The reason was that there were slender fingers clenched in a fist holding the fabric. I settled further into the bed as I thought about how crazy my life has changed in just a few days. How I want the feeling of waking up to her in my arms to happen every morning and pulling her closer to me as we fall asleep together every night.

I peered down at her face. She looked so different when she was asleep. Her face looked peaceful and youthful with her jaw relaxed which meant her mouth was opened slightly. This caused her to have soft snore as she breathed in and a slight whistle as the breath left her lungs. A soft purr rumbled from my diaphragm at hearing the cure snores.

I will not tell her that she snores, I thought to myself. I am not sure what she would do to me, though I shook my head slightly to throw those thoughts out of my mind. 

I flexed my right arm slightly to get feeling back into it. During the process of the night we changed positions. She started out with her head on my chest as I laid on my back and now, we are both on our sides and her head is using my arm as a pillow. I did not want to disturb her from the sleep that she required. I closed my eyes and listened to her breathing. I matched my breaths to hers and fell asleep shortly after that.

Some time later, I woke again as soft hand brushed against my lower mandibles. I turned my head and yawned. There was a soft giggle from the right side of the bed. I cracked opened my eyes and saw brown eyes. They were not just brown eyes. There were speckles of green, yellow, and blue around the pupil to give her eyes more definition that I did not detect before. Granted I was not this close to her before and she kept her eyes from locking with mine for long periods. I concluded that her eyes were breathtaking. I pulled my focus to the rest of her face. I spotted that she did not have the black circles under her eyes. At the cartilage of the dainty nose, right under her eyes, a small white scar became prominent against her eye color and light brown freckles that dusted the cheeks. The massive scar that goes down her cheek and into her lips, started out as a smooth white skin but as it progressed further down a gray color. The pull at the corner her lips was settle but distinctive and exactly right for her personality. It gave that side of the lip an upturned look to it. I could stare at her face all day. I observed that she was doing the same as I was.

I reached my hand up and placed it on her cheek. I noted that my four large fingers fit entirely over her cheek and continues around the back of her head. Pressure was applied to my hand as she leaned her cheek into it. I felt my heart expand with joy as she showed that she trusted me just a bit.

I pulled her face closer towards me and I placed my mandibles on her forehead. My pressing them there is a form of a kiss without adding the teeth. I felt her take a deep breath in at the kiss I placed. I felt elated to make her react that way. I pulled away and dropped my hand. I moved myself up into a sitting position against the headboard. Valkyrie moved up until she sat beside me with her head on my chest.

There was a beep from overhead. I knew that the day had to start soon. I did not feel like moving at all.

“Good morning, Eil Cheenoh Deedah.” I felt a sleepy growl accompany what I said. I saw a brightening smile form on her face and reach her eyes. I wanted to pull her close, strip her, and slowly love her as she deserves.

“Good morning, Eton.” Her voice was gravelly due to sleep still having a slight hold over her. She leaned back, moved a leg over my lap and shifter her body to her right side. She then completed the full movement of getting over me and off the bed. I shook my head as I watched her complete the movements with subtle grace such as a lazy cat needing to move. She walked with a small sway in her hips to the bathroom. What this woman does to me and my body.

Slowly moving out of the bed, I stood up and stretched. The palms of my hands were flat on the roof as I stretched. My shirt raised as the stretch continued and exposed my lower abdomen muscles. I heard a muffled gasp from behind me. I turned my head to the side. I saw that the gasp came from Valkyrie as she looked at me from the entry way of the bathroom. Her face was red, and she seemed flustered as her eyes would not leave the exposed skin. I smirked at this and felt needed. 

I finished my stretch and made the bed. I heard a door close and the shower start. I went about gathering my things that I have left around the room. I knocked on the bathroom door, after hearing a vocalized response, I told Valkyrie that I am heading back to my room and will meet her at breakfast. She acknowledged this. I turned around and left the room.

I reached my room, stripped, stepped into the bathroom and completed my morning routine. The only difference from the other mornings was I had a cold shower instead of a warm one. I walked out of the bathroom, went to my bag of clothing, and picked out the clothes that I would like to wear today. I pulled out a semi dark blue short sleeved loose shirt and black loose pants. I pulled each items on and headed out the door to meet up at the galley.

I reached the galley line inside the double doors and noticed that Valkyrie was a few paces in front of me. I felt jittery inside at the view of her. My eyes were drawn to her posterior. It was fitted in tight blue slim pants that hugged her hips. The curve of her posterior was exquisite. I want to reach over and grasp those into my hands and pull her even closer to my body so I can grind my erection against her. I almost groaned at the direction my thoughts were going. I pulled myself away from my thoughts to continue through the line to get food.

I sat down beside Valkyrie in the booth and felt her move closer to me until our thighs touched. I saw that Thel and his mate were sitting across from us and had a knowing gleam in their eyes. I reined in my animal side and started to think with a more logical mindset. I needed to get through these days until she is ready. 

“I noticed that you were not in your room last night.” Thel stated as he took a bite of the food that he had on his tray. I nodded my head.

“He stayed with me.” Valkyrie stated with a bit of unknown emotion added to her statement. I saw that the Master Chief choked a bit on the water that he took a sip of. I almost choked on the food that I had in my mouth as I chuckled at the misfortune of the Master Chief. Valkyrie patted my back and helped me from choking. After this we did not start a conversation until we had to stand up and head to do our jobs.

Valkyrie and the Master Chief had a busy day of writing and reading reports from the multiple marines they worked with.

Thel had to go over reports from the Sangheili fleet and help with some decisions that needed to be made.

I had to go about training the new Sangheili warriors that were on the ship that I am currently on. This is going to be a long day, I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos.


	16. Chapter 16 – A few days later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feeling of training a new species.

It has been a few days since I have seen Eton. He told me that he will be staying on his ship to conduct training after the morning that we spent the night together. Every night I went to sleep, I felt like I was missing something. I expected to wake up in his arms then I get disappointed when I am not. I remember when I woke up in his arms that morning that feels like a lifetime ago.

_I woke up to feeling arms around me. I felt a firm object under my head, and I saw that it was Eton’s arm. I felt a smile creep onto my lips as I remembered going to sleep last night with a headache, head on his chest, and his arms wrapped around me. I felt safe and protected as I lay there listening to his heartbeat and breaths._

_Thinking back to seeing him in the mission room was phenomenal! I wondered how anyone could walk with digitigrade legs, but he made it look elegant as a loping antelope through the high grass. His stature was strong, regal, even majestic as he looked down at everyone shorter than him. His height well over mine was astounding. I would assume if he were challenged, he would rise to his hypnotic full height. My thoughts ran away from me when I returned to the room. Thoughts that I was not sure I should have. Many of them sexual in nature. One thought did stand out to me though. What would it feel like to be suspended in the air with my legs over his shoulders as he held me up with his impressive strength._

_Bringing myself out of those thoughts from the day that I felt the sudden feeling burst in my chest. I lifted my head and held in a chuckle at what I saw. Eton’s face was slack and peaceful. His brow was not furrowed as it normally was during the day and his mandibles separated every time he breathed. He would breathe deeply, and his chest would expand significantly. I observed as the dark red shirt tightened substantially as his massive pectoral muscles forced forward due to the expansion of his lungs as he took air in. I licked my lips lightly as I kept looking at his remarkable chest muscles. I shifted up onto my left arm, leaned over that colossal chest, and placed my right hand on his lower mandible._

_Eton woke up from my hand and I enjoyed watching him wake up slowly. I took in his face as I am watching him take in every detail of mine. He reached his hand and placed it on my cheek. I felt his fingers on the back of my head. It felt a bit odd but appropriate. I could not help but lean further into his touch. I felt him press his mandibles to my forehead and I closed my eyes at the pressure. I could not stop the fast beating of my heart. The only way I knew how to get away from this feeling is to start my morning. After our morning vocalization, I crawled over him and got out of bed. As I went to enter the bathroom, I heard a slight groan from behind me. I turned and was frozen into place. Eton was stretching, he able to touch the ceiling even with an arched back and standing at full height. His shirt raised and the muscles that were on display. The delicious black skin was pulled tight over the thick cords of muscles underneath. It was a jaw plunging and panty soaking sensation. I let out a gasp as I tried to muffle it. I saw him look at me, I fled into the bathroom._

I am looking forward to seeing him again. I was asked by Thel to sit in and help train his warriors. Thel wanted them to know how I function and move in battle. What weapons I used and what I expect from anyone that will be placed with me in a group for future missions. Thel asked me this yesterday, I almost shouted out the yes in response. Thel just chuckled at me and I was ready to see him. I wanted to feel the skin of his palm against my face or my neck or basically any part of my body.

I met up with Thel in the hanger bay. I was dressed in black cargo pants that was tucked into my black steel-toed combat boots. I had a dark gray tank top tucked into my pants. I had a black belt with a silver belt buckle keeping my pants up and snug around my hips. I have my black light military jacket on. The left shoulder of the jacket had a symbol. The symbol consisted of barren oak tree with a three-headed dog barring their tree. The left head has a thunderbolt between its teeth. The center head is clenching an owl and the last head has a hammer in its mouth. The symbol took up half of the sleeve and was colored in white. My hair was up in a high ponytail and the ends of my hair brushed the bottom of my shoulder blades as I walked.

I followed Thel past the doors onto the Sangheili ship. The walls were a washed in blue tones from the metal walls and the low lights from the ceiling. I have not been on a Sangheili ship without shooting up the place. I gathered many stares as I walked down the hallways behind Thel. He stopped in front of a large nine-foot door. The door was a red color with blue handles. There were Sangheilian letters on the border of the door to indicate what this room is used for. Thel turned towards me.

“They are not used to being taught by someone other than a Sangheili.” Thel warned me. “They will try to be crude and vulgar. They might even talk in my language.” I expected this. They were a strong and prideful culture that now they must swallow the pride that they grew up with and deal with us, humans. I smiled towards Thel at this.

“Arbiter, I have expected this, and it happens with the very marines that I help train.” I chuckled as I continued. “I am a unique and unwanted help that they need. I also have different ways I keep everyone on their toes.” At this Thel chuckled and then became stern before turning to the door again.

Thel pushed the door open suddenly and walking through fast. I follow in behind him. I saw the warriors who sat in the chairs scramble to stand and give him a salute. The warriors just tripped over themselves then stood up straight. The looks that I got were not hostile but were not welcoming. Well, not bad for the first impressions, I thought to myself. Thel spoke to the warriors for a few minutes. I took that time to view around the room. In the back behind the warriors, there was a window that looked out to the open black of space. To the right of me, behind the podium, stood Eton. He looked regal yet haggard. His green and white armor did not have the shine it did before the couple of days. I saw the tired look in his eyes as he looked at me quickly. I felt bad for him, but I know that I was not getting the best rest either. I wanted to run to him and pull him in for a hug. I saw Thel turn towards me and seemed to tell them what I will be teaching. Then gave me the hand signal to take the stand. Thel left the room but Eton remained.

“Good morning.” I called out to the room. I got no response from that. “Who knows how enhanced humans perform?” I asked. I waited for an answer from any of them.

“On your back.” The warrior with grey skin and dull black armor stated. The other warriors laughed at the words.

“With your legs spread apart,” A dull blue armored Sangheili spoke. “And ready to be stuffed.”

This had the Sangheilies in the seats snickering and slapping the one who spoke on the back. I felt more than saw Eton become enraged. He strode forward with two large steps and stood in front of me.

“Sangayri Cheensays, how dare you be disrespectful to a teacher.” Eton shouted out at the room. The seated trainees seemed to curl into themselves as the Fleet Master seemed to berate them. He went on for several minutes until he stopped and moved back. I will need to ask him what he said to them later. Eton stepped back to his previous location.

“Titan,” the one in the dull blue armor started. “I am sorry.” The rest of the warriors completed together as one. They stood up and gave a small bow of respect. I nodded my head.

“Now that we are not being rudely interrupted by your immature nature.” I glared at the room. “Who can answer my previous question?” I saw a hand raise. I called on the individual.

“The performance of an enhanced human,” The Sangheili in some weird green colored armor started. “is that they are able to run faster, bear more weight, use impossible weapons, and be hard to kill.” I nodded my head to all those points.

“Thank you.” The warrior went to tell me their name, but I held my hand up. “There are three reasons why I do not want your name. One, you will never meet me again. Two, we will be in a group and you will be given code names to answer to. The third and last reason is that I do not care. I am here to teach you of what to expect when you work with myself or the Spartan. We will not be friends or pals or whatever you call it. If I want to pursue a friendship, it will not likely be with the people here sitting in the room.” I saw many faces look astonished by my honest and blunt statement. I did not care cause they will either die in battle or just be a face in the room that I do not want to know. I turned my head to Eton. I saw an evil smile on his face.

“Now lets start.” I said as I started pacing around the front of the room. “I will not tell you what has been enhanced or the extent of what we can do. I will tell you what will be helpful in the field if we are ever paired. I have expectations of any soldier or warrior paired with me. I **do not care** what rank you are.” I looked around the room at each face. “What I expect is that you will work as a team. When the team leader says something, I expect you to follow it. However, during battle and I am needing something done in accordance of me getting a shot out. I want you to follow. I will not take you into battle or into a mission if I **doubt** you. I have forced groups of marines back through basic training cause I did not think they could every do it. The marines were seasoned warriors.” There were shocked faces in the group. I continued. “I use four different types of armor. The armor that I use mainly is black. I can change my weapons out between the four. I can use all **four** suits at once while on a mission. I have an AI that helps me.” There were shocked noises at this. “I do not use all four suits. I did ten years ago and at that time I had ten suits all together. The rest of my suits were destroyed in different battles. I have one heavy, two medium, and one light armor suits.” I chuckled as I displaced the small version of them from the wristwatch. They were intrigued to see the difference in sizes. “The weapons I use are vast. The long range are the SRT-455, my sniper rifle that can change to anti-tank and anti-aircraft modes. This weapon has a hard kickback and I will move backwards unless I have an object to stop me that is some feel into the ground.” I displayed what it looked like. There was a whistle from the back. “My mid to long range weapons are the marksman rifle, rocket launcher, and battle rifle. My only medium ranged weapon is the shotgun. My only close-range weapon I have is my assault rifle.” I stopped pacing and stood in front of them with my feet spread apart.

“Do not mistake this as I cannot fight close range. I happen to be deadly in hand-to-hand combat. That is always may last resort if I need to continue further in.” I rolled my shoulders as I went into further depth of the weapons and where not to stand when I have each of them raised.

“Lastly,” I heard a groan from the group. We have been here for a while now. I did not allow them to get lunch. I wanted to get this done as much as they wanted me to be done too. “How the Spartan and I move.” I heard soft snickers in the back. Eton shouted at them in Sangheilian that I could not understand. It quieted down again. “We are used to being in the front lines and taking a lot of damage. Think if a tank but faster, skilled, fast thinking, and armed with a weapon just as deadly. This can be difficult when I have a group. I will assess what each of you have strengths in. If the Spartan is meant to go into the battlefield. Expect to move to a secondary location and be long range support. Even with my weapons being mostly long range I can still use them in a building. Either as a club or someone is going to be shot at with the weapon and it will continue further until the bullet has completed its course.” I looked at the ceiling as I said this. “This is my only warning to you.” I felt all the eyes in the room on me and an ominous feeling came about the room. “I shoot to kill. If you do not follow the mission, I will take you out. I am not like the Spartan and spare you. I was never trained to spare. I have taken my own marines out for running away.” Everyone shifted around after I said that. I walked to the wall closest to Eton. “I am done with teaching for today. We there is a physical training session. I will be there to observe you all.” I heard shouts of joy from them as I said that I was finished.

“Training has been completed for now.” Eton said. “You are dismissed.” The warriors stood and ran out the door after he said that. The door swung closed and Eton walked closer to me. He leaned against the wall beside me and let out a sigh. “No lunch?” He chuckled.

“Don’t remind me please.” I could hear my stomach growl. “It was needed.” Eton chuckled at the sound of my stomach growling. I looked up at him embarrassed from the sound.

“We should go get some food into us.” He pushed away from the wall held his hand out to me. I could not resist placing my hand in his. I felt like the world just settled from the feeling and I did not want that to stop. I pushed myself off the wall and before he could direct us towards the door. I moved forward and leaned my head against his chest, wrapping my arms around him, and letting out a content sigh. I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders and waist. He pulled me closer and I felt him purr. I am so content here, I thought.

“Thank you for stepping in for me earlier.” I brought back the rude comments of me on my back with my legs spread. “I have heard different variants of that before. It is was younger soldiers do when a female is present before the female puts them in their place.” I felt the tightening of his arms around me and his head setting on top of mine, I know that he had to bend over quite a bit. He growled and it shook me a bit.

“They have gone through what you humans call bootcamp. In our version of bootcamp they are taught to respect women of any species. They are even taught that by their parents.” Eton’s voice was deep like waves crashing against the cliffs in a thunderstorm. It sent shivers down my spine and a need to keep holding him. He pulled away from me and looked down into my face. His eyes were serious, and his brow was furrowed, he looked so handsome that way. “Can we get something to eat? My stomach is about to eat itself.”

I chuckled and nodded my head. I asked the important question for us both. “Here or on the UNSC ship?”

“I want to be close to you, with food you might be able to recognize more, and where you are familiar with so you can relax.” I felt immense amount of compassionate for Eton grow as he said that.

“So, UNSC?” I asked with a lopsided grin on my face. He concurred with my assumption, lowered his arms and stepped away. We strolled back to the UNSC ship in search of food.

Trays in our hands, we found a booth, and strode towards it. I sat down in the booth that we claimed for our evening meal. This booth was smaller that the ones we are used to sitting in. My legs were intertwined with Eton’s. As he sat sideways in the bench to grant him a comfortable position. I felt the hard cushions of the bench push into my back with a hard retribution. I groaned as I leaned forward, placing my elbows on the table and resting my head in my hands.

“From stand and walking all day to a very uncomfortable, small, and low booth can this be how we both end?” I looked at Eton under my eyelashes with a soft smile and a giggle passed my lips. His face was contemplating how he would get out of the booth without causing it further damage. 

“Not our end.” Eton sighed and ate some of his food. “Just a beginning to a story to be told later on.” I hummed in agreeance and I went about eating. I kept moving around as I ate. I have been in far worse places than this bench, I thought. I finished my food, looked up and noticed that he did also. I smiled then frowned.

“This will be interesting.” I stated. I looked about the table for a good way to get out. “Let me get out first then you can follow. Maybe destroy the table as well.” The last part I said under my breath and I heard a small chirp from him as he thought about it. The first struggle I had was getting my legs out from under the table and not getting stuck on Eton’s. Finally, I was able to get my legs free then it was the process of wiggling out of the bench and standing up. I huffed as I was finally standing. Then it was amusing to watch Eton get out. He struggled around the table, bench, and table post. It was a glorious moment when he made it out and standing beside me. We took our trays to the window and headed out. We reached the interception of our hallways. I looked up at him and knew that I needed him to be in my bed beside me as I sleep.

“Eton,” I whispered out to him. He looked at me. “I would like you to stay the night tonight.” His eyes had a relieved look in them.

“I will stay with you tonight.” Eton whispered back to me. “Let me get a change of clothes and I will meet you at your room.” He let his hand brush against my cheek. I smiled and felt excited at having him beside me. I nodded and we headed in opposite directions. I rushed back to my room; I was feeling giddy.

Reaching my room, I went straight to my bathroom. I completed my nightly routine and changed into the baggy shirt and shorts. I sat down at my desk and opened my data pad. I have started reading a romance novel.

I was reading as I heard a knock on the door. I placed the data pad down and stood up. I walked over and opened the door. Standing before me was Eton. He was out of his armor and in a bright red tank top with brown sweatpants. Over his left shoulder was a small bag, I assumed was filled with his clothing. I stepped aside to let him in. The door closed and I took his hand after he placed his bag on the desk. I pulled him over to the bed and laid down. He followed, laid on his back and had his right arm out. I knew what this gesture meant. I swooped into the space he created by laying my head on his chest, placing an arm over his stomach, and laying a leg over his. He wrapped his arm around me after he knew I was comfortable. He turned his head and took a big breath in then sighed.

“I missed having you in my arms.” I nodded my head in agreement. “Being back on the other ship without you even being on the same floor as me. It felt strange and unpleasant.”

“I know the feeling. Every morning when you were out training your men. I would lay awake at night tossing and turning. Feeling as if something was missing.” I looked up as best I could. “I was missing you here next to me.” I saw the smile form on his face. “Good night, Eton.”

“Good night, Valkyrie.” Eton whispered, “see you in the morning.” I hummed and closed my eyes. I felt myself drift off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos!!!
> 
> Sangayri Cheensays - Sangheili warriors


	17. Chapter 17 – Morning Routine and New Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting a chapter the day before.

_The bandages around my eyes have been removed. They still caused me pain but not enough to maintain the bandages. I observed the room that I am in. The light bulbs in the ceiling were off and the only light was coming from the small vertical window in the room. The light that shown on my bed was a soft gray blue and felt like this could have been heaven. Though I can still feel my pulse beating and the blood being pumped out of my heart and to the rest of my body. That was reassurance that I was still alive, not including the pain that I am still in. I knew that I had to get up and moved around. I am built to be a machine, a killing device, an unemotional specimen. I, TV-466, Titan Valkyrie, am a leader, assassin, and the one of few who survived the procedure._

_I did not make a noise as I swing my unfamiliar legs out over the side, feet touching the cold floor and catching my full weight as I stood up. I had to adjust how I normally stood. My center of balance is different, truthfully a lot of things are different now._

Waking up to a feeling of peace was unusual. I tried to think of the last time I woke up feeling peace. I could not think of a time. I was waking up either with adrenaline, need to protect, or just numb. The numb felling helped when a fellow Titan or Spartan passed in a blaze of glory. It was just another point of history going down without a final hooray. Just the last flicker of what they saw as they were shooting to allow someone else, generally small marines, get away and to an aircraft to leave the planet that they were on.

I brought myself out of my darkening thoughts. I started to sense another being beside me. I focused more on touch. I felt something smooth yet sturdy. Then some areas I felt something rough and slightly plush. Underneath me was the stiff sheets provided from the UNSC and the thick blanket associated with it. I could not figure out what the smooth, sturdy, rough, and slight plush thing was off to my side. I extended my fingers to feel soft, warm, and cloth-like material that covered the sturdy and plush object. I knew I need open my eyes to complete the picture that I Have gathered while I felt around. 

I gradually opened my eyes to examine the object in front of me. I saw that the object I felt was Eton After seeing him, I remembered that he joined me in my room. We both needed to be close to each other after being away from each other’s presence for a few days. I noted that he was propped up against the headboard with my data pad in his four-fingered hand. I felt my face flush with heat as I thought about the area I was touching in my sensory observation. I looked down and saw that is was his bare lower abdomen that my hand was placed on. I want to pull my hand way, but I really want to keep exploring. He does not seem to mind my hand being there. What I would love to try with him. It would be phenomenal. 

Looking over the bed from my position of my head lightly leaning against his side, was that he had kicked the blankets on his side away and taken his shirt off. I can now see the full extent of muscles in his colossal chest. There were pristine and distinctive lines that define the muscles even more. His pectorals could just jump out and smoother you with the smooth, silky, black skin pulling tight over the tightly steel bound muscles. His abdomen was a beautiful piece of work that I would not mind tasting some time. Then his shoulders that flowed into his biceps and lower showed definition and discipline in working out. They looked strong enough to hold me. In the romance novel that I am reading the female character said,

_“His muscled looked strong enough to hold me up without support as he drilled into my with ease of a river flowing. The feel of his abdomen muscled contracting against my most intimate areas would provide great stimulus. His chest was like the glorious, sturdy cliff side that is ready to through me over.”_

Some of that I could understand but most I did not. The sexual desire for someone is unusual for me for I have not felt it until now. I have asked Orion to describe sexual desire. That was an unusual conversation due to the female marine that explained it. She was embarrassed that she was here. Thought I would never know why she is embarrassed.

I looked away from the tempting display of muscle and up to his face. Eton was relaxed as he read. He glanced towards me with a soft pat on my head. I sighed and wiggled to a sitting position. I then leaned my body against his and saw that he was reading something in Sangheilian. I am guessing it is a novel of some sort. I nuzzled my head under his lower mandibles. I felt a steady rumble come from his chest and provide a comforting effect. I could only cuddle closer to him.

“Good morning.” I whispered as I pressed my hand against his abdomen. I felt his muscles tighten under the pressure of my hand. I felt him press his lower mandibles into the top of my head. I was overwhelmed with a feeling of contentment and bliss. I let out a soft hum and slight pressure from the pressing of my cheek. 

“You are beautiful in the morning.” Eton’s soft grumbly voice came from deep within his chest. It sent a shiver down my spine to the junction between my legs. I squeezed my thighs together to keep the feeling in the location that it was. I wanted to throw my leg over his waist and grind my hips along his body to help relieve the feeling that is slowly spreading around my body. The bond is calling out to just take what I want. I saw that he was still reading. I want to make him look at me away from the data pad that he is reading. I knew what I want to do.

I shifted my right hand to his pronounced chest and felt the slight tightening of the muscle. I slowly moved my left over to the far side of his leg. He shifted his body closer to me and I was delighted. I then pushed myself over to become steady on my knees and placing my weight down on his legs. His head turned towards me intrigued. I moved my left hand on the other pectoral with swiping of my thumb along the defined outline. The hot feeling in my body kept pulsating with a need to be relieved by this individual between my legs. I shifted my hips forward until I felt his body become flushed with mine.

Eton set the data pad down on the side table and turned his focus solely on me. He placed his hands around my hips and squeezed lightly. A soft sound came out of my mouth at this. I needed to feel more friction, more cooling, more something to overcome this heat that I am feeling take my body. I leaned forward with a small shift and brushed my lips along his neck. He sucked in a breath as the touch of my lips and his hips jumped. I could only firmly place my hips on his and apply more pressure. I moved my hips along his and got a terrifying exhilarant feeling of wildfire with every brush. I threw my head back at the feeling as more sound came out of my mouth. He pulled my hips closer at the sounds I was producing. It just heightened all feeling that I had running through my body. I felt his hands gripping a bit tighter on my hips as he helped me move. I was feeling a buildup of pressure. I could not contain the sounds that I was emitting. The sudden need to press even harder came about and I did as my body felt. there was a strong release from inside of me. I clung to Eton as I felt an overwhelming sense of pleasure course through my body. I felt him pull me closer with careful hands. The bond sang out with happiness of a step closer to the final episode of action that needed to happen to be completed.

“That,” I panted into Eton’s neck. “was exhilarating.” I felt him nod and shift his head about.

“That was unexpected.” He breathed in deeply. “But not unwanted.” His hands slowly rubbed up my back until he could comb them through my hair. I felt a bit disgusting with how wet I felt and needed a shower.

I felt slightly ashamed as I realized what I did. We have already agreed that we both were not ready at this time to do anything sexual. “I do not know why I did that.”

“You needed some form of contact after the both of us being away for a while.” Eton raised my chin up to look at him. “Also, the soulmate bond has called out to you in the way of sexual. To help complete the bond.” He did not seem frustrated or mad with how the events went.

“I need to take a shower.” I stated as I stayed laying on top of him. “I am not sure your morning routine.” I heard him chuckle and release me from his arms. I stood up and meandered to the bathroom. I left it cracked to let him know that he can come in and do what he needs to for his morning routine.

I stripped, stepped into the shower, turned the water on and let my mind just wander in every direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos!


	18. Chapter 18 – Ship Tour and Old Flings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some flashbacks to a peaceful time. Learning about Eton's family. Then an unwanted encounter.

Eton’s Point of View

This morning was uniquely interesting. The bond fluttered with a need to be completed and fulfilled. Pulling a need forth that neither knew they needed. After the experience of sexual desire, we completed our morning routines around each other. It was like a small dance to be had. With stinted pride from Valkyrie’s side, we headed to get breakfast.

Sitting down across from her beside Thel, it felt like a normal thing that was happening. I saw the red flush upon her face as she ate the food. Thel’s mate brought up a want to looking around the Sangheilian ship without blowing through it with a need to destroy. I saw that it captured my Valkyrie’s attention also. I nodded to let her know that I will take her. She seemed excited.

We headed to the Sangheilian ship after breakfast. Valkyrie had a small bounce to her step from how excited she was. Entering the main hallway of the first level of the ship, Valkyrie was looking everywhere. She took in the colors around and the different colored armor that walked by. I explained which rooms where what when she stopped to either look in or try to read the writing on the door frame. It was refreshing to see her interested in my culture.

We turned down the hallway that hold the entrance to my cabin. We stopped in front of the door. I observed her expressions as she took in the bleak looking door. The calligraphy written words around the doorway that looked bolder than the other door frames. I placed my hand on the pad beside the door, recognizing the patterns on my palm and fingertips, and the door opened with a soft hiss. She walked in a little hesitant and she just took everything in. I very much enjoyed watching her look around my cabin. The bedroom door was opened off to the right side that showed a large four posted bed with dark red bedding. The posts were a dark metal color, it looked a bit enchanting with the light red walls behind it. The lights were not on, but the light came through from the window he knew was in there. 

She let her hand slightly run along the walls towards the large window that is encase in bookcases. The bookcases had small knickknacks from the different locations he has ventured to. There were a few rocks that shined and glimmered, he remembered how those came into his possession.

_I am at the house of my younger brother and his family. The house was built out of rocks in the middle of the plains that his brother settled down in. The house was two stories with many windows to allow sunlight to protrude through the walls into the house. The rocks used was light colored and gave it a nice look against the slightly harsh plains in the background. Inside of the house was light and open with a distinctive smell of home and children. I occupied the guest room that had a green themed and was a serene room. I think that is why they gave me the room. I chuckled as I shook my head. I headed down the stairs to join my extended family for breakfast. I walked into the light brown colored dining room and saw my nieces and nephews. They were a mix between brown and black skin coloring with light colored eyes. It was a glorious mix between my brother and sister-in-law. My brother was a dark gray skin toned with distinctive yellow eyes and my sister-in-law had light brown skin tone with dark colored eyes. They were a loving couple that extended to me when I visited or sent a letter. I saw that all the letter I sent to them were on the wall of the dining room opposite of the windows. I felt loved from seeing that. My nieces and nephews saw that I was in the room. I was surrounded with few yelps of joy as they ran towards me. I let out a full belly laugh at this. I gathered them into my arms and pulled them close. They were always joyous to see me._

_“Eton,” I looked towards my sister-in-law, Navi. “Would you like to join us for breakfast?” I nodded my head and felt a smile form as I was pulled forward by four unruly Sangheilian youth. I was pushed into the large chair beside the dinner table as I was served the great smelling food. We ate with great conversation between us all. My nieces complaining about the boys picking on them in school and my nephews were telling me about the newest prank that they have come up with. I chuckled at all the pranks that they have thought of and some that they had completed. I enjoyed times like these._

_After breakfast, I went out to the large grass backyard with the rambunctious youth to give them a run for their money with the game tag. They enjoyed the time spent with me. I knew that in a couple of days, I would be leaving to go back from my vacation in a few days._

_On my last day here with my small extended family, my nieces and nephews gave me small rocks that shined when the light reflected over them. They were a lovely gift that I enjoyed very much._

I always loved looking at them every time I looked at them. I saw that Valkyrie took interest in those small treasures from my extended family that I hold dear to my heart. She looked back at me to see if she can touch the stones. I nodded my head and I saw her slender fingers pick up the first stone. The stone had a casing of dark brown color, but it was cut open to view the hypnotic blue and silver shimmers inside that showcased a beautiful array of color to the eye. The stone was given to me by my young niece Ilora. She has black skin tone that takes after mine. It made her look like a little scorpion running around and her eyes were a shining black. I can remember the last time I saw them. It was a wonderful time. I cannot wait for Valkyrie to meet my brothers and sisters and all their rambunctious children.

Valkyrie had a very serene face as she looked at each stone, feeling them. I felt my heart fly from the feeling of acceptance. I watched as she moved around more and stood by the window looking out. The colors from the different planets being reflected by the sun but a spellbinding color scheme about her upper body and face. There was contour when she shifted her body and created different shadows to life along her body. A magnificent highlight that was essential for this rare woman that is my soulmate.

I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was reaching the time for lunch. I cleared my throat and let her know what time it was. She seemed startled that we have been here for hours with her just looking around my cabin. She still has not reached my room yet. I am not sure if I am glad for that or not.

“Let us head down to the galley and get some food.” I held my hand out to hear and let her decide if she wants to place her hand in mine. I was elated when she did. I pulled her hand closer to my body as the door opened and we walked out in the direction of the galley. Reaching the galley, I gathered my food as I waited for her to decide what she wanted from the Sangheilian food present. She looked a bit uncertain about what most food was. She selected some that looked close to human food. Then others she surprised me, she got stuff that she most likely will not like at all. Once she gathered her food, I directed her towards the officers seating. After we sat down, I observed what she had gotten. On her plate was a gray gloopy substance that was like a rice substitute with a purple colored meat over top that was the same as chicken. The next thing was a dough texture that was the same as bread, but it was colored a bright orange. The other thing on her plate was a broccoli look alike. I cannot wait to see her expression with eating this food cause the taste was of a chalky substance with a horrible medicine cherry flavor. To the Sangheilies it was a desert that was made fresh and loved throughout the fleet.

I took pleasure in the many faces she produced when eating all the food. They ranged from surprised glee to a horrifying disgusted look and everything in between. It was very amusing to the other officers and I that we were chuckling throughout the lunch that we had. There were small comments thrown about the room of how certain foods tasted and where they might have come from. She enjoyed the orange bread, her name for it, and the purple chicken with gray gloopy rice texture. She finished the water and turned to look at me. I knew that she was ready to continue the tour of the ship. I am going to take her to the armory, mission room, bridge, and the library. The library is always my favorite due to the unbelievable views from the large windows that are spaced throughout the large room.

We reached the armory, the large but secure dark blue room with gray lockers throughout the room. She really did not seem fascinated of the armory; I do know that she has been in many armories beforehand. We headed out after she asked about some of the weapons. We were going towards the library because the other places I know that she has been in either for a mission or on other ships in general.

Turning down the hallway that leads to the large library, I noticed that a gray skinned and black armor wearing Sangheilian female was walked towards us with a steady step. I heaved a sigh as I knew who this female was. This was going to be a fight either between her and I or her and Valkyrie, or just all three going at it from different directions. I am not looking forward to this development in my relationship with my soulmate. I saw the side glance that Valkyrie gave me after my sigh. I could feel her hand brush against my forearm and my body wanted to relax but I knew that I should not do that.

“Eton,” The gray skinned female’s uncomfortable voice came through as she stopped in front of us. “It is great to see you.” She graced her hand against my arm. I felt repulse from the slight touch. Valkyrie stiffened and was on guard. “You have a human pet. How unusual. How about introducing us?”

“Valkyrie this is Rena I’So.” I turned to look at Valkyrie. Though I heard a hiss from Rena for not stating her name first. She looked ready to attack. “She is an old acquaintance.”

“Old acquaintance?” Rena snorted at me. I knew that she was offended. “I am not just an old acquaintance, human.” Rena snared at Valkyrie. I became tense and ready to defend my mate if need be. “I am his lover.”

I was horrified at what she said. I can see that Valkyrie is closing in on herself. This is not good. I can feel the soulmate bond, even though it is not complete, start to slowly close from her end. I know that she does not want to be hurt, and this is one of the things she has told me she will not do at all.

“Val,” I whispered as I try to take her hand in mine. “We never had a relationship beside a mutual understanding that it was for sexual release.” I saw that whatever I had said did not really matter at this time. Rena walked over and pressed up against me. I pushed her away to no avail.

I saw Valkyrie shake her head as she slowly backed away from me. She turned with her back to me and leaned against the wall. “Then why did she say that she was your lover?” She glanced at me over her shoulder with a wounded look. “I need to take some time. I am heading back to my ship.”

She headed away after her statement. I was devastated. This female in front of me has cause a rift in between my soulmate and me. I felt anger rise from the depth. I want to rip her apart and make her a spectacle for anyone who wants to destroy my relationship. I whirled around to face Rena again. She leaned forward to brush her mandibles against my neck. I knew what she was trying to do, and it will not work.

“I have always loved the strong act.” She breathed in my scent. “The way you would push me up against the walls or any surface really. Then slowly drive me crazy with just your hands, then your mouth, and then your penis.” She ran her hand down my body. I felt disgusted from the touch. I moved backwards. “We have something special, Eton.”

“Rena,” I growled out and I saw her swoon softly. “We are nothing. We ended a year ago and it was mutual.” She backed away at my tone. Though she kept pushing her luck. “We will never be anything!” I shouted. The shout caught the attention of a couple of Sangheilians that were walking in the hallway.

“Baby,” Rena softly spoke out with a shaking raised hand. “What are you saying?”

“What I am saying is that we are nothing.” I growled out, my hands becoming fists, and my whole body starting to shake. “You don’t even know what you just did. Did you?”

“No,” Rena shook her head. “What did I do, Eton?” She looked curious.

“That was my soulmate that you tried to pick a fight with.” I felt myself lean forward ready for an attack. “You tried to ruin something that you had no control of. You always wanted me. The three years of just having sex was never enough for you. You had to ruin my happiness also.” She back away and seemed to curl into herself. I wanted to scream out and hunt down my soulmate, slam her against a wall, mark her neck, and complete the mating bond to let her know that she is the only one for me. Now this hussy got in the way of this continuing for me and I am ready to just destroy just about anyone that is associated with her.

“She is your soulmate?” Rena looked alarmed at the realization of what she had caused. She has been trying to be my soulmate for a while now, but it never happened. I know the sex was great the first year then it just became a small scratch that need to be taken care of occasionally throughout a two-year span. Rena fell to her knees with her hands clasped over her mouth in fear. She would of know what would happen if the soulmate bond was there but not completed with how close we have gotten together.

“Yes!” I shouted. “That wonderful, glorious female human being is my soulmate.” I pointed down the hall in the direction that Valkyrie took. “Now, I do not know if I will ever have the chance to talk to her again.”

“I am so sorry!” Rena wailed out. “I am so sorry.”

“I do not care if you are sorry!” I shouted as I slowly turned around and walked away. “I never want to see you ever again. If I need to do a restraining order on you to stay away from me and my soulmate. So be it.” I stated as I heard sobbing and movement from behind me. Now I need to find my soulmate and try to rectify this unfortunate issue. I headed in search of Valkyrie and what ever that will entail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos.


	19. Chapter 19 – Distrust and Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The breaking of trust.

Eton and I headed towards the library. I am excited to see the library. No matter what anyone says, I love to read, and a library is one of the areas that I feel safe. That is when I noticed a gray skinned toned Sangheilian in black armor stopped in front of Eton. I observed that she was leaning in towards him with more than an acquaintance would. This was familiar stance was more of something that I am not sure of. When she talks, oh gosh, her voice is very grating just like a nail being drug along a chalkboard. I wanted to place my hands on my ears to muffle the sound. Though I knew it would be rude of me to do that. Then she called me a human pet. 

Who does this female think she is? Then these words came out of her pathetic mouth. “I am his lover.”

My whole world just stopped. I could not comprehend what she just said. She was his lover! He lied to me. How could he after what I told him. That I would not be that person. How could he! I glared at him then at her. I did not want to be in this hallway with this female and with Eton.

Even when she touched him, he did not push her away. He did not do anything. He leaned into the touch a bit. I felt disgusted, humiliated, used, and above all misguided. This soulmate bond, what a joke. Now I can understand why humans find their soulmate then branch off a bit. Only with the consensus of their mate. I am such a fool to think that I have finally found someone. I was better off alone and ready to die in battle.

“Val,” Eton’s whispered. Oh, how my heart breaks when I hear his voice now. “We never had a relationship beside a mutual understanding that it was for sexual release.” I saw him reach for me. I did not want to be touched at all. Then she was there pressed against him with need. I felt my breath be taken away from me at what I was seeing. I needed to lean against something sturdy and non-disgusting. I feel like throwing up.

“Then why did she say that she was your lover?” I felt bile rise as I said that. I glanced back at him and the need to just run was there. “I need to take some time. I am heading back to my ship.”

I need to get away, far away from him. I cannot look at him or any of his kind the same way. I walked away and down the hallway. I was out of that hallway and I took off in a dead run back to the human ship. I saw many Sangheilies looking at me with slacked jaws. I knew they were unaccustomed to seeing an enhanced female human running down their halls away from somewhere else. I could see the end of the main hallway that connected to the human ship. The only thoughts running through my head was to get away and never look back.

I reached the deck of the hanger bay on my ship. I slowed down from a dead run to a walk in a matter of minutes. I headed towards my room, ignoring anyone that tried to talk to me. I did not reach my room in time. I was unlucky. John was there in front of me with his hands on my biceps. I saw the Arbiter next to him. I felt disgusted just looking at him. I did not want him touching me. I tried to back away, but it would not happen to the grasp that John had on me.

“Val,” John’s smooth voice called out with a look of worry on his face. “What happened?” I shook my head lightly to tell him that I did not want to talk about it. “Tell me what happened.”

An order, that is what I got for not talking. I looked him in his eyes and John flinched back. I chuckled at him and it turned into a full laugh.

“John,” My voice came out watery from all the mixed emotions in my chest. “How do you destroy a soulmate bond with out either one being killed?” I saw the look of horror pass over his face. Thel stepped forward, placing a hand on my shoulder. I reared my head back and I broke out of John’s grasp. I looked at the Arbiter with loathing. I moved around both with enough distance between us to fit a full suit of armor and headed to my door. It hissed open and closed. There was a distinctive sound when the doors lock.

I headed to my bathroom, stripping along the way and turned the water on to almost boiling temperature. I then stepped into the water to burn away the feeling of the soulmate that I was supposed to have but not.

I do not remember how long I have been standing there under the water that remains hot. I just know that my skin is a red color and I need to change everything in my room to not smell like him or remind me of him. I walked out and identified everything that would have his touch or things he has touched. I just went into numb as I gathered all the things and placed them outside of the door.

Placing new sheets onto the bed, I felt relieved that I was able to change everything. I skipped dinner and headed straight to bed.

Laying in bed the feeling in my heart became heavy and slightly unbearable. I pushed the feeling aside. I was not going to do anything that the bond wanted me to. It has gotten me into a lot of heartache as it is, and I will not continue with it.

The feeling turned into a pounding against my chest and head to move me in the direction of the distress that I was feeling. I was having none of that. I do not care if John or the Arbiter went to talk to the Fleet Master about this predicament, but I was done. I want the days to go back to simpler times.

I laid there staring at the ceiling trying to figure out my next move.

“This is a huge clusterfuck as it is.” I mumbled as I turned and became comfortable. I fell asleep to the voice of Orion reading out the book that I had been reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos!


	20. Chapter 20 – Argument and Setting Boundaries Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What an argument

I woke up with a feeling that I am used to – empty and numb. I rolled out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. I looked into the mirror to see the dead eyes, wrinkles around the mouth, ashy pale skin, and hair that looks like it was grabbed in a battle. This is what I am accustomed to seeing, what I want to see. The only expectation that I knew that I had was to complete the mission or die trying. I turned away, turned the shower on, and stepped in.

Reaching my hand out, I grabbed the towel, and wrapped it around me. I stepped out and went about to complete my morning routine. The various noises that comfort me now are the soft beeping from a message on the data pad, the vents blowing air into the room, and the movement of personnel outside of my room. The place that I still feel uncomfortable to. 

“Orion,” I heard a slight beep as Orion rogered up. “What is instore for today?”

“On todays agenda,” Orion’s voice came out. “You have two mission reports to write and some information pertaining to the planet we came from.” I nodded and continued with putting my clothes on and shoes. I headed out the door and towards the galley.

I am in line for food with a tray in my hands. That is when I noticed the four individuals in the farthest booth, three are Sangheilians and one was the Spartan. Two of the Sangheilians, I recognized at the Fleet Master and as Arbiter. The other one I am not sure of. I went through the line to gather a mixed bowl of fruit, eggs, toast, and the gray colored sausage that they had on the line. I picked up my tray and walked to the booth that was the farthest away from the four in the back booth.

Eating my breakfast as I thought about the two mission reports that I need to complete. I felt my heart pull as the one person who I did not want near me came closer. I felt the table strain under added weight of arms as the person sat down.

“Val,” Fleet Master, Eton’s voice had a slight pleading tone to it. “Can we talk privately about yesterday?” I stared at him with a blank look and chuckled.

“Fleet Master,” my voice came out monotoned. “We have nothing to discuss about yesterday. Your mate might get the wrong idea if she sees us talking.” I whispered the last part and saw his face fall.

“Val,” He whispered back. “Please can we talk.” He sounded desperate. I shook my head and I got out of the booth.

“No.” I spoke sternly. “We cannot talk. Everything was said yesterday.” I turned to him. “By the way, the name is Titan to you.” I glared at him as I picked up my tray and walked away. I could feel my heart flutter with pain. I did not care due to how everything turned out. I need to head back to my room after heading to the armory.

I left the galley and walked in the direction of the armory. I saw that I kept receiving sad looks from the different species that were in the hallway. I was glad to reach the armory. I walked in and saw the engineers grouped together and talking in whispers. I know what they are talking about. It is apparently about the scene that happened at breakfast. I guess it is the talk of the town.

“Gossip when you have not been there for the scene is a horrible way to pass the time.” I called out to the group of gossiping engineers. They all jumped apart and looked over to see who it was. Their faces paled as they realized who it was. “Be more aware of your surroundings.”

I headed to the enclave of the black armor and took the data chip out of my helmet. I knew how tiring mission reports can be; especially when there is classified information that cannot be input into the report. I shook my head and walked out of the armory. I let my body go on auto as I walked back to my room.

Unfortunately for me, I ran into the one person that I did not want to talk to. He had he hands on my biceps to keep me steady. I almost purred at the touch. I looked up to see his face set into a stern look. I pulled myself out of his hold and walked around him. I heard his footsteps behind me. I reached my door and I was pushed against it hard. I grunted at the action.

“How dare you!” I shouted at him. He was right in front of me.

“Cortana,” He growled out. “Open the door.” The door opens behind me and I stumbled backwards. He followed me in. I moved to a far corner of my room.

“What do you want?” I spoke calmly as I glared towards the imposing figure in my room.

“I want to talk to you.” He grunted back as he stood there in a defensive posture. “You need to listen to what I have to tell you.” He paced around the room.

“I do not have to listen to anything that you say!” I picked up one of my loose shoes and threw it in his direction. “The meeting yesterday was very informative.”

“Informative!” He dodged my shoe. “What about that unfortunate meeting with someone that I have not even talked to in a year!” He shouted at me.

“A year?!” I was fuming at this point. “Oh yeah? That is not what it looked like yesterday! You two were so buddy-buddy about everything.” He shook his head and gave me a hurtful glare. I had to chuckle at that.

“Yes, a year! We agreed to end it on neutral terms.” He threw his arms in the air. “It was not working out for either of us.”

“What is a neutral term to you?” I threw another shoe at him in anguish. “Just something for you to run away from! She still has feelings for you!” I could feel the bond in my heart slowly beating.

“Yes, neutral terms! She was alright with it.” He dodged again. “She never had feeling for me!”

“You are blind!” I screamed out. He took a step back. “She is in love with you! That is why she said those things!” He sighed as he knew what I saw.

“It does not matter if she loves me!” He shouted back. “I want you and only you!”

“Yeah and how many others will come out of the woodworks?” I shouted back. “I watched you yesterday!”

“There have been a few that I slept with and some that I had past relationships with.” He took a step forward. “What did you see yesterday? Huh? That made you run tail like a scared little child?!”

“You leaned towards her when she touched you! You could not even stand up to her. I had to be the polite little _human pet_ and be diplomatic.” I saw his face crumble. “I gave you the rules that I played by. Guess what! You do not follow the same rules. I should have guessed!”

“I do not follow the same rules!” He walked over to a wall and punched it. He left a dent in the wall. “You think I do not follow the rules!”

“Isn’t that what I just said!” I threw my hands in the air offended.

“I did not even know that she was on the ship!” He threw his head back.

“Oh! So, you keep track of your former sex buddies.” I growled out. “How convenient. If you needed to relieve some tension you can. She would be right there.”

“I am a fleet master! I need to know where all the warriors are!” He replied. “No! it is not for a sexual release. I have not been with anyone for over four months! Four months!”

“So, I should expect someone else to come after me!” I am not happy about this at all. “Just another way to have your _human pet_ to be a testament to the great Fleet Master!”

“A testament! Stop calling yourself a human pet!” He moved forward as I backed up.

“If I am not a human pet then what am I?!” I looked at him awaiting an answer.

“You are mine!” I scuffed at this. “My soulmate! My everything in this world now!”

“Now I am your soulmate!” I felt a happiness go through me but I my anger overruled that. “Until the next lover comes out of the out.”

“There will be no former partner,” He exclaimed. “For I will let everyone know that you are my other half.”

“So, this never became a thought beforehand?” I sighed as I felt the weight of this argument hit me. I was tired and ready to be done expressing how I felt.

“I am sorry that I did not do it beforehand.” He rubbed his hands down his face. “It skipped my mind.”

“It skipped your mind?” I slumped against the wall. “It was changed in my record after we said it.” He looked at me strangely. “Yes.”

“After you left yesterday stating that you needed some time.” I waited for him to continue. “I told her that you are my soulmate. She was so horrified at what she did.”  
“Horrified,” I snorted. “More like glad.” I shook my head.

“Val,” I glared at him. “she wants to apologize publicly to you.” He sighed and started pacing again.

“Yeah right. Over my dead body would I talk to her.” I pushed myself up from the wall. “I do not want to talk to your other so-called flings. I was degraded for being what – human? I get that enough from the marines and everyone else that I meet. I am a freak to them.”

“You are not a freak.” He moved until he stood in front of me. “Do not ever call yourself a freak again.”

“Or what?” I challenged him. “You will send your past flings on me.”

Eton groaned. “There will not be any past flings to worry about! I will have it taken care of and sent out that I am not longer available, and I have a soulmate.”

“How do I know that you will follow through with this?” I raised an eyebrow at him.

“I will have the Arbiter there with me and if it would please you, I will ask the Spartan to join.” His shoulders slumped and he looked defeated. “I never thought that this would ever happen.”

“Never thought what would happen?” I pressured. I needed to know. This eccentric feeling in my heart is pounding like a bass drum ready to leap out of my chest.

“That we would have one of our huge fights about something insignificant.” I reeled back at this.

“Insignificant? So now my feelings are nothing better than a common slave?” I ground out. He grabbed my biceps to keep me close.

“No, your feelings are very much important!” He claimed as he pulled me towards him. “I just meant that I would not have seen you as a jealous type.” I stood there staring at him. I am not sure what I felt at this statement. Was I truly jealous or just very hurt. I knew which one I am and that is hurt.

“I am not jealous.” I held my hand up to shut him up. “What I actually am is hurt. In the brief meeting with your ex did you stand up for me. I also know that everyone has been talking about it and they will be whispering behind my back. So, am I expected to protect you from the humans while I receive no protect from the Sangheilians?”

“I did not realize that is how you felt.” He leaned his head down to my forehead. I backed away from him. “I should have stood up for you. I should do so much better for you.”

“Yes, and right now, I need time. I told you that, but you just wanted to barge in here and demand that I talk to you.” I snarled. “We have talked. I want to continue with my day without you in it. I do not trust you.” I saw his face crumble at my last words. “I do not know when I will be able to trust you. I do not want to be touched by you either.” Eton dropped his hands and backed away from me.

“I will respect your request.” He was by the door. “How can I gain your trust back?”

“I do not know. I will let you know when you have my trust again.” I was glad that he backed away.

“I will let you go about your day. I just have one request.” He looked at me pitifully.

“Yes?”

“Can I still be in your presence throughout the day?” He looked away and saw the door open.

“Yes, I still would like to be in your presence.” I stated. He nodded and walked out. I waited for the door to close before I moved. I went to my desk and sat down. I started on my reports.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos!


	21. Chapter 21 – Soulmate Announcement and Monthly Meeting

Eton’s Point of View

_I left Val’s room after our fight. It all was caused because of a misunderstanding and the wrong words said. I am still furious at Rena I’So and the whole situation. This whole situation could have been avoided if I had claimed that I had a soulmate. If all the paperwork was completed after the mission brief that I knew she was the one. I headed towards the common room for enhanced._

_Entering the comfortable room and saw Thel in the room. He was the only one in the room. He looked and watched me walk to the chair across from him at the table. He placed the data pad in his hand down with the stencil used to write. He interlocked his fingers and waited for me to speak._

_I tried to start the conversation, but I was unsure of how to proceed. I leaned back in the seat struggling to formulate words into sentences – basically into anything that resembled something understandable._

_“Thel, I screwed up badly.” I groaned out in a pathetically weak voice._

_“What did you screw up badly?” Thel’s voice was steady when he asked._

_“I screwed up with Val. Do you remember Rena I’So?” Thel nodded his head to my question. “Yesterday there was a slight altercation between us three. She called herself my lover. Valkyrie walked away stating that she needed space and time. I gave her that night but this morning. I -” I could not start again. My throat felt like it was closing._

_“Eton,” Thel sighed. “What did you do this morning? You should have been aware of Rena I’So transfer to the ship. I remember her being so taken by you that she said that you two were soulmates.” I was reeling with this new information. I had not known that last tidbit._

_“I cornered her in her room.” I looked off to the side with an ashamed look. “We – well I started the conversation about the unfortunate confrontation yesterday. It turned into a screaming match between us.” Thel sighed at this point._

_“Yelling with a woman is a losing battle, Eton.” Thel shook his head with a soft chuckle. “What else happened?”_

_“She threw her shoes at me saying that the meeting yesterday was highly informative. Val kept saying that Rena still has feelings for me, and I reciprocated those feelings. I told her that was not correct. That I am happy to have a soulmate and that I will always be faithful.”_

_“What else did she say?” Thel pressed._

_“She told me that she did not trust me anymore. She accused me of keeping track of my sex buddies. That she was hurt that I did not stand up for her. She asked if she would have to expect this same treatment in the future.” I placed my head I my hands._

_“First real fight?” I nodded my head. “Those are usually the hardest and losing her trust. She must have said something else too.”_

_“Yeah, that the rules that we talked about did not apply to me.” I kept my head in my hands._

_“There will always be fights between soulmates. The real question that you should ask yourself, Eton.” I looked up at Thel. “Is she still willing to be my soulmate.”_

_I sat there. I truthfully did not know that at all. I hope that she still wants to be mine._

I thought back to my talk with Thel. It has been a few days since the fight and even now I can only get glimpses of Val. The warriors that see me in the hallway keep shying away. They now know that I have a soulmate and that there was a fallout. I had a meeting with the other Sangheilian officers for a monthly meeting. I left my room feeling down and headed towards my ship.

Reaching the room that we are to hold this monthly meeting in. I saw Thel, Viti, and Rasi were already present. I knew that we were waiting on our supply officer, Lofi Elo; the weapons officer, Reo Ono; and lastly our personnel officer, Niro Sil. I took my seat and got settled. I knew this was going to be a long meeting and I was not looking forward to it. The next couple of minutes, the remaining individuals showed up and sat down. 

“Glad to see everyone is good health.” Thel started. “You know what this meeting. We will first go over supplies, training, weapons, troops, and then lastly issues that has raised and has everyone on edge.” I nodded my head and settle down to hear what had to be said. “I will let Lofi start with the supply portion.”

“Thank you.” Lofi nodded his head to Thel. “Over the past month we have been able to supply the ship with the essential foods needed to sustain life. The cooks are getting a bit tired of always cooking.” Everyone rolled their eyes at this. He says this every meeting. “We are scheduled to get thirty pallets of food in the next coming week.” I started to zone out as he dragged on.

“Thank you Lofi.” Thel’s voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at the clock and saw that Lofi has been talking for over forty-five minutes. He sure can talk. “Next up is training with Rasi Vern.”

“Many of our warriors are alright working with the humans.” I know where he is going with this. “However, when the Titan or Spartan get involved. Everyone, Sangheilian or human, kind of just scatter away from them in fear. We need to train with those to for better understanding. Earlier this month we had the Titan come and speak. She did install some fear to the younger warriors that is needed.” I chuckled at what he was referring to. “We need to do join training groups with the humans and us.”

I zoned out again while agreeing but then it just went into how the training should be conducted or when. I will read the notes after the meeting for the most part. I nodded my head at the appropriate times when someone looked at me. Then Reo spoke for over an hour. Then the next person up was Niro on the troops. I already had my own talk with him.

_I stormed into the Personnel Officer’s room and slammed the door after kicking the others out._

_“Niro, we need to talk.” I growled out to the dark brown skinned Sangheilian officer. He leaned further back in his seat as he crossed his arms over his chest._

_“Eton what do you want to talk about?” He sneered back. “Does this pertain to the meeting that happened a couple of days ago?” I felt like ripping his throat out at that._

_“Which meeting are you referring to, Niro?” I was not happy with the statement that many people are aware of what went down._

_“The meeting between Rena I’So and yourself. You had that Titan at your side.” He looked up at my face with a distinct joy. “People say that you have found another partner to stuff. Tell me, does she enjoy the wonders of a Sangheilian Fleet Master’s body?” I growled and lunged forward. He was out of his seat and away from me. “Maybe she wouldn’t mind being stuffed by another.”_

_“Niro,” I was fuming. I was ready to make this Sangheilian an example. “Do not talk about her that way.” I was about to ground out._

_“No? How about we let the troops at her?” Niro laughed. “They have been trying to get some action with at least some kind of female. I know that Rena really wants to get back with you.”_

_“The troops with no have her!” I shouted as I was able to grab his throat and squeeze. “No one besides me will be with my soulmate.” I felt Niro tap my shoulder to indicate that he was done._

_“Are you asking how a Rena I’So came to be transferred here?” Niro coughed as he spoke. I nodded my head. “She was the only one in a close proximity that has the same designation as the one that got pregnant.”_

_“The only one?” I questioned sternly._

_“Yes.” He held his hand up. “No one really likes her. She uses what she can to rise through the ranks as fast as she can. A miracle that she was with you for so long.” I sighed at this. I am done._

The talk still irritates me, even a day later. Niro has always been an ass but at that point he just wanted to see my reaction. Him finding out that the Titan was my soulmate was an unfortunate circumstance that I did not want him to find out that way. I would have preferred him to find out through the paperwork. Niro was still talking when I zoned back in.

“There has been a total of five transfer requests, three soulmate announcements, fourteen disciplinary actions, and six marriage requests just his month.” I was astonished by all of that. “The five transfers are from the younger warriors that have had the training from the Titan. Their reasoning was that she was too scary, and they do not want to end up dead before they find their soulmate.” That brought a chuckle from everyone that sat around the table.

“Five transfers from scared warriors?” I looked at Niro with amusement. “I guess we really do need those trainings with the humans and enhanced.” I spoke to Rasi. I saw him nod.

“Now onto the issues that have been coming about this month.” Thel started. I sighed and knew that one of them was the known issue that we have. Thel looked over at me. “The first is the issue with you, Eton.”

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. I felt a couple of pats on my back.  
“Way to go, Eton.” Rasi chuckled.

“Fleet Master Eton Ader has met his soulmate.” Thel continued. “His soulmate is the Titan. They have not completed the bond ritual due to her insistence. Niro, you will have another soulmate announcement on your desk by the end of the week. As everyone knows, there was a confrontation between them and Eton’s old acquaintance Rena I’So. Now the rumor mill is going around.”

I groaned and felt more weight on my shoulders. I needed to get the announcement done soon. I heard some of the other officers joking around and giving me sympathetic looks. I listened to the other issues. They consisted of more fights, finding Sangheilians in the heat of intercourse throughout the ship, and just missing things throughout.

“This is the end of the meeting.” Thel stated. “Go about your day.”

I stood up and walked out of the room. I needed to go to my cabin to write up the announcement. I am not sure if Val will be mad at me or not. Stepping into my cabin and sitting down at chair to focus on the announcement. I started typing in the announcement.

>   
> Soulmate Announcement
> 
> Eton Ader, Sangheilian Fleet Master of the Arbiter’s troops. Has found his soulmate in the one and only Titan – 466 named Valkyrie.
> 
> Everyone who hears and sees this announcement will further know that both are meant to be.
> 
> Furthermore, they are now under the protection of the Sangheilian and Human Laws about Soulmates.
> 
> We congratulate these two in their future together. 

I sent the announcement to Niro and Thel. I am nervous of how Val will take it. This will be sent to officials of the humans and will be brought about. I headed out of my cabin to use the gym. All these emotions have been making me agitated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and Kudos.
> 
> Stay safe!


	22. Chapter 22 - Amusement and Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun messing with guys and then a standing order

I was awoken by a low beeping from somewhere in my room. I turned over with a groan as I felt my muscles pull in a stretch that was much needed. I cracked eye open to see where the annoyance was. I knew that I was not ready to get up. These past days have been almost frying my nerves between the  
engineers mixing up suit parts with another and the reports that I have turned in are coming up missing. Then the irregular feeling I have in my chest keep pulling me to find the one that will alleviate the issue. It has not been relaxing time. I saw the blue light from the data pad keep flashing along with the noise of the beeping. Oh, how I would love to just through it out.

Grabbing the data pad from the side table, I opened the locked screen to see the many emails that I need to go through. I am not looking forward to reading each one then figuring out if something is important or not at the time. I saw that there were just daily messages; meal plans, closures of specific areas, trainings require, or just ordinary lower level marine issues. The daily messages were normal but there was few that came from some of the higher ups.

I saw an email that was starred to look at first. The subject was 'Congratulations Announcement' - now I am fearful of who or what this congratulations is. I opened the message and saw that it came from one of the higher officials in the UNSC. I am dreading reading further now. I got to the body of the message and I just felt dread come over me. I had already changed my soulmate section in my paperwork. Now it is official on both sides. I saw many replies from many people asking when this happened and how this will work for the union. 

I sighed; this will be an issue. This will be used for political gain for both sides. A high Sangheilian official found his soulmate in the enhanced human female. This is going to be a total act now and I am just not looking forward to playing these games. I placed the data pad now and turned back around to get comfy again. This day does not need to start. Just as I was slipping into sleep again, there was some awful knocking happening. I squinted at my door and cursed whoever was on the other side to the farthest reaches of space. I rolled back over and got out of bed. I heading to the door and commanded it to open. It revealed a low-ranking officer brown haired, pale skin, and mousy features with a fearful  
expression at the door opening.

"T-titan," The officer started. "There is a meeting that is being held in thirty minutes that requires your attendance." He looked just about ready to run. I stared him down as I waited to see what else he would do. I saw his counterpart, another low rank officer with dark hair and eyes with broad features. This officer did a lengthy look up and down my body. He has no shame. I could almost see his brain working with trying to figure out what the alien saw in me. I chuckled and cocked a hip as I leaned against the  
door frame with no shame. I was amused at how my morning was going so far.

"Titan," the counterpart started. "How did an alien get that tight body?" This man was very brave. I felt my heart and soul pull me towards the end of the hallway. I saw Eton standing there staring at the man who said this. I tilted my head in an invitation to the conversation that was happening. Eton moved with a distinct predator gait down the hallway. The people who were congregated in the hallway parted like the red sea for Eton. I tuned back into the little human in front of me.

"What is so interesting about you?" The counterpart moved forward to try and invade my personal space. I quirked an eyebrow at him with a sly smile on my lips.

"What makes me interesting is that I am not normal?" I asked while pondering it. He looked at me with a greedy smile while trying to be charming.

"There is nothing normal about you, titan." The counterpart said with a sultry voice, I assume. I raised my eyes over their heads to the menacing looking Sangheilian behind them in green and white armor.

"She sure is enticing." Eton's voice came out in a growl. Both lower rank human officers stiffened into attention. "What makes her interesting - is that what you asked her?"

"Yes Sangheilian that is what I asked." The counterpart snarled out to Eton. I saw Eton's expression settle into a very firm expression of anger and possessive.

"I do not take that tone with you." Eton's deep voice called out calmly. "You will not take it up with me when I am a higher rank than you." The counterpart did not show Eton the respect that he was obviously demanding. I swallowed the chuckle that I had trying to come out. "She is interesting for  
all the things that make her unique from you humans and from the other life forms."

The men's faces kind of dropped and the first officer seemed like he just wanted to be out of the area. I knew that his partner would not allow him to leave. I do not think Eton will either.

"I would suggest to your higher officials to retrain the lower ranks again." Eton snarled at the counterpart and almost picked him up. "Evacuate the premises of my soulmate. She will be there for the meeting. I expect to not see either of you there."

The two lower rank human officers scampered away from my door. I looked to see Eton staring at me with a distinct predatory look. The look made heat spread down my spine to the junction of my legs. I motioned for him to come into the room. 

This stupid bond that I have with him is really grating on my nerves. It wants me to jump his bones and settle the bond. My mind does not want to jump right into it. It does not feel normal at all. I heard the door close behind us.

"That was entertaining." I stated over my shoulder as I headed to my dresser to gather the clothing that I need.

"Glad to be of assistance in your amusement." Eton stated behind me. "Have you received my announcement?" I groaned with a nod. The announcement that did not need to happen at all, but it did. Well, I guess it needed to be done in his culture.

"Yes, it woke me up before the rude awakening from the two men." I stated back as I headed to my bathroom to finish my morning routine of getting up. I stepped out feeling a bit more refreshed. "Want to head to the meeting?"

I got changed into my regular outfit as I waited for a response form Eton. I turned around to see him standing there observing every move I am taking. I felt so naked which is a very unusual feeling for me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, let us go to the meeting.” His voice slid out like an incoming thunderstorm, that sent shivers down my spine. We head out my door and went to the room that the meeting was being held in.

We reached the room it was packed from wall to wall with higher officials from both species. I moved to the nearest corner to the door. It was an easy way to escape if I need to. I do not feel like being trampled today. I heard someone from the front of the room clear their throat.

“Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules to attend the meeting.” The general, who has gray buzz-cut hair with thick black eyebrows that hang over blue eyes and surrounded by pale skin with wrinkles. I was surprised that he made it to this age without dying or having massive amounts of scar tissue. I nodded my head to indicate that I had heard him. I saw many others do the same.

“We appreciate the chance to attend a meeting to help bring unity to our species.” A brown skinned Sangheilian replied. He was too far forward in the room that I could not tell anymore features of the person. I was also boxed into the corner with Eton at my back. I felt his hand lightly grasp my arm and pull me back until I was leaning my back on his chest. I felt like my heart will beat out of my chest and I wanted to just be wrapped up in his arms even though I did tell him that I want to still be in his presence.

“What is this meeting for?” A lieutenant with flaming red hair, blue eyes, and somehow tanned skin asked with a questioning tone. I was waiting to see what the answer would be to that. I waited with bated breath as the General stood there and got ready to answer back.

“We are here due to an announcement that was made.” I turned and looked up to Eton’s face. I knew where this was going now. “That our very own Titan and the Sangheilian Fleet Master Eton Ader are soulmates. We now can use this as a benefit for further peace among our races.”

I felt a soft groan making its way out of my throat. I knew this was not going to be a good meeting at all. Either they have found out that we have not followed through with the intercourse to complete the bond. _Oh, what are they going to make us do?_

“It is a benefit for everyone around.” Another Sangheilian official said from somewhere around the room. I stopped trying to see what they looked like and where they were located. I heard a many agreeing noises from the surrounding individuals. I settled further against Eton and just sighed.

“It has come to many of our attention that the two have not commiserated the bond fully yet.” The General stated and there were many disconcerting sounds that were vocalized. I want to use this General as target practice for what he has put into existence now. The only way either Eton or I can escape this fiasco is through a mission.

“I,” The Arbiter’s voice called out over the noise. Everyone quieted down. “Was aware that the two wanted to take it slow due to issues between them both. They are currently resolving the issues they currently have.” I felt Eton wrap his arm around my waist and press me further into him. I was not liking the way this meeting was going and I just knew that Eton was feeling the same way.

“Arbiter,” The first Sangheilian who talked beforehand started. “I do understand that you are close to the Fleet Master, but you cannot let that persuade you to let this fall to the far side.” I felt Eton tense behind me at this accusation. I rested a hand on his forearm, and he seemed to take comfort from that.

“What do you suggest then?” The General called out. I rolled my eyes expecting to hear some stupid answer being returned.

“We have both go to a class for each species. The class will go over the differences in anatomy, sexual genitalia, and sexual intercourse. After the class, there will be a grace period of a month to complete the bond with intercourse.” The first Sangheilian stated. I was horrified that this is what they are willing to do. I wanted to throw a tantrum like a kid would but that would not get me anywhere.

“I agree with your conditions.” The General stated. “Titan, I know you are here.” I groaned and pulled away from the comfortable position I was in with Eton. I pushed my way through the individuals around me to come into the view of the General.

“Yes General?” I keep eye contact with him as he started to fidget a bit.

“You understand the terms, right?” He looked at me and seemed eager to have me comply.

“I understand the terms that are set today at this meeting.” I confirmed with a steady voice. “When will these so-called classes be held for us?” I was ready to get the rest of my day over with.

“They will happen within the next two days.” The Sangheilian stated. “Each of you will be separated and learn each other’s species anatomy and sexual intercourse.” I nodded and looked back to lock eyes with Eton. We were both in a huge uncomfortable predicament that we both did not want to be in. I moved back to be with Eton again. I did not listen to much else, but it seemed like they were hashing out all the details of this new development and how this will help with peace.

“This meeting is dismissed.” Was the only thing that I heard. I sighed and followed Eton out of the room. I did not know how long it has been until my stomach grumbled. I looked over at the clock on my wrist to see that it is dinner time. I was ready to go eat.

“Ready to catch some grub?” I asked him. He nodded his head and joined me in the journey to gather some food for our bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos!


	23. Chapter 23 – Anatomy Classes Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatomy Classes for Valkyrie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any spelling issues please let me know.

I have already started my day with do some reading up on some Sangheilian culture. I now have more of a reason to know why. I need to know what the Soulmate Laws were all about. I settled further back into my desk chair and continued reading.

“Valkyrie,” Orion’s voice called out from the data pad and my watch. “Today is the day.”

“Thank you.” I groaned as I put down the data pad. “Do not remind me!” I could feel a headache starting to form. I heard Orion chuckling from all the data pad. I was tempted to toss it across the room. “I am not looking forward to the lesson.”

“You are not looking forward to a lot of things.” Orion’s voice came out snarky. “A certain Fleet Master is waiting for you at your door.”

“What ever for?” I got up, moved to my bed, and put my shoes on.

“He is escorting you to breakfast and afterwards to the class.” Orion stated with a firm tone. I know if I had his hologram projection up right now, he would be standing there arms crossed with a stern look on his face. Well as stern as a pirate AI can get.

“Now I need a babysitter to get to the lesson for today?” I stood back up and stretched. I felt my spine pop a couple of times as my shoulders grinded as rotated over my head.

“Only when everyone knows that you will skip it.” Orion must be on a snarky streak today. He might have had a fight with Cortana. I have always wondered what happens with two AIs fight would look like.

“Very perceptive of everyone to see that.” I stated as I headed towards my door. It opened as I finished my conversation with Orion. “Did you have a fight with Cortana? Is that why you are snarky?”

There was a snort sound coming from my watch at this point. “A fight with Cortana? If there ever was a fight between us; the whole ship would be going against itself. We would also try to operate your armor suits without you in it.” Oh, I rue the day that the two AIs would fight. Then again, I would probably enjoy it as much as I enjoy going to medical.

“What was that all about?” Eton was leaning again the wall on the right side waiting for me. “Ready to begin the day?”

“That my dear Fleet Master,” I looked at him from the corner of my eye as he matched my pace. “was Orion being a little pain this morning and being snarky. I am waiting for this evening. So, all of this day can be over with.” We headed to gather food. I knew this day was going to be long, so long.

In the galley, it was awkward to see so many Sangheilian warriors trying to sit down in the small spaces provided for seats. I know the feeling and so does John. The food on my tray looked kind of eatable – I think. It seemed that Eton was also questioning the food that we are about to eat.

“What is this?” He asked as he poked at it with the fork that was too small for his hands. It was always comical to see him use utensils for any _normal_ human. I might have to let him know that there are designated utensils and trays for enhanced humans. I could only chuckle as I observed him. “What is so funny?”

I shook my head as I continued to chuckle. “I am not sure what this food is. I am just hoping it does not kill me on the way into my body or while it is being digested by it.” Eton grunted at me from his seat as he watched me pick up fried banana type thing. I took a bite out of the food. The food that was in my mouth, tasted worse than some of the rations I had while out in the field for years, ended up on an unfortunate Eton. He was flabbergasted at just happened. I knew that my face forms an expression of shame and horror. “I am so sorry, Eton!”

He held his hand up to stop me from continuing my apology rant. He wiped his face with the napkin that was provided. “There is nothing to apologize for but next time, please, find a place to spit it out that is not a part of my body.”

I nodded my head in agreeance to try and not spew food on him again. I noticed at that time that the galley was completely silent; turning my head I saw every Sangheili standing frozen staring at us with shocked looks. It seemed like they were waiting for something to happen. Turning back to my food, I continued to eat rest besides the one that I do not.

“Wort Azuda.” Eton’s vocalized as he also dug into his food. The sound came back into the room in a series of scrambling feet, clanking trays, and soft whimpers from different individuals. I caught Eton’s eyes and we started to laugh heartily. We finished our meal and headed out to join the two separate classes designed for us.

I reached the dark gray classroom with pictures of the John and I in our full armor in battle hanging on the walls. This is going to be fun, I thought. I took a seat on the couch that was in the room. I saw two Sangheilians entering. The first one is was small in stature with light brown skin and the other was of medium stature with dark brown skin, but both were unknown genders right now. They had two what looked like papers in there arms and a device in hand also. They set everything down and the dark brown one went and placed what looked like an USB into the hologram device that the AIs use to project themselves. After they settled everything where they wanted it, I became their focus.

“Hello, I am Truta ‘Muo.” The light brown skinned one stated. “This is my associate Fio T’o. We all know why we are here. Are you ready?” I sighed.

“As ready as I ever will be.” I replied and got raspy laughs from them both. I moved around until I was situated in a comfortable position to continue listening to the onslaught of knowledge that I am to be given today.

“Right?” Truta ‘Muo handed me a piece of paper that contained locations of the sex organs and what to expect – maybe. “To begin, the anatomy of a Sangheilian or an Elite is different from any other. The average height is between 7.4 inches and 8.6 inches; weight is between 310 pounds and 390 pounds. I hope that you have observed the different colors we take.” I nodded in agreement to this. “Now our hands are a lot larger than humans at least twice the size. What makes our hands different besides the size is that we only have two fingers and two thumbs. You have seen the outer features, I hope.” Truta raised her brow. Which was very impressive, I must say. “The jaws and how the legs are angled. We have two hearts; our blood is purple and smells like fresh tar when we are cut. Our skin texture can range from scaly to smooth in areas or just all over.” The other one butted in at this time. I think he or she felt left out.

“Truta she knows that already from being with the Fleet Master!” Fio exclaimed. “They have slept in the same bed at least. So, she would have observed all that you are going over. Which makes it pointless. What she really needs is what sex would be like, how the sex organs are different, and where they are located.” I could almost feel a fight coming on. I think the female or male marines call it a catfight. The only reason why, that I know of, is that they use vulgar terms to mean the vagina. I was handed a stack of papers being told that this will help me understand everything. There was one key flaw to their assessment – it was written in Sangheilian.

“How convenient.” I stated. I had to set the papers aside as I waited for them to continue teaching.

“So, the sex glands of male Sangheilies are kept inside the body. They do not leave until aroused by their mate or someone they feel like having intercourse with. They are like your reptiles on the planet Earth.” I groaned as I knew that is what it would seem like. “Unlike your reptiles, there is only one penis. It is located the same as human males at the frontal portion between the legs. When the male is aroused the penis will come out of a vertical oval slit at the same location. The penis itself is can range between eight to fifteen inches in length and the girth will be as different as it is for human males. The penis has ridges and bumps along it to provide the female extra stimulant and pleasure during intercourse. The Head of the penis is tipped to a smaller point than what humans have. This may shock you, but the ejaculated seed is pink.” While they were describing everything, they had the hologram system up and running to project everything. I am not sure if I was ready to be done with this lesson or just to get the sex over with.

Truta nods her head to all what Fio has said. I felt like I should at least be crawling away and hiding for the remainder of the day. I grunted as I switched positions to a comfier formation of limbs.

“Some differences that are going to be present when you finally have intercourse with the Fleet Master will always range.” She clicked a button to change to the picture displayed to statistic and research. “The Fleet Master will drive with a lot of power than a normal human male. He will not be able to kiss you as how humans kiss each other.” I gave them the ‘no duh’ look. They chuckled at me. “There is going to be a moment just before he ejaculates, and he will bite you at the junction between your neck and shoulder. He will leave a mark, and this will show other Sangheilies to stay away from you.” I knew I was going to get more scars during intercourse. They continued further on different dynamics and positions. Then it turned into girl talk that I was uncomfortable with. So, they switched to speaking in Sangheilian. I stood up and left. I saw that it was a bit past lunch. I needed to digest everything that I was just taught and translate the papers that they give me.

I headed out to find Eton to get a good translation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos!


	24. Chapter 24 – Anatomy Classes Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eton's Point of View.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will go over a further in-depth speech of female anatomy, especially the sex organs. If you are uncomfortable, I am sorry.
> 
> If there is any misspelling please let me know.

Eton’s Point of View

Valkyrie and I separated after the food spitting breakfast and I walked into a room that had a screen on the opposite wall of the door. There were a mix of chairs and tables scattered around the room with small lamps on each table. I settled with leaning against the wall close to the door and just waited for the two or three human individuals that are to be teaching me about sexual anatomy for human females. I let my mind wander to the human that was chosen just for me from Urs.

A few minutes passed by and three humans walked through the door hesitantly. I let a chuckle leave out of my mandibles and I watched all three jumped. It was amusing to watch them scatter around the room, setting everything up for the lesson. I stood up and moved over to the chair they indicated I should sit in. I already knew this chair would not hold my weight.

A creaking sound came from the chair that I slowly sat in. I was not fully into the seat when it completely crumbled under the bulk of my weight. I saw the slightly horrified and intrigued look from all three men. They must be scientists, I thought as I stood and leaned a hip against the table that looked stable. The men set up the information and handed me some paperwork. I would read it once this meeting is done with. I took in what the three humans looked like. They all varied in age, weight, and height, though there was no doubt of their profession from the air they gave off.

“Fleet Master,” The eldest man with the looks of gray shaggy hair, dull brown eyes, huge stomach that protrudes further than a pregnant woman, and many wrinkles. “Thank you for meeting us here in this room for the lesson.” Oh man, this guy is going to be annoying, I rolled my eyes. “I am Doctor Nigel Sinclair; I will be the main instructor for this lesson.”

I nodded my head to him and waited for the other instructions. The youngest man had a mousy look with dull gray hair, dull blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin with a soft look to him. He was on the right side of Dr. Sinclair and he looked a bit scared.

“I am Nick Smith.” The youngest man said. He indicated to the man on the other side of Dr. Sinclair, “That is James Grunt.” I observed the last man. He had a potbelly, with bright brown eyes, thick brows, brown hair, and pale skin – he looked sickly truthfully. I just knew this was going to be a disaster meeting. I would have been better talking with Valkyrie about this than these three goons. I watched at the screen powered up and displayed an image of what I am expecting is a vagina.

Dr. Sinclair cleared his throat, gaining my attention. “This is a human vulva looks like. There are the labia, the folds of skin around the vaginal opening.” He pointed at what looks like lips on the picture. “It is always covered with pubic hair unless the woman decided to shave. Now,” He pointed to the top of the ‘vulva’. “At the top of the vulva but inside of the lips is a thing called the clitoris. It has thousands of nerve endings and helps make the female orgasm.” I nodded my head. I had to take that into consideration for when Valkyrie and I have intercourse. Dr. Sinclair pointed to the larger opening at the button of the oval. “This is the opening of the vagina canal. This is where a number of things can go it – like fingers, penises, and sex toys.” _What are sex toys?_ I thought confused. I am guessing it showed on my face. Dr. Sinclair changed the picture to what looked like what the inside would be. “We will go over sex toys after this. Now to the internal parts of the female sex organs. The vagina is the canal that are called by many as the ‘walls. This pear-shaped organ is called the uterus, this is where a child will grow inside of the woman when she is pregnant. This little hole at the bottom of the uterus is the cervix, it is the end of the vaginal canal – basically the stopper. There is a spot in the vagina that is considered the ‘G’ spot for women. This is located a few inches inside of the vagina and can drive the woman crazy. Though it can always change for every woman. Just take that into consideration.” I nodded my head at all the explanations. Though it seems to be kind of same to the female Sangheilian sex organs but still different at the same time. 

Nick Smith stepped forward and took the laser point and changed the picture to what looked different products. He nodded his head to me. “I will be going over sex toys with you. Some women like to use them – others do not.” I sighed at this. I wondered what Valkyrie liked, toys or no toys. “So, this picture here is what we have called a Wand Vibrator. This toy produces vibrations and can be used against the nether regions and can double as a massager for the back and shoulder. It is used for teasing someone’s body, i.e. the nipples and clitoris.” There were a few clicks and another picture showed up. It looked like an object made for suction. “This is a clit suction toy; it uses air pressure to create a gentle sucking. It can be used as a substitute for a tongue on the clitoris.” I found this to me new news for me. I know from my previous encounters with female Sangheilians they do not like that kind of thing. It has to do with the mandible and teeth associated with them. Was never a pleasant feeling. He changed it o another picture. From all the times of taking a shower in the communal showers with the fellow male marines, I knew this to be a copy of the male penis, but it was purple. _Did penises come in purple for males?_ I thought. “This is a dildo; they are anything phallic shaped. They can vary in length or girth and it is used to simulate penile penetration. They can come in many different shapes like icicles, tentacles, or even candy canes. Yeah – I am not too sure about the last one really.” The picture that was on the screen was of a can like object with red and white stripping. Nick Smith clicked the remote and it pulled up an oblong object with a slim stem at the top that ends out in a wide flat base. The tip of it was a curved pointed end and colored pink. “This is called a butt plug. They are used for experimenting with anal play. It depends on the female, but most do not alike anal play. This is just a steppingstone for the penetration of a penis in anal. The but plug is used to stay in the anus to sustain the feeling of fullness.” I am slightly intrigued with this toy. It would be interesting to see. The Sangheilian females used anal for the lesser known Sangheilian males but they really did not enjoy using with any stimulus even with vaginal penetration. There was a picture with many objects in the selection. “I have just put in the pictures of G-Spot Toys, A-Spot Toys, Rabbit Vibrators, Prostate toys, anal beads, cock rings, and glass or metal wands. They all have different uses and all of them can be pleasurable if someone knows how to use them.” He brushed over each picture when he named them with the laser pointer. The G-Spot toys are curved or have ridges along them. The A-Spot toy seems to be a lot larger area than the G-Spot toys and colored green. I chuckle at how different the colors they produce for each object – all random. I did not listen to Mr. Smith talk about these until I heard rabbit vibrators. It perked my interest and I listened in. “Rabbit vibrators is a toy that is used for both clitoris stimulation and g-spot simulation. It vibrates for the stimulation. Prostate toys are used for male sex. We will not go over that. The next one is anal beads; this is used for anal play of putting them in then pulling them out of the anus. It can make the female have many orgasms. This last one is a cock ring,” It was a donut shaped object and seem to be able to stretch. “I will not pretend to know what you are packing down there or what your penis looks like. So, I do not know if this will work for you. I do have a question for you, are you interested in any of them?” I knew this was going to be asked.

“I am interested in wand vibrator, dildo, butt plug and anal beads.” I heard all three of them chuckling at what I was interested in. “I will not be using them until Valkyrie, and I have talked about what we are comfortable with.” I knew there was going to be another part of this discussion and I knew the last one was going to go over it – James Grunt. I looked at the clock, it was already past lunch. I saw that food was delivered and partake in the food. I was content to listen to the rest of this lesson with James Grunt. Mr. Grunt took the controller from Mr. Smith and changed the picture to an image of two humans having intercourse. The woman seemed to be in pleasure while the male seemed extremely focused on providing pleasure. I wonder what faces Valkyrie will make when I give her pleasure. “I am to go over sexual intercourse for humans. So, sexual intercourse or coitus or copulation is when penis is thrust into the vagina for many reasons. Sex can be called as vaginal, anus, or oral. You already know what vaginal and anal sex are. Now oral sex is the use of the mouth on the genitalia. For females it is the use of the tongue and mouth on her nether regions – clitoris, vaginal canal, or just the vaginal entrance. When the female uses their mouths on a male is a when she takes the penis or the testicles into her mouth and provides pleasure that way.” I could not get over how oral sex was used for pleasure. “The start of every sexual intercourse is foreplay. Foreplay is oral sex, fingering, and or toys before hand it depends. Foreplay can help erect the penis or help stimulates the natural lubrication of the vagina. The natural lubrication helps with the penetration of the penis and allows her to not become hurt from it. If she is hurt, she will bleed and consider it rape.” He clicked again and the picture changed. The picture came up of many different positions. “I am now going to go over the different positions that can help stimulate her. This one here is the corkscrew. It is used when on a bed or bench at the edge and is used for behind penetration. The next one is the Face Off, this is used when you are sitting down, and she rides you at this angle. It changes the depth and adds support for a lengthy sex session. Though with you two being more evolved than the us mere humans. It should be interesting.” He changed the picture to another one. The female is on all fours and the male is behind here. “This one is the doggie style. You are on the bed with her and taking her from behind. This allows you to penetrate deeper and hit her G-spot. This next one is the G-Whiz. She is laying back with her legs resting over your shoulders. I know my wife enjoys this position a lot. It is great for force and angling her hips however I want it to go.” I saw the other two men nod their head. They seemed always interested in the positions. “This one is the Cowgirl position. You are on your back and laying down then she straddles you or riding you. It allows her to climax easier and puts less stress on her legs. She may just enjoy this for sure. Now, if you can hold her up against the wall and just thrust into her fast. She will go crazy from it.” I knew a lot of these already from my other experiences with the previous Sangheilian females. It seemed like they were done with the explanations already – well I hope they are. They seemed to be gathering everything together and getting themselves situated. I knew what to expect when I have sexual intercourse with Valkyrie. I just wonder if she is ready for it or not.

“Fleet Master,” Dr. Sinclair called out. “Do you have any questions for us or this process?” I knew he was fishing for anything to make him look a bit better. He had to have his name on many papers if it was for this kind of thing.

“Dr. Sinclair, I do not have any questions about this whole process. I have been in with few females and know the way of sexual intercourse. The only reason why they had me come here is to understand the human female body. I was interested in the sex toys cause we do not use them. If I have any questions about it,” All three seemed to become a bit eager as I was saying this. “I will not hesitate to ask my mate about them. I will not require your assistance anymore. I thank you three for giving a slight education on the female body, but I am leaving.” All the men’s faces dropped as I pushed myself up off the table. I walked out the door.

Heading down the hallway, I ran into Valkyrie. She was holding pieces of paper and seemed a bit flustered. I called out to her and she perked up at seeing me.

“Eton, I need your help reading these.” She raised the paper a bit. I could not read what was on it yet.

“Sure,” I answered. “Let us reach your room and we will go over them.” We headed towards her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:  
> https://www.halopedia.org/Sangheili_mythology  
> https://www.plannedparenthood.org/learn/health-and-wellness/sexual-and-reproductive-anatomy/what-are-parts-female-sexual-anatomy  
> https://www.shape.com/lifestyle/sex-and-love/types-of-sex-toys  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sexual_intercourse  
> https://www.womenshealthmag.com/sex-and-love/a19943165/sex-positions-guide/ 
> 
> Terminology:  
> Urs – King of Gods in Sangheilian Culture


	25. Papers and Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that it has taken me a bit to get this out. My laptop broke and I had to get it fixed .

Reaching the door to my room was the not issue. The issue was the one individual that I did not want to be with a few feet of lying against the wall beside the said door. This person is Rena – _that whore_. When Eton and I stopped a few feet away she pushed from the wall to a standing position. I wondered who gave her the location to my room. I know that I am about to find out why she is here in the first place. It has not even been enough time between the confrontation that we, three had, and still Eton and I are still on unstable ground currently. What did not help this situation was the added pressure from our respective higher officials ordering us to complete the Soulmate bond.

 _So this hussy has the gall to show her face near me._ I noticed that Eton’s body became tense from the suffocating atmosphere around the two of us. The now soulmate and the former scorned lover. It seemed like he was expecting a fight to ensure – I am slightly hoping there is so then I can possibly put her into her place. Rena’s body language was telling me that she was docile and submissive. Thought from our last encounter, it was anything but that. I am taking this all at face value at the current moment.

Rena took a step towards us with her hand raised as if to touch us. She seemed to have been caught off guard as Eton was walking with me. Her mandibles opened a couple of times as if she did not know what to say or how to formulate the words into a sentence. I am waiting to see what bile she is going to spew today with us.

“I want to apologize.” She started as she went to place her hand on Eton’s forearm. He pulled his arm away and took a step back. Her hand dropped to her side. “If I had known you were his soulmate. I would not have done that whole confrontation.”

 _If she had known?_ \- what a load of dung this was. I even know that I would have done it in a more polite way of coming across to someone that I have no information on. I saw Eton’s body become less stiff from the words that were uttered. I was unsettled as I saw this. In the back of my mind I keep on wondering if he still has feelings for her – even though he confessed his love for me.

“We accept your apology.” Eton replied with a warm tone to his voice. He moved to place his hand on my back but I dodged that. I did not care if I offended him from moving away. I am not even sure of what needed to fix this issue now between us. After most of the day having talked about sex with a different species. Then now this – I am about to yell at someone or just head right into a fist fight with someone.

“I do not accept your apology.” I felt Eton tense and turn towards me with a disappointed look on his face as I said this. Her face went through a range of emotion starting with sadness then becoming feral and enraged. I am sure that this is her true personality. I felt the energy of continuing a fight with her leave my body and made me feel drained. “I do not want to spend time with you at any point in the future if I can help it, Rena. Excuse us but we just want to go to my room and relax after a trying day.”

Rena stepped back a couple of feet to allow us access to the door. I stepped forward and felt her brush against me. She leaned in until her mouth was next to my ear and whispered, “If you do not want him. I will gladly take him back.”

“He left you a while ago for something better,” I stated aloud and felt Eton’s eyes on me. “Do not come near either of us again. If you do there will be consequences.” I opened the door and walked in with Eton following.

“What was that?” Eton pointed to the door while I headed towards the bathroom. I stepped into the entrance of the bathroom and removed my shirt letting it drop to the ground. I heard breath being sucked in from behind me.

“That Eton was a horny unwanted little child trying to play with the big leagues.” I looked over my shoulder as I slowly took off the pants that I had on and watched as his eyes followed them down. “She threaten to take you back.”

He placed the stack of papers that I handed him earlier onto the desk and moved towards me with slow and steady steps. I watched as he got closer then moved fully into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I heard him huff from the other side of the door as I turned on the water to take a shower.

I entered the room with my towel wrapped around me securely. I saw that Eton settled on my bed reading through the papers that I had obtained from the meeting earlier today. I felt refreshed from the shower. I stepped over to my dresser and dug through the drawers to gather the clothing that I want to change into - consisted of soft dark blue cotton bikini panties, large and loose brown plaid lounge pants, and a tight fitting black tank top. I placed them on the dresser and unwrapped the towel from my body, placing it beside the clothes. I heard movement from behind me. It consisted of shuffling, groans, popping, and creaking. It let up to feeling a four fingered hand being placed along my hip as he placed his chest flushed against my back. I felt my heartbeat pick up its pace as I reached forward to gather my clothing.

“Eton,” I looked over my shoulder at him. “I need to get dressed and we need to go over those papers.” I saw his face become flushed at the mention of the papers. I could not help but chuckle at this. He backed away from me and let me get dressed. When I was dressed he placed his face into the crock of my neck and took a deep inhale. A shiver went through my body at just feeling him this close to me. I just wanted to reach out and pull him closer. He pulled away and led me by the hand to the bed.

“I wonder how she obtained my berthing location.” I stated as we settled into the bed with our backs to the headboard waiting for him to translate the papers. He turned his head to me with an uncertain look. I felt a subtle strike of disappointment settle into the back of my mind. He shifted around as if he was uncomfortable.

“I may have let her know where you stayed to do a proper apology.” Eton said softly to me. I felt enraged at this. This being who is supposed to be my other half just went and told some female that we have had issues with where I lived to obtain an apology. That was a mighty fine way that an apology happened. _How dare he!_ \- most things I would be able to just brush off. However, this is not possible with this earlier disagreement between us two females.

“You did what!” I felt like I shouted that part at him. He shrunk away from me at the volume I was talking. I did not care to be honest. “You knew how I felt about her and the whole situation! You had no right to try and control this situation.” I got out of the bed and turned towards him.

“What do you want me to say?!” He got out also and raised to his full height as he shouted back. “Do you want me to say I am sorry for telling her? Oh – No you want me to just change the past to when I never did that!”

“I do not want an apology from you! I wanted you to at least take the time to consider how I felt about it. What you did think would happen with her coming to talk to me?” I shouted back. I could hear scrambling from the hallway as people ran from my room. I am not sure if this is going to result in a physical fight or not.

“I knew where you stood on the whole thing. I did not want this to be an issue in the future!” He started to pace a bit and rubbed his neck. “I wanted to be able to resolve some tension between you both and help me out. Did you think that I do not like this? I do not like to see you stressed out.”

“Stressed out?! She should not have assumed as you should not have gotten into the middle of it.” I pointed towards the door as I planted my feet in a balanced stance and leaned a bit forward. “I know that we do not know each other very well but that was the wrong way to handle that. Yes, you are the unfortunate being stuck in the middle of two females fighting. Usually males like that kind of thing”

“Like that type of thing?” He turned towards me. “I do not like two females fighting over me. Even after a soulmate announcement has been received by everyone. Why could you just not overlook this?”

“Overlook – let me tell you a bit about humans. We are stubborn and we do not like people to try to fix a fight when it has something to do with marital relations or sexual relations. We tend to become offended when you try to rectify the issue between the past lover and the current one. Before you state it – I am not jealous. I am more resigned and ready to be over with her interfering.” I stated and I sighed and looked away. The atmosphere in the room changed from a hostile one to a calmer but not peaceful. I sighed and turned my back to him. I heard him stop pacing behind me and stepped closer.

“I keep forgetting that humans have that abrasive nature.” Eton stated. “Sangheilians, we fight – yes but we do try to make up as fast as we can. We do not know when we will be killed. We try not to have anything unresolved. I also did not want to deal with it any further.”

I nodded my head as I forced my body to relax. “Yes you are impacted from this unfortunate development in the disagreement between us. Can we put this behind us?”

“Yes.” He placed his hand on my shoulder as I felt his body heat radiating behind me. “I will try to take your view and opinions into consideration next time something like this happens.” I leaned back into his chest with a soft hum to receive a deep rumbling purr from him.

“Thank you.” I looked up at him and quirked an eyebrow with a soft smile. “Can we possibly go over the papers now?” I felt his soft chuckles against my back. He steered me towards the chair and pushed me to sit down. I felt a slight pain in my bottom from the hearty thump of my flesh hitting the metal chair. Eton settled down onto the bed where the papers were spread out. He picked up two papers and softly shook them.

“These are on the different features between human and Sangheilian males.” He started reading verbatim from the page. “Sangheili are physically imposing beings, typically standing more than a foot taller than the average human. They are vaguely reptilian in overall appearance, with leathery skin, reverse-jointed legs and sharp claws and teeth. Their large hands have two fingers and two thumbs. Their most distinguishing trait is their jaw structure, which is made up of four separate mandibles attached to their face. Adult Sangheili mandibles can be found in varying shapes, sizes, and ranges of dexterity, and are as distinctive as a human fingerprint.” He continued on for the rest of the pages that were separated just for differences.

I heard someone clearing their throat and brought my eyes up to Eton. I could only let a soft smile form on my lips. He shook his head as he set down the few papers that he was reading from. He settled further against the headboard. I could hear the metal slightly groan from the shift. I felt my heart swell with longing to be in his arms and just finish this bond ritual thing. He shifted through the papers picking up one that had human female sex organs and reading it out loud. I ignored this one and let my mind wonder.

I had heard about soul mates. We were told in training about it but it never mattered to me. At one point I had thought my soulmate to be a fellow Titan or Spartan due to all the changes that happened in our bodies.

I focused back in on Eton's voice as he finished up the page of paper. He went onto the next papers that consisted of childbirth, sex, and what to expect from both races. He looked up at me when he finished after a solid ten minutes of reading. He set the papers beside him and waited to see how I gave all the onslaught of information given to me today. I got up and went to the bed to look up in Eton.

“What do you think?” he asked me. I sat down on the side of the bed beside his legs.

“Truthfully, I knew a lot of the differences but I did not know about the sexual organs.” I replied with a hum as I place my elbow on my knee to allow my chin to rest on my palm. I looked towards him with an indifferent look.

“I found it interesting the whole aspect of how sex would happen between us.” I nodded my head in agreement.

“Now we only have a month to complete the bond.” I looked at him and saw interest there. “When do you want to complete this?”

He placed his hand on my arm that is not currently holding my head up and placed it at his lower stomach near his legs. I felt the rough skin around the slit that seemed a bit raised. “We can do it now if you want.”

I smirked towards him and moved the hand from the rough skin to his chest as I moved to straddle his legs. I leaned forward placed a kiss on the side of his mandibles. I felt and heard him purr at my touch. He wrapped his arms around me to pull me further into his body.

There was a ping from behind us, we stopped and pulled apart from the light touching we started. I looked back to see the hologram of Orion looking sheepish at us on my desk. I pulled out of Eton's arms to look at Orion.

“Sorry to disrupt you both.” Orion started. “You both are needed in the mission room. Sorry again.” Orion disappeared. I got of the bed and changed into what I needed.

We headed out to the mission room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment!


	26. Chapter 26 – Video and Unknown standing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A video and game changer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that it has taken me a bit to get this chapter out. I was brain storming how it should go.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Just a fair warning for next chapter, they will be mating.

Eton’s Point of View

Valkyrie and I reached the mission room that we first met in and obtained the same seats. I thought that there were still humans and Sangheilians like rushing into the room. This must have been a last-minute mission and everybody was not prepared for it. I was upset because Valkyrie and I are about to complete the soulmate bond. I would rather be seeing her face flushed and lying flat against my bed as I pleasured her. I could only think about the lovely sounds that she would be making from all of the pleasure I would be giving her and myself. I know that I cannot wait to see that side of her. I wonder what her vagina felt like while I sheathed and unsheathed my penis.

I was pulled away from my thoughts as I saw the human General walk in and see in before the table in regular clothing. I saw in the middle of the table the blue hologram morph into the figures of Cortana and Orion. They both seem very upset about something.

“Yesterday at 8 it came to the shipmasters attention that the simple mission the Arbiter went on was not as it was advertised. The shipmaster has received a message from the Arbiter’s captures.” The General stated and was interrupted by one of my lower ranked officers.

“What did they want?” The officer asked. The General asked For Cortana to play the video, which she did. The screen behind the human General came to life. The image was of a white triangle with a circle around it. I saw Valkyrie's AI, Orion press the play button. The video started with a room lot possible blue and brown coloring shrouded in shadows. The screen swirled until a figure sitting down was in the frame. It took the camera a bit to focus on the individual – Thel. There were gasps throughout the room. Thel was tied to the chair but he was stopped of all armor, so his scarred chest was on display.

I noticed that the other Sangheilians in the room became tense. I looked closer at the video – well more at Thel. He was covered in open wounds that still oozed blood. He was missing some skin in the more sensitive areas – under arms, around the sex glands, feet, and hands. It looked like it was done crudely and I knew it was going to scar from it. I could not see anything else but the video was not of the best quality. I had to think back to who else went on the mission with Thel – the Spartan. Horror seemed to meet in around the room. Everyone waited with baited breath to see in the Spartan was still alive or not.

I looked to her at Valkyrie and saw that she had also came to the same conclusion as I. I would very much like to be in the room as she chews someone out about this mission and not being informed about it. I knew that she was always informed so that she was on standby for back up if ever needed. It has been rare from what she told me that he needs back up.

I saw a gangly tall individual clothed in a black whimsical robe and a red, orange, and black flame imaged mask stepped into view. This new figure only took up a portion on the left side of the screen. Thel was still visible with two more cloaked individuals stepping up behind him. 

“If you want your Arbiter back.” The voice of the masked individual was of a high pitched and very grating. I saw the other people in the room cringe from his voice. How I want to rip the vocal cords out of this person and use it as a noose to hang him by. “You will have to trade your enhanced human female.”

There were many shocked faces around the room. I felt Valkyrie's hand being placed on my thigh and squeezing hard. I jump a bit from the force and nearly broke the chair I was in. I looked over and saw her face ashen white and her eyes hard and unreadable. A sound brought me back to the video. The sound was of a long strangle of chuckles that came from behind the camera. It sent a slight chill down my spine, but it brut out the protective and possessive side of mine, I place my hand over my soulmate hand and squeezed it back.

“She will be a wonderful asset! No soulmate and in need fertilization. Those supple hips that can go all night long. Her long legs that will look amazing tied up, spread open, and with long scratch marks along them.” The same voice that chuckled said ending with a wanting moan. I saw that the two other cloaked individuals by Thel shifted a bit in excitement. Thel started to fight as he heard what who they wanted and what they wanted to do – rape and impregnate. Thel was not able to do much when the two cloaked individuals on either side threw a couple of punches. Thel was subdued for the mean time it seems.

“You have until the fortnight to do the trade at the coordinates that we have passed onto you.” The masked individual stated. “My dear you will enjoy your time with us.”

Before the camera shut off Thel screamed out a sting of words stating that they do not have the Spartan and the possible location he was at before a hearty thump rang out. The screen went black and there was silence throughout the room. I could not believe what I heard.

“They want the Titan so they can use her as a breeder?” a small female human asked kind of fearful. I was ready to just stake my claim and mate with her in this very room. So, no one can take her away from me. How dare these people think they can take her! That was not going to happen at all.

“We have the coordinates. It is located a jump away from us.” Viti stated as he pulled up the coordinates. “We just now need a game plan on how to get them both back without losing the Fleet Master's soulmate at the same time.”

Everyone turned towards us two. I knew that some were just staring at us thinking if we had completed the intercourse portion or not. Most knew that we have not. Not without us trying is the thing. Now I am frustrated again and just want to make her mine right now. She seemed more put out about all of this.

“How long do we have?” Valkyrie voiced and received the answer of eight hours before launch. She nodded and stood up. “Eton and I need to finish some unfinished business. We will be in our room. Do not disturb us for the next couple of hours.” She stated as she pulled me out of my chair and dragged me out of the room. I knew what was going to happen and I became excited. I picked her up and I lengthen my stride for us to get to her too faster. We reached her room and I had her pressed against the door on the hallway. I nuzzled into her neck as she ground against me. Oh, how we were going to finally mate. I knew she was also ready to become my mate officially. The door slid open and I stumbled in until I gently placed her on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment.


	27. Chapter 27 – Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving a mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut. I hope you like it

I felt the bed sheets under my back from where Eton has laid me down. He climbed onto the bed also but did not want to put his body weight onto me. I moved my eight hand over to his neck and pulled him until he was on top of me. My left hand went to the clasps for his armor and slowly started to undo them, one by one. I looked up at Eton's face to see that it was flushed and his mandibles were open slightly. He let off a ground shaking purr from deep within. It sent tingles down my spine to my core.

His hands seemed to flutter along my body to get the layout of my silhouette. It was a rush as I felt that. I raised my hips to relieve some pressure. I felt a smooth scaled hand ran along my skin. Starting at my hip as he trailed the top of my pants then slowly started to push up my shirt as he kept his fingers on my skin. He only stopped until he felt the fabric of my sports bra which was right under my breasts.

He sucked in a breath and looked at me with what one would consider a smirk and confidence. I felt my breath catch at the look. I was able to get his armor off. It was a struggle from finding all the latches and him touching me. I moved both hands to the edge of the under shirt that was just above his pants and pulled it up slowly with one hand. My other hand trailed behind the lifting of the shirt to feel all of the muscle that he obtained through his life that was needed. I shuttered at feeling all the power coiled under each tight rope of muscle. How it will feel as he thrusts into me. How exhilarating it will be.

Eton pulled back so we can simultaneously take the others shirt off with slight difficulty. His happened to be his long neck and mine was shifting a bit to get out from behind my back. I took glee in viewing his chest covered in muscles and running my hands along them. I felt him shutter under my hands and place his fingers on both hands at the bottom of my sport bra.

He slipped his first few fingers underneath to slowly pull it over my breast carefully. He hummed and leaned over me as he pulled the bra off and over my head. He places his face in the junction that my shoulder meets my neck. I felt him nibble lightly and the heat that came from just that simple little bite was a title wave through my body. I scrapped my nails along his chest at the feeling. Oh, the glorious feeling.

One of his hands took a hold of my breast and squeezed it; while the other was used to keep him stable and most of his body weight off of me. I could not help but moan at the feeling. I brushed one hand down to the edge of his pants and slowly tug then down his hips and legs. He shifted until he was able to get his pants off completely. I enjoyed the view of his body and how it seemed to be a delicious type of wrong that felt just so right.

Before he came back to bed, he relieved me of my pants and underwear. I heard a low, deep, and a rockslide growl come out from him. He placed his hand on my calf and ran it up my leg slowly. He was driving me insane. I could feel the bond inside my chest pounding away in demand for us to complete the only last thing to be truly sated.

His hand ended at the outside of my hip as he took his rightful place over me. I have never been more thankful than now that my bed was long and strong enough to hold us both.

"You look exquisite!" Eton managed to say as he moved his head to take my nipple into his mouth gently and run his tongue around it. He would suck and then do a gentle nip at it that just had my head thrown back, hand at the back of his head, back arched, and wonton moans leaving my mouth. He would respond with pinching of my unattended nipple and spreading of my legs to have him situate himself between them.

I moved my unused hand down his torso to the slit that hid his sexual organs. The very things that will complete us and drive us crazy at the same time. I slowly ran my finger along the seam and felt it flutter. He let out a groan from the feeling. I kept it up until he pulled away from my nipple and captured my hand with a small snarl.

He released my hand and placed his on the junction between my legs. He rubbed a finger against my bundle of nerves and I was going crazy. I could not help but raise my hips and start rolling. Eton had to place his hand on my hip to hold them again. I grabbed a fistful of sheets as he continues rolling my clit with his fingers. I could feel something inside of me tighten with every motion of his finger. It tightened until I felt it snap and I let out a loud moan as I clamped my legs around his hips.

He did not allow me to come down from the feeling. He pushed my legs father apart so he can settle down with his shoulders keeping them apart. I felt a finger slowly circling the entrance to my vagina. He let out a soft purr as he pushed his finger in slowly. I could feel myself stretch around the new intrusion. I felt him open his mouth and let his tongue lap at my clit. It just took me into a new kind of feeling. The feeling that I do not want to be without. He slide his finger in all the way and did a come hither motion and my world was turned around. I could not help all the noises leaving my mouth.

I felt him moving the finger in and out of me at a slow pace that matched his tongue. Though he started to speed up as time went by a bit. He added another finger to the current one. I was elated and I could feel the tightening happening. Not even a minute later I felt the pressure release again. This time, I let out a louder moan than before.

"Eton," he pulled away and looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. "You feel so good. I can not wait for you to be actually inside of me."

I felt empty as he removed his fingers. Eton moved up my body but he was nipping me as he went. I grabbed his shoulder and dug my fingers in. I felt his slit opening and his erect penis start to come out. I could not see it due to how close our bodies were. I knew what to expect. His eyes came into view of my own and just looked down with a wanting and alluring look in his eyes.

"Valkyrie, are you ready?" His voice was deep growl that just about made me cum a third time in a span of about ten minutes. I nodded and hummed at him. He positioned his penis at my entrance and slowly entered me. I groaned at the stretch and the slight pain that came from it. I felt him become fleshed to me, hips to hips. He waited for me to be ready.

I rolled my hips into his and received a strangled moan. He pulled back and then snapped forward setting a fast pace. It was a glorious feeling. We kept this position and speed for a while. I came once in this position.

Eton pulled out of me then flipped me until I was on my hands and knees. I knew this was the preferred position to leave the mark on the neck to represent that they are soulmate and claimed.

Eton pushed back into me and set a hard pace for me to follow. Even though I am an enhanced being. I bite I to the pillow below my head and just enjoyed the moment. I felt him lean over my back and slowly place his opened mandibles to my neck. He started to bite down and he gave a few last thrusts and stayed flushed against me. I could feel the spurts of his seed enter me. I came a final time from the bite and the feeling of being full.

We remained in this position for a while. I know because I have started to cramp up. He released me beck and I felt blood leaving the wounds. I felt his hands move from my hips to wrap around me. He turned us until we were on our sides.

I felt the soulmate bond solidify inside of me. I could feel the pleasure and happiness from Eton at finally being mated. We rested a bit waiting for his penis to shrink and retract back into his body. That was slow and took a bit over fifteen minutes. He nuzzled my cheek and slowly moved out of the bed. He picked me up and headed towards the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment.


	28. Rescue Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it has taken me a while to get this chapter out. Between starting to go back to work full time and needing to pass some tests at work. It has been hectic.
> 
> I also was not sure how this chapter would go. I have been typing it up and then deleting a good portion of it for about two weeks now.
> 
> If there are any spelling errors please let me know

"Meet in the armory." Orion's voice called over the data pad left somewhere in my room. I was comfortable leaning against Eton and enjoying the time spent after sex. The higher officials cannot bitch about it anymore. We both got out of bed. I changed into the skin tight suit used for my under armor. Eton put on his armor without difficulty. I was able to scrounge up a few protein bars from one of my drawers and shared them with Eton. We left for the armory while chewing our last bite of the tasteless bar.

Reaching the armory, I walked to the designated armor needed for this mission - black. I changed and meet in the middle with others to head to the hanger bay.

The group and I boarded the aircraft and took out seats. I stood beside Eton. My armor can make it difficult to sit when there are many individuals in a small confined space. Eton rested his hand on the closest part of my body, which happened to by my leg.

I sighed in registration of what was to come. It was going to be a blood bath, like no other. I could feel the buzzing of pent up aggression from the other soldiers and Sangheili that sat around me.

At the far end there was a soldier teaching a fellow Sangheili how to play the card game, Gin. I knew these were the important times for everyone. They needed these closer bonds. I saw few others join to start a different card game. I could not identify the game.

I saw Orion's small hologram form become visible on my lower left side of my visor. He started to go over the last information that was pushed to him from John.

They were on a planet known for many exotic and illegal exploits. I was wondering when this mission came about. Apparently, it was brought up from the Sangheilian informants. They had a great need to get the town back under decent control - not covenant. The layout of the city was massive and had so many intertwining parts that looked like a colossal mess of routed that looked like the Gordian knot. I felt a headache slowly start to happen with just staring at this contraption of a city.

I had to wonder how many of the soldiers would help the economy out after we brought back the Arbiter and the Spartan. I could calculate that there would be a seventy percent chance that will happen. My mind then wondered to what percentage would die on this journey to bring back those two. It was reaching above eighty percent. It never looked good for any human that was enhanced. The younger Sangheilians want to show their prowess on the battle field. However, they will become stupid and cause many others deaths just trying to protect them.

I noticed the change in speed as we started to descend towards the planet. The feeling of doom slowly spread among the younger soldiers. It was amusing to see them shift and triple check their gear. If they had left something, they would be out of luck getting it now. I felt Eton tap his finger against my thigh. I turned my focus towards him and he cocked his head to the side in question if I was good. I move my hand to my rifle and brought the bolt back and let it snap forward with a resounding clang. It startled a few soldiers that were around us. They shifted a bit due to the understand of that sound when a Titan made it. It means they are ready to go down fighting to the death. I felt the slight pull from the soulmate bond and a feeling of love, admiration, and resolve come through from Eton's side. I sent back a whirlwind of ambition, determination, and gratefulness back to him.

"Titan be ready to jump in 5 minutes. Everyone else you have fifteen minutes." The pilot stated over the communication circuit in everyone’s helmet.

"Jump?" A young-looking human soldier stated uneasily. "We are going to jump from this high! We will die!" He slowly started to get the few around him to slightly panic. I stood up suddenly and moved to the middle of the plane gathering everyone's attention.   
"Buck up soldier." I stated calmly to them. "You will jump and try not to die." I could feel some of the older and slightly wiser soldier's chuckle behind me. I noticed a few fist bumps from a few of them - their sending off to each other if they lost one or all before they can finish the mission. I could remember a time that all of us, Titans did that. It usually consisted of a pat on the shoulder with a touch of foreheads together.

"Die?" The same soldier who started the panic asked in a very panicked voice. "We could die?"

I felt like shooting this boy myself. "Private you will be quiet until you find something dire to inform us of. Everyone dies - get over it."

The boy went to open his mouth and speak until he saw the end of my rifle barrel aimed for his forehead. I was not willing to lose the Arbiter, John, or many soldiers of both races on this mission. If one lazy soldier had to pay for it, so be it.

I move to the end of the plane, it was nearing my time to jump. I felt Eton move up behind me and place a hand on my shoulder. The hatch to the back of the plane went down. I looked back and smirked at everyone. I did a two-finger salute to Eton and moved into a runner pose to get the most speed to launch myself out of the plane.

"Titan go." I pushed off with my right foot and gained a bit of speed as I hit the end of the ramp. I pushed with my legs and was able to get a very good distance from the ship. I plummeted towards the planet at alarming speeds. I felt giddy from the speed.

I saw the rest of the group jumping. I angled myself to get near them. I watched as the soldier that was panicking beforehand was slightly panicking now.

I hit the ground with a deafening explosion of impact and soil flew around and hit a few of the soldiers standing by. I stood up from a crouch and walked out of my craters with confidence. I saw some astonished looks from both races. Eton walked up to me and asked if I was alright through the bond. I responded with a need to complete this mission.

We already discussed who would be on which team. I was on the team heading in to get the Arbiter. They wanted me, so I will be the distraction. Eton did not like that announcement at the mission debrief in the armory. I already knew it would happen. Eton was to go with the other team and head to find John.

I patted Eton's shoulder and I headed out with my team. We passed by a few rundown buildings that had some graffiti on them. Stating how bad the covenant is and just youthful pictures of intercourse in different positions. Some were hardly believable.

My group and I walked through the outermost of the city. I noticed the buildings started to look a bit better than the previous portion of city. I did see some of the buildings were brothels, with red lights that were displayed by the doors and in the windows. I could tell that some of the male soldiers were a bit interested in the offered products.

We heard some shuffling ahead of down the road. I raised my rifle, putting the butt of the stock on my shoulder and had my finger on the trigger ready to press to release the bullet that was already in the chamber.

We reached the area that the shuffling came from and saw it was some small animal that just traipsed around the place. I could not detect anything living around us at this time. I was had an unsettling feeling come over me. 

There was some guns being fired behind us in a slightly further distance away. I became more aware of everything in the area. I had Orion doing various scans for life, robotics, unground detection, and aerial detection also.

We rounded a corner to a building that read something along the lines of light, glass, and company. It had some machines inside the walls to help press the form of the glass. There was a large kept up building that was a burgundy red with white, black, and brown trim that gave it a unique look from the surrounding buildings.

We headed towards the building and slowly entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment on hkw this story is.
> 
> Please leave a kudos also!


	29. Chapter 29 - Rescue Part 2

My team walks into the building to find it decrepit and encased in shadows that seemed to move all on their own. I saw some soldiers shiver from the atmosphere of the place. It felt more depressed and ready to give up its secrets than try and keep them. One soldier moved forward and stepped on a piece of flooring that decided to give off a loud squeak of disapproval for the added weight. I let a sigh out and indicated for everyone to head down the only hallway that is currently present for us. We walked down in a staggered formation with looking around every nook and cranny that the walls seemed to encompass. I had to chuckle under my breath a couple of times at some of the soldiers being surprised by a large foreign bug or rodent occupying that current area.

The main hallway came to a hallway that formed a 'T' and I directed the team to split up with more going to the side that would not have me in the group. My smaller team took the left side of the hallway and started down the hallway. It seemed to slowly swallow us in until it spat us out into the room that looked oddly familiar to the room that the Arbiter was held in. I radioed that over the communications circuit. Eton's team and my other team responded and headed toward my location.

A few minutes passed and we all were congregated in the room and started to scout around to see if we could see anything of importance. Any little detail can give us a further inside of where they have taken him.

"We found a corridor that has blood trailing down it." Eton spoke out and started heading down in the direction. My team started to follow with hesitant steps.

We stopped at a cell block to see that they were all empty besides one. The one held a badly beaten being that seemed to wither with pain. I did not get a good look at him due to moving further down the block to investigate anything else. The gate opened and I heard that it was confirmed that it was the Arbiter. Two elites were able to grab him and we all formed around the three and started heading out. We heard some of the ones that captured him start running out and firing towards us.

We were moving as fast as we could with a wounded individual. We reached the streets and saw a swarm of them. We started to take the backway to the ronde view point. It was in a field a few miles away. I knew that we would not be making it there with everyone. I knew that I will have to that the initiative and head in a different direction to let them have a way out. I made my way closer to Eton and patted his shoulder.

I turned around and left the formation with an understanding that I will most likely never be coming back to the ones that I care about. I ran towards them and gathered the offender's attention. I started to dodge their bullets as I started to use the advancement to my body for this very use.

I started to feel the elation of running faster that I could with normal humans around. I stopped and looked up.

"Orion, find me a path to the roof tops." I needed to start fighting from there.

"Titan, take the alley entrance on your left and go up the stairs. You will then have to jump up and catch the ledge and pull yourself up." Orion stated as he showed me the view in the lower left of my screen. I turned around and started running to the very entrance he told me about. I jumped and missed the first flight of stairs and had to jump again. I missed the ledge but I was able to ram my fingers into the wall and had to leave indents where I kicked my feet into the wall. I slowly climbed to the top of the building that way. I took position and started to fire down at the enemy below us.

"Titan," the voice of the pilot called over the communications circuit after ten minutes of repeated shooting. "Everyone has been saved and onboard. Awaiting you and the Spartan."

"Pilot, this is an order." I started. "Leave us and do not come back to this planet." I could hear some people trying to talk over the communications circuit. "Orion, shut down my communications circuit with the ship. You let me know if you can get ahold of John."

"Yes, Val." I heard Orion's somber voice. I think he knew that this will be one of the last stands of ours. I turned my focus back and knew the path I was going to take. I turned and took off into a sprint. At the very last minute I jumped to the other building and kept this up until I was further away from the ship.

I dropped down from the building to the ground below and put myself into a corner. This will be my last stand – I thought. I can now feel peace inside of my heart. I sent it across the mating bond also.

I saw the multitude of the enemy reach me.

"Orion, start the self-destruct of the build and guns. Make sure it is a good range to take out these fuckers." I called out. I heard the countdown start. I breathed in deeply and let my mind go when the counting started.  
______________________________________________________________  
No one's point of view

The explosion took out half of the army that was sent after the female titan. The most impressive thing was that it took out half of the town and crumbled the other parts with how loud it was.

The aircraft that held the Arbiter, Eton, elite, and the human soldiers was quiet as the AI Orion stated what happened and that it is trying to see if the titan lived. It would be the titan's luck that she did survive but the AI was not getting any active lifeform of hers. Her mate – Eton, doubled over and placed his hand to his heart with a mighty roar of pain that frightened just about everyone onboard. They could hear the pain and suffering of losing a soulmate that has just occurred. Many did not know that feeling. However, the Arbiter rested his hand on Eton's leg somberly. The Arbiter too has lost a soulmate – the Spartan.

At headquarters it was made aware that the Titan and the Spartan was lost. The human officials started to freak out about making new titans and Spartans. However, they were told that they could never do that again. It was signed into a law that the government could not make new Spartans or Titans. Which have stopped their plans in the motion from the get go.

The Arbiter was healing in medical and trying to heal his own bleeding heart. The Arbiter was eerily quiet that has made everyone around him uncomfortable. Eton has been staying in the Titan's room and not leave. He was grieving in his own way.

Time seems to go by slowly on the ship.

On the planet that both Thel and Eton have lost their most treasured soulmates on, the AI – Orion found a small signal being amplified from the very area that the Titan took her last breath. Orion kept this to himself and did not want to give anyone any further hope that can be crushed.

In the very location that the Titan known as Valkyrie took her last breath, rubble started to move from something underneath it that wanted out. It moved to reveal two hands, one incased in black armor and the other in green armor. The rubble moved further to show the two forms of the very individuals that were presumed dead. Both nearly half dead as it was and finding a way to get to different ground.

The titan pressed a small button on the side of helmet at the same time as the Spartan did.

Onboard the main ship, on the bridge, in the radar unit, a loud beeping started to blare and scare many watch standards up there. At a closer look the noise was coming from the signal repeater for both the Titan and the Spartan.

The need arise and informed the two individuals who thought they lost their loved ones. Resulted in two identical roars of pain, sorrow, relief, and need.

A mission was being made to retrieve those two left on the planet.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my chapters! Thank you!


End file.
